Hidden Behind A Mask
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Yumi's cousin comes to Kadic and Odd immediately takes a liking to her. But what secret is she hiding? As XANA's attacks become more deadly, they all know that the final battle is coming nearer as the days pass. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so don't sue me.

PROLOGUE

----Morgan's POV---

A soft smile spread across my lips as I watched a small girl no more than four years old run up to me and give me the biggest hug she could. "Mama! You're home!" My daughter shouted happily. "Auntie Yumi's here too. She says that she has an offer for you if you want to stay away from Grandma and Grandpa."

I pick my daughter up and gently hugged her close, being careful that I didn't open up any of my new injuries. "Alright, lets go see what auntie Yumi has to offer." I say with a smile, grateful that I am able to see my daughter againafter nine months of separation.

She wasn't my biological daughter, I knew that just as well as my family -excluding my parents since they had no idea about my secret life here in Japan seeing as they lived in America- knew it but that didn't stop any of us from treating her as if I had carried her in my womb and given birth to her. I had found her in the back of my car one day after working in my grandfather's hotel, her biological mother nowhere to be found.

We headed inside the house and saw Yumi having a verbal fight over Jason about something. "It'd be good for her. She'd get away from your pyscho parents." Yumi shouted, her brown eyes flashing showing that she was annoyed at my idiot olderbrother.

"Incase you've forgotten, Yumi, she's a grade under of you! She could easily ditch school." My brother, Jason, shouted back.

"I have friends that's in the same grade as her and the teachers do roll call before every class." Yumi shouted back.

I smiled a little and said, "Okay, so who's going where and why were teachers mentioned?"

Yumi and Jason both stopped arguing for a minute before Yumi said completely ignoring Jason pretending to stab and strangle her, "Kaji, I have an idea on how you can escape your parents and be free from them completely."

-----End POV----

lostmoonchild: It's short, I know! But it's the prologue so that's the basic idea of a prologue. The chapters will get longer, I promise. Flames will be used to burn somebody into a crisp grins or just to burn my homework so I can honestly say that my homework got burned by a flame. READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

**lostmoonchild: thank you to everybody who reviewed. You have no idea on how much I appreciate reading your reviews. So here's chapter one, or chapter two depending on if you count the prologue as a chapter.**

I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so don't sue me.

Chapter One

Morgan sat nervously on the plane next to Yumi and listened to her talk about Kadic. "You'll like the guys." Yumi said with a smile.

"What are they're names?" Morgan asked quietly trying not to fall into her shy stage.

"There's Ulrich, he's a martial artist and is skilled with swords." Yumi said with a slight blush as she talked about Ulrich. "Jeremy, he's pretty smart and good with computers. Odd.."

"Odd?" Morgan questioned making a confused face. "Why would a guy be named Odd?"

Yumi smiled and said, "Because he's weird. When he first came to Kadic, he scared the hell out of Jeremy by saying Kiwi, Odd's dog, was very sensitive and could get mean."

Morgan giggled a little and said, "He sounds like fun."

"He's a blast except he has no sense of danger whatsoever and we just want to strangle him sometimes." Yumi answered with a smile.

"Is there anybody else?" Morgan asked.

"Well, there's Aelita. She's Jeremy's girlfriend except both are too shy to say that they like the other but it's rather obvious." Yumi said. "She doesn't go to school at Kadic or live near the school so she and Jeremy chat on the computer. But don't tell Jeremy that I told you that or else he'd probably try to kill me."

Morgan nodded and asked, "What about people I should beware of?"

Yumi made a face and said, "There's Sissy, you should watch out for her. She's a big time bitch and will literally make your life a living hell."

"Been in hell before, dear cousin. You forgot." Morgan said calmly as she and Yumi buckled their seatbelts as the plane got ready to land.

"I remember, except she calls herself "the diva of the school." which gets rather annoying." Yumi answered. "She'll try to get you into her gang because she'll probably think that you're material enough to be in her gang."

"Has she asked you?" Morgan asked when the plane landed.

"No, she doesn't like me." Yumi answered as the left the plane and collected their bags.

"Then I don't like her." Morgan whispered grabbing her bags.

A few hours later after visiting with Yumi's parents, the two girls went to Kadic to unpack Morgan's things. "Yumi's back!" Odd shouted when they saw Yumi.

Yumi smiled as the boys ran up to her and said, "Hey guys! Did our dear friend come to visit lately?"

"Yeah, yesterday." Ulrich answered. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin, Morgan Kaze. Kaji, these are the guys I told you about." Yumi said noticing that her cousin had fallen completely into shy mode.

Morgan nodded softly and looked at them carefully, quickly hiding her surprise when she saw Odd. **_Holy shit, he's cute. Wonder if he has a girlfriend. _**Morgan thought with a slight blush

Odd felt his heart speed up as he looked at Morgan. "Hey, I'm Ulrich. This is Jeremy." Ulrich said introducing himself and Jeremy.

Yumi giggled a little and said, "Looks like Odd's tongue tied for once."

Ulrich sighed and slapped Odd on the head. "I'm Odd." Odd said extending his hand in an attempt to shake Morgan's hand but looked surprised when Morgan backed away looking slightly afraid.

Yumi sighed and tried calming her cousin down by speaking in Japanese. "Odd's harmless." Jeremy said with a smile. "Just don't try taking his food while he's eating or else he might end up eating your hand."

Morgan smiled a little and said, "Yumi, I'm going to my dorm to unpack."

"Alright." Yumi said watching as Morgan headed towards the dorms.

The guys watched as Morgan walked off and Odd said, "Damn, she's cute."

Yumi rolled her eyes and said, "Don't let her brother catch you saying that, Odd. He'll probably pound you then literally drag Kaji back to Japan."

"Why?" Odd asked looking confused.

"Kaji's got her hands full and according to her bastard of a brother whom I sometimes want to kill while he's sleeping, Kaji is not allowed to have a life while she's in school and whatever." Yumi answered. "Fortunately, Kaji doesn't listen to a word her brother says unless it's actually important."

"Kaji?" Jeremy repeated looking confused.

"It means 'fire' in Japanese." Yumi answered as they walked to their usual bench. "Grandma used to call her Kaji all the time because she always liked fire for some strange reason."

They nodded and Odd said, "Damn. She ever start anything on fire?"

"Don't joke about that, Odd, especially around Kaji." Yumi said looking at her friends.

"Why?" Odd asked looking confused.

"Lets just say that grandma died in a fire because Kaji was hiding in one of the hotel rooms." Yumi said quietly. "Grandma died because of third degree burns, Kaji just has the scars from the fire that she's been trying to keep hidden. She wears that long sleeved shirt over a tank top for a reason, she doesn't want to be stared at."

They looked towards the dorms and Ulrich saw Sissy heading towards them. "Uh, lets go see if we can help Morgan unpack." Ulrich suggested.

Yumi nodded and said, "Sounds good to me. That might help her to get used to you three."

**_Alright! I wanna see Morgan. She's kinda cute._** Odd thought as they insulted Sissy before heading to the dorms. **_No, she's Yumi's cousin. But then again, Yumi doesn't really seem to care if Morgan dates anybody. Does Morgan even have a boyfriend back home? _**"Hey, Yumi, does Morgan have a boyfriend?" Odd asked looking at Yumi.

"If she does, she's done a damn good job keeping him secret." Yumi said as they walked past Odd and Ulrich's room. "I doubt she does since she isn't too interested in boys at the moment."

They stopped in front of a dorm room and Yumi knocked on the door. Morgan opened the door a little and smiled a little when she saw them. "Going to help me unpack?" Morgan asked letting them into the room.

They walked into the room and saw that she already had her clothes put away and was currently working on putting up some posters. Jeremy looked around the room and saw a computer. "Hey, you need help setting that up?" Jeremy asked looking at Morgan.

"Uh, sure. You can set it up if you want." Morgan said with a smile. "All the files are in disks by the computer, don't worry when you find that there's a few viruses in the computer."

"Why not?" Jeremy asked. "Viruses can harm your computer."  
"Not these viruses. I make a living by creating special viruses that have the ability to protect your computer and completely destroy whoever's trying to hack into the system. Right now I'm working on a special virus that will have absolutely no effect on virtual beings." Morgan said with a sort of distant look.

They looked surprised and Yumi said, "I don't remember you telling me about that."

Morgan grinned and said, "Abby made the suggestion when she asked if it would actually be possible."

"And the reason would be what exactly?" Yumi asked.

"She wanted somebody to make her a virtual Youko Kurama and was afraid that somebody would steal her precious Youko." Morgan answered with a small laugh.

Jeremy looked thoughtful and he asked, "Would it be able to materialize an alternate being?"

Morgan shrugged and said, "Don't think so. I think it'll just protect the alternate being. Besides, materializing a person is dangerous. You could accidentally turn them inside out."

They looked over at Jeremy who looked surprised. "Uh, Kaji, I think you're thinking about that teleported thing from "The Fly" or something (A/N I don't own The Fly but for people who haven't seen it before, I highly recommend it unless of course you have a weak stomach or can't stand to see animals used as test subjects for experiments)." Yumi answered with a slightly disturbed look on her face.

"I dunno. I just remember seeing a monkey turned inside out." Morgan answered with a grin.

Odd looked through Morgan's movie and music collections and saw that she had all sorts of horror movies, anime, and even some music. "I like your taste in music." Odd said with an amazed look. "Hey, I've never heard of this band before."

Morgan looked at the CD and said, "They don't really do anything professional and probably won't seeing as one of the band members already has a daughter."

"Geez. Holding up a career and raising a daughter at the same time. He or she must be grateful that his or her boy or girlfriend is helping." Ulrich said.

"She's not married." Morgan answered making her bed and stiffening up when the bell rang signaling lunch.

"Don't worry, Kaji, you'll calm down after a while." Yumi said in Japanese. "Its time for lunch."

"Lunch time!" Odd shouted when he realized that it was lunch. "C'mon! Spaghetti and meatballs today! Let's go before it's all gone!"

They all started laughing as they left Morgan's room and waited patiently as Morgan locked the door. "Our room's right here." Ulrich pointed out as they passed his and Odd's room. "If you need something, don't hesitate to stop by and ask."

"Okay." Morgan murmured watching with mild interest as Odd jumped around before trying to push them towards the cafeteria. "Uh, is Odd always this excited when it comes to food?"

"Always. He and I share a dorm so I always hear him talk about food while he's asleep." Ulrich answered.

Morgan giggled a little and put her hand over her mouth to keep her smile hidden. "So where'd you live before you came here?" Jeremy asked as they walked into the cafeteria and got their food.

"About fifteen miles from Tokyo." Morgan answered poking at her meatballs as if checking to see if they were alive. "Are these supposed to be meatballs or some unidentified form of food?"

Odd took his fork and stabbed one of the meatballs before eating it. "Meatballs." Odd answered not bothering to mind his manners and talk when his mouth wasn't full.

Morgan frowned slightly and stole one of his meatballs. "This is for the one you stole." Morgan said waving the meatball in front of Odd's face before eating quietly.

They started laughing at the surprised look on Odd's face until they heard an annoying voice behind them. "Just what is so funny?" Sissy asked looking at the group before glaring at Morgan. "And who are you and why are you sitting near MY Ulrich dear?"

"Nani?" Morgan questioned looking confused. "Who are you?"

Sissy frowned and said, "I'm Sissy, the headmaster's daughter. You'd better respect me or else you're going to find the entire school against you."

Morgan looked impressed and she said, "Okay, how are you going to manage to turn the entire school against me? I've done nothing wrong yet."

Sissy's face turned bright red with anger and she said, "I'm the most popular girl in the entire school and everybody wants to be me!"  
"Now is that everybody with more than one eighths of a brain or those with less than an eighths of a brain?" Morgan asked with a grin.

They started laughing at how red Sissy's face was and Ulrich started choking on his milk. Yumi hit Ulrich's back repeatedly until he stopped choking, earning a death glare from Sissy and a thankful look from Ulrich. "Nice one." Odd said laughing as Sissy stormed away looking furious.

Morgan blushed and Yumi grinned as she made some comment in Japanese which Morgan just glared at her cousin and said calmly, "Damare, Kage."

"In Hell, perhaps." Yumi answered as they finished their meal.

"Hey, Morgan, what do your parents do?" Ulrich asked.

Fear flashed in Morgan's eyes as she looked away quickly not wanting anybody to see that she was afraid. "Uh, they died when I was little. I don't have any memories of them." Morgan answered completely unaware that Odd saw the fear in her eyes.

They headed outside and heard somebody scream as a bunch of killer bees swarmed towards the school. "Can you keep a secret?" Ulrich asked looking at Morgan.

Clearly panicked, Morgan nodded and followed them into the park. "I'll stay here and try to get people inside!" Yumi shouted.

"Kage! No!" Morgan shouted trying to follow her cousin.

Yumi grabbed Morgan and said looking serious, "No, Kaji. You go with the guys and help them out as much as you can. Tell Jeremy to send you to Lyoko using my character. I doubt I'll need it."

"Demo!"  
"No buts! Go!" Yumi shouted running away from her cousin.

Odd grabbed Morgan's arm and started pulling her towards the manhole. "She'll be alright. She knows what to do." Odd said with a comforting smile.

Numbly, Morgan nodded and followed him into the hole.

**lostmoonchild: Okay, that's the first chapter, second if you count to prologue. Once again I would actually like to thank K109200 and hearts and flowers for being the first two who reviewed my story. Read and Review, flames will be accepted so don't be shy to tell me what you think and give me some pointers since this is my first fan fiction that I've posted.**


	3. Chapter 2

**lostmoonchild: Okay, chapter two is up now. I plan on updating every Saturday but I might update sooner depending on how many reviews I get and if writer's block decides to come for a visit. Thank you to the ones who reviewed, you seriously have NO idea on how much I look forward to checking reviews and reading what everybody has to say. Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so don't sue me!**

Morgan ran as fast as she could, somehow managing to keep up with Odd. "What's going on!" Morgan shouted as they climbed up a ladder and ran into the factory.

"I'll explain when we get to the elevator!" Odd shouted swinging down the rope and turning to catch Morgan.

"Kami-sama, if I should die without any honor, I just want you to know that I'll hate you for all eternity." Morgan prayed closing her eyes as she slid down the ropes.

Her heart pounded loudly against her chest as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Morgan opened one eye and saw that Odd was holding her near him. "Lets go." Odd said managing to hide a blush that was forming.

Morgan nodded and followed him into the elevator. "So what's happening?" Morgan asked looking afraid.

Odd sighed and said, "We're trapped in the middle of a war against this evil computer called XANA. Every time XANA awakens, he activates a tower in a virtual world called Lyoko. We can tell basically because Jeremy is told by an AI called Aelita."

"Why not just shut XANA down?" Morgan asked.

"We did once except we had to turn him back on when Aelita fainted. We discovered later that XANA implanted a virus inside of Aelita keeping her from truly being part of our world." Odd answered as the elevator doors opened again. "Einstein here can explain more about Lyoko since he's working on an anti-virus for Aelita."

"is this dangerous?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Jeremy answered still typing away at the computer. "Odd, take Morgan down to the scanners. I've already told Aelita that we have a new volunteer and that she's going to use Yumi's character."  
"How do you…"

"Yumi called me and told me since she had a feeling that you'd be too shy to say anything." Jeremy answered. "Now you two hurry up, Ulrich has only thirty life points left."

"C'mon." Odd said grabbing Morgan's wrist and unknowingly opening a cut. "We're heading to the scanners."

Terrified but not wanting to show that she was scared, Morgan quietly followed trying desperately to hold onto some hope that she would get to see Yumi.

Yumi looked around the cafeteria, grateful that everybody had retreated inside in fear of being stung. "We're going to die!" Sissy said crying loudly.

"Shut up! Nobody's going to die!" Yumi wanted to shout desperately but decided to remain silent instead, checking the windows to make sure that the killer bees couldn't get inside. She knew that XANA would make the bees sting everybody until they died but she was choosing to stay silent instead.

"I don't want to die!" Milly sobbed loudly.

Yumi knelt down next to Milly and said, "Listen, nobody's going to die."

"How do you know?" Milly said crying.

"I have a niece, though technically she's no blood relation." Yumi said with a gentle smile. "I always tell her to look on the bright side of things and to hold onto some hope, even when things are at their worst. Just hold onto some hope, even if it's a little, that somebody will stop the bees from getting in here."

Milly nodded and fell silent as she stopped her crying. "How can you tell that little pipsqueak to hold onto hope when we're all going to die!" Sissy shouted panicked.

"You're not helping, Sissy!" Yumi shouted. "If you think that everybody looks up to you, then stop panicking and try remaining calm!"

Sissy stopped screaming and looked at the Japanese girl with shock. Nobody had ever dared raise their voice to her and stayed in school to brag about it. "Don't you tell me what to do." Sissy said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Then do Ulrich a favor and try keeping calm." Yumi said not wanting to have brought Ulrich into the conversation.

Yumi grabbed her cellphone and dialed Jeremy's number. "Jeremy, how's it going?" Yumi asked.

"I'm scanning Morgan and Odd into Lyoko now." Jeremy said typing at the computer and saying, "Scanner Odd. Scanner Morgan. Virtualization! (A/N I know, I probably missed something but I'm not exactly keeping track)"

Morgan kept her eyes closed tight before feeling a sense of nothingness as she fell to the ground and landed on her butt. She opened her eyes and looked around, surprised to find herself in a forest region. "Welcome to Lyoko." Odd said grinning.

"What happened?" Morgan asked looking confused. "We're not on Earth anymore."  
"We're in Lyoko and right now, Aelita and Ulrich need help." Odd said starting to run off. "Hope you can learn while you fight!"

Morgan chased after Odd and watched as he shot his laser arrows at some monsters that looked like roaches. "What in the hell are those!" Morgan shouted.

"Those are roachers. Try to hit the mark on their shells to destroy them. Since you're using Yumi's character, you have the power of telekinesis and you have a fan that is a good weapon." Jeremy said.

"Whoa!" Morgan shouted as a roacher shot at her, missing only by a few centimeters.

Insinctively, she grabbed Yumi's weapon and threw it at a roacher, watching in amazement as the fan it the mark on the roacher's shell and blew up. "Good job!" Ulrich said running back to them. "Now lets go before XANA decides to send more of his monsters."

"This place is weird." Morgan said as a girl with pink ears walked out from behind a tree.

"Hi. I'm Aelita, you must be Morgan." Aelita greeted with a pleasant smile. "Jeremy said that you would be using Yumi's character."

"Uh, guys, an elf is talking to me." Morgan said looking a little freaked out.

Odd and Ulrich laughed and Jeremy said, "That's Aelita. She's the sole inhabitant of Lyoko."

"Okay, can somebody please tell me how Jeremy's talking to us when he's not here?" Morgan asked looking up at the sky.

"Sorry to have to rush you guys, but Yumi just called and things are getting worse." Jeremy shouted.

They started running until they saw an activated tower. "No monsters so far, you guys." Jeremy reported as Aelita went into the tower.

"So what now?" Morgan asked before screaming as Ulrich was shot by a hornet and devitalized.

"Its okay, he's back here on Earth." Jeremy reported. "You two hurry up and get rid of the hornets."  
"Uh, okay." Morgan said watching as Odd fired his laser arrows and got shot.

Morgan threw the fan and jumped back as a hornet tried to hit her. "Alright! Got one!" Morgan shouted doing a stupid dance before catching the fan and throwing it again as Odd fired a laser arrow.

Ulrich leaned against the elevator wall, exhausted from the fight in Lyoko. He walked to where Jeremy was sitting and saw that Odd and Morgan were easily killing XANA's monsters. "Morgan, seventy life points left. Odd, same." Jeremy said before his cell phone rang. "Yumi? Okay, Aelita's in the tower now."  
"better tell Morgan what's going to happen before she haves a panic attack."  
"Morgan, just so you don't have a panic attack, we're going back into the past, probably around to when you first arrived to Kadic so don't be surprised if you feel a sense like its already happened once."

"Okay, Jer." Morgan answered.

"Return to the past now."

In the cafeteria, the bees stopped just as they managed to get into the cafeteria and came close to stinging everybody. Yumi sighed with relief and leaned against a wall just as everything and everybody was surrounded in white light.

Few hours earlier…

Yumi and Morgan walked towards the school in silence before Morgan looked at her cousin. "Uh, Yumi, what just happened?" Morgan asked quietly.

"We left Japan." Yumi answered.

"Not that, baka. I mean, I was in Lyoko with Odd and then Jeremy said we were going back into the past. What happened?"

Yumi looked at her cousin and said, "We're back in the past, a few hours technically. Nobody besides us, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd remember. Well, Aelita remembers too and I'm willing to bet XANA remembers."

"Damn. Here I was thinking at it was a dream." Morgan said pretending to look unhappy.

"You remember?" Yumi asked looking surprised.

Morgan nodded as they walked onto school grounds. "Hey, Yumi." The guys greeted.

"Hey, guys." Yumi said with a smile. "Guess what."

The boys looked surprised when they saw Morgan looking at them without any fear or anything. Just confusion. "What?" Ulrich asked looking at Yumi.

"Kaji remembers what happened." Yumi stated with a sigh.

"Don't sound disappointed." Morgan shot at Yumi before turning her attention to the boys. "Okay, I've got questions and I would really appreciate them being answered."

**lostmoonchild: and there's chapter two. I'm working on the chapters ahead of time and during school (mainly during study hall) writing down ideas. I'm now working on chapter three and its almost finished. If I get enough reviews and you ask nicely, I'll update very soon. As always, Read and Reivew, flames are accepted so don't be afraid to tell me if something needs to be fixed. Like the chapters being a little shorter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**lostmoonchild: Thanks everybody for reviewing! Here's chapter three, enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so don't sue me!**

"Not here." Jeremy said. "We'll explain in my room."

"Seriously looking forward to hearing what the hell just happened." Morgan said walking between Yumi and Odd.

Odd smiled a little and said, "You fought pretty good in Lyoko, Morgan. I was impressed."

Morgan blushed slightly and Yumi laughed a little. "Already getting a crush?" Yumi asked in Japanese.

"Shut up. You know the rules.." Morgan said quietly in Japanese. "I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend yet."

Yumi sighed and rested one of her arms on her cousin's shoulders. "Cousin dearest, Jason had no idea on what he's talking about since he's drunk half the time." Yumi answered still talking in Japanese. "It's because of you and Derrick that your daughter isn't severely messed up mentally."

Morgan pushed Yumi's arm off of her shoulder and rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Not that its any of my business, but who raised you since your parents died?" Ulrich asked.

"My brother and I raised ourselves basically with some help from Grandpa and Yumi's parents." Morgan answered looking away.

"Then why aren't you staying with Yumi? It'd make more sense if you two are family." Jeremy answered.

"Kaji never liked doing anything simple." Yumi answered with a grin. "Besides, she and my dad don't really get along and when the subject of Kaji staying at my house came up, dad said no."

"How come?" Odd asked.

Morgan looked at Odd and said, "Her dad had a thing for my mom. But my mom met my dad and got married after they found out that she was pregnant with my older brother so Yumi's dad married my mom's sister. Then about nine months later, my older brother was born. A week later, Yumi and me."

They waited as Jeremy unlocked the door to his room and let them inside. "Hey, Jeremy, contact Aelita so she can help explain Lyoko's origins." Ulrich said leaning against a wall.

Morgan sat on the bed and looked around with some interest. "Genius at work." Morgan said with a grin as she saw Jeremy's computer.

"Aelita? Are you there?" Jeremy asked before Aelita showed up on the screen.

"Hello, Jeremy. What's going on in the real world?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy blushed slightly and said, "Well, we've got a new volunteer. Remember that girl, Morgan, that we brought to Lyoko to help against XANA's monsters?"

Aelita nodded and listened as Jeremy explained what was happening. "Okay, stupid question: what's the deal between him and Aelita?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Einstein has a crush on Aelita." Odd whispered with a grin. "Aelita returns the feelings except both are completely unaware that the other likes them."

Morgan grinned and said, "Sounds amusing."

Both laughed quietly and Odd added silently, "You know, Ulrich and Yumi have a crush on each other except neither don't want to admit it since they're both shy."

"Yumi-chan, shy?" Morgan asked looking amazed. "Amazing."

Odd nodded and said, "She got all jealous once because Sissy said that Ulrich was dating Emily."

"Who?"

"A girl in Yumi's grade." Odd answered with a shrug. "You should have heard Yumi."

Morgan giggled and Yumi looked pleased that her cousin was at least smiling and giggling. "Something on your mind, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Just thinking. All the time that Morgan was in Japan, I never saw her smile too much and when she did, the people who knew her best all knew that she was simply smiling to make everything seem like it was alright. Now, she's truly smiling instead of trying to hide behind a mask (A/N see where the title comes in?) like she had done so many times before." Yumi answered watching as her cousin and Aelita started talking. Mainly Morgan asking about Lyoko and how they found Lyoko.

Ulrich nodded and said, "She seemed to be extremely timid around us before. But now she's acting like she's known us for years."  
"She never really had friends back in Japan." Yumi answered. "I guess she's trying to make attempts to get along with everybody."

"Except Sissy." Odd added.

Yumi nodded and listened to Jeremy question Morgan about her special viruses. "How do you program them not to destroy a computer?" Jeremy asked.

"Each virus, whether a computer virus or one that can get a human sick, has some form of genetic code. All you have to do is figure out what that code is and you can reprogram it to do whatever you want. To destroy computers, to protect, or to help protect virtual beings."

"Is that even possible?" Jeremy asked looking at Aelita.

"Theoretically, yes." Aelita answered. "But I've never met or heard of anybody who could actually do it. Just rumors that it could be done."

Morgan smiled and said, "Well, its basically the same principle as if there was a virus running around that could get humans extremely sick."  
"Inject dormant viruses into the person to work as a vaccine." Jeremy said nodding in understanding. "That just might be what we're looking for to act as the anti-virus."

"Whoa, time out! From what I understand from what you two explained so far while Kage and the guys were talking, Aelita is infected with a virus that XANA put in her to keep from getting shut down." Morgan answered. "I told you, the virus that I'm working on isn't a materialization virus, it's a protection virus for virtual people. Now we could change the virus slightly to help get rid of the virus XANA put in Aelita except it's going to be a pain in the ass just to change it so that Aelita's code is unharmed and that only XANA's virus gets beaten. Then there's the materialization which I'm actually AMAZED that you two managed to do without turning Aelita inside out."

"How far are you on the special virus?" Aelita asked.

Morgan closed her eyes and leaned against a wall. "Well, I'd have to say still designing what I want it to do." Morgan answered. "Then once the protection virus is done, I'll test it to see how well it does with virtual beings. If it does well, then some more tests will be run and then here we go. Aelita is human. Assuming of course Jeremy still has the materialization program."

"Still got it." Jeremy said. "If you need help, just let Aelita and me know and we'll try to help out as much as possible."  
Morgan nodded gratefully and stretched. "Well, I gotta get to my room and unpack. Then I might take a nap since my brain is still trying to absorb all the weird stuff that's happened today."

"See ya later, Kaji." Yumi said as Morgan left the room and closed the door behind her.

"She's really warmed up a bit." Jeremy said looking surprised. "How come?"

"I guess she wants to help with the fight against XANA." Yumi said.

Nodding, Jeremy went back to chatting with Aelita and started working on a character for Morgan to use while Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd talked about their summer vacations.

A couple hours after Yumi had gone home for supper, Ulrich and Odd headed back to their rooms after they escorted Morgan back to her room after they had all eaten. Ulrich was now asleep seeing as it was eleven at night. Odd, on the other hand, was wide awake. "C'mon, Kiwi. We're going outside." Odd whispered.

Kiwi wagged his tail happily and followed Odd out the door and outside. When Odd got outside, he saw Morgan looking up at the stars with a hopeful look. "Hey." Odd greeted.

Morgan jumped a little and braced herself as if expecting to be hit but relaxed when she saw Odd. "Hey, Odd." Morgan greeted and then noticed Kiwi. "Uh, what's that?"

"Oh, this is Kiwi, my dog." Odd answered watching as Morgan walked over to him and knelt down so Kiwi could sniff her hand.

"He's charming. I almost brought a fox to Kadic with me except then Yumi said that she would take me to the mall sometime for new clothes. Then my bag started growling."

Odd started laughing as Morgan told him of how she tried to convince the security guards that her bag was possessed. "Too bad." Odd said laughing. "Would have been interesting to see a fox running around."

Morgan nodded and looked up at the stars. "Yeah, it would have been." Morgan said looking up at the stars with a wistful look in her eyes.

"You want to talk about something?" Odd asked as they started walking through the park.

"I don't know, Odd. This just seems so strange. I feel like I was thrown into some other world and have to learn how to survive all over again." Morgan answered. "I don't know exactly how to trust people."

Odd grabbed Morgan's hand and looked at her with calming eyes. "Hey, you'll get used to this." Odd answered. "Listen, I've known you for only a day and already you trust us enough to help us fight against XANA."

"The world doesn't help some people, did you know that? I don't plan on acting like a majority of the world's assholes." Morgan answered calmly before looking at Odd again.

Odd looked at Morgan and said, "We're special. We get to save the world like superheroes. Except nobody remembers or knows."

Morgan smiled and said, "Sometimes, what the world doesn't know is good. Ignorance is a bliss."

Odd nodded and they watched as Kiwi ran in front of them, sniffing the base of the trees for a place to mark his territory. **_Why's he still touching my hand? Most people try to have as little contact with me as possible._** Morgan thought looking at Odd. **_Why am I not pulling away? _**

They stayed outside for half an hour before heading back inside. "Listen, Einstein made a character for you to use. Tomorrow after classes we were planning on taking you to the factory so you can take a look at the super computer and then we'll go to Lyoko so you can get used to your character." Odd said watching Morgan's expression and seeing only confusion.

"Odd, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Morgan hesitated a minute and asked, "Why are you all so nice to me?"

Odd looked surprised and said, "Because nobody deserves to be treated like shit. I think that you're a remarkable woman and that you deserve some kindness. Besides what your family and friends in Japan show you."

"I guess this is a second chance."

"Yeah, it is."

Morgan smiled and gently kissed Odd on the cheek. "Oyasumi nasai, Odd, and arigato." Morgan whispered before quickly retreated to her room.

Odd grinned happily and headed to his room with Kiwi. "That, Kiwi, is a woman." Odd said before falling asleep.

**lostmoonchild: there's chapter three! Surprisingly this only took me three days to write but that was probably because my dad (AKA my parole officer) was telling me to get this done and posted by Saturday since he thought I was still on chapter two. As always, read and review, flames are accepted. I've got to go now, my stupid little brother (who I think is my THIRD parole officer, my mother being my second parole officer) wants to use the computer. Oh the woes of big sisterhood.**


	5. Chapter 4

**lostmoonchild: Okay! Here's chapter four, sorry it's a little late but I had a pain in the butt time trying to figure out how to write this chapter seeing as there was a pain in the butt part to write. What that part is, you'll have to read and find out. So enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so don't sue me!**

The next day they were sitting at the lunch table eating their lunch talking about what they would be doing after school. "First we'll show you the super computer since you were still too freaked out to notice it." Jeremy said looking at Morgan.

"Not my fault. Try going to school with your older cousin thinking that you'd have a second chance to live a normal life and find out that your cousin and her friends are fighting a war in which nobody knows about." Morgan answered calmly.

They started laughing and changed the subject when Sissy showed up. "Ulrich dear, you shouldn't be hanging around these losers. Especially those two." Sissy said shooting an evil glare at the two Japanese girls.

"First of all, I'm not your "Ulrich dear" and never will be. Secondly, I would rather be dead than hang out with you and your friends." Ulrich answered calmly. "Third, there's nothing wrong with me being around Yumi and Morgan."  
Sissy frowned and made a pouting face. "But, Ulrich-dear, they're so mean to me!" Sissy whined.

"Some cheese to go with that whine?" Morgan asked with a grin.

Sissy's face turned red and she said, "How dare you talk like that to me, you slut."

Morgan shrugged and said, "Call me what you like, Mademoiselle Bitch."

They started laughing and Sissy glared at Morgan. "I will find out what you're hiding, Kaze, even if I have to look up the reasons why your parents are dead (A/N they've already started classes but I'm too lazy to write about what happens during classes) and where you originally came from."

"I'll help you out with where I originally came from." Morgan said with a grin. "The fiery depths of Hell where silent screams hurl. Having been born an annoyance, fulfilling a curse, I revive my pride."

"Drama queen." Yumi muttered shaking her head.

Sissy frowned and said, "Don't be a smart ass."

"I'm certainly not a dumbass. So that just leaves me to be a smartass." Morgan answered coolly. "Now, bye-bye, I think I hear my eyes screaming to look at something other than something that looks like she stands on street corners charging two hundred dollars for a lay."

They started laughing as Sissy stormed off away from the cafeteria. "That was cruel." Ulrich said still laughing.

"Couldn't help it, saw loathing in her eyes." Morgan answered calmly. "Thought that she was against Japanese people."

They all rolled their eyes and started talking again about random stuff.

Sissy stormed to her room and logged onto the internet. "Calling me a whore, how dare she!" Sissy muttered angrily as she typed in "Morgan Kaze" in the search engine and getting 200, 001 results.

She clicked on the first one and looked surprised when she read a missing persons article for a girl called Morgan Kaze. "Last seen in her apartment by her mother and father. Was reported missing the next morning when her parents found her room completely trashed." Sissy read out loud. "Blood was everywhere, making police suspect kidnapping gone wrong…"

She backed to the results and clicked on another link. "Found Morgan Kaze and need help getting rid of her and her family? Email me on where she and her family is and I'll get rid of them without any efforts." A website said.

Smirking, Sissy emailed the person in charge of the website and told him where the two Japanese girls could be found. After the email had been sent, Sissy logged off the net and headed outside before she got caught by Jim for being in the dorm during school hours.

A few hours later school had ended for the day so the group went to the factory. "down the rope into the elevator." Morgan sang as they slid down the ropes and went into the elevator.

"Shut up. You're acting like Sari when she's drunk." Yumi complained as they walked into the elevator.

"How do you know I'm not drunk?" Morgan asked grinning.

"Your shirt's still on." Yumi answered feeling embarrassed at the moment to have to admit that Morgan was her cousin.

Morgan started laughing and shook her head. "The fun days are over." Morgan said still laughing, obviously hyper for some stupid reason. "They died out three years ago."

The three boys looked at the laughing girl and looked at Yumi with questioning looks. "No idea on what she's on today." Yumi answered when the elevator stopped. "She'll sober up once she sees the super computer."

Morgan's eyes widened when the doors opened and she looked at the super computer. "Two words: holy shit." Morgan said looking amazed.

"Jeremy's the only one who can run the computer without anything getting messed up." Ulrich explained as they walked into the room and watched Morgan check out the super computer. "Yumi ran the computer once but there was a problem and Jeremy ended up almost getting deleted."

"Not sure I want to know." Morgan answered sitting down at the chair and typing on the keyboard. "But there's something you guys might want to know."

"What?" They asked.

They looked at the screen and saw Aelita was watching with some interest. "Try not to have a heart attack or to crash, ladies and gentlemen." Morgan said looking at them. "The super computer is compatible enough to actually handle a few viruses but I want to give XANA a special "hello, we're gonna kick your ass." present."

"And that would be?" Jeremy asked.

"A totally virtual being safe virus that only attacks whoever I program it to attack." Morgan answered with a proud smile. "Best thing is, XANA has no way of reprogramming it to attack others."

They looked at Morgan in shock and Ulrich said, "You're a scary chick."

Morgan grinned and said, "Duh. Listen, if the virus is given to XANA then it buys us about five months tops to get the anti-virus for Aelita made and to get her here on Earth permanently."

Jeremy nodded in understanding and he said, "But what if we can't get Aelita here in five months or less?"

"Then the virus wears off completely and we deal with an extremely pissed off XANA." Morgan stated simply.

"Where's the virus?" Odd asked.

"In my room hidden in a safe place." Morgan answered. "I'll run back to the school and get it so we can send XANA a present."

"Later." Jeremy said. "You four get down to the scanners so I can send you all to Lyoko to help Morgan get used to being in the different regions."

"Hey, I like the forest." Morgan said as they headed into the elevator. "That count?"

They started laughing as the elevator went down to the scanners. "Kaji, we'll share." Yumi said stepping into a scanner.

"Hope this thing doesn't get confused about who's who and gets our DNA mixed up."  
"Who's going to notice?" Yumi asked.

"Exactly." Morgan answered as they were all scanned and sent to Lyoko. "Okay, every body part accounted for. HOLY SHIT! I'M VIRTUAL!"

They all started laughing at Morgan's reaction and Jeremy said, "Morgan, Yumi said that you liked guns so you have a couple of handguns hidden under your shirt. Your power is fire."

"Sweet! I hear the word 'target practice' right now!" Morgan shouted taking the handguns out of their hiding place and looking at them. ".44 caliber guns. Nice."

Yumi rolled her eyes and said, "Remember, shoot only XANA's monsters. Not us."  
"Shit, if I wanted to shoot you guys, I would have already started shooting." Morgan said laughing before Aelita showed up.

"Hello, everybody." Aelita said with a smile.

"Hey, Aelita." They greeted.

Yumi kicked Morgan in the butt and said, "And you say what, Kaji?"

Morgan started laughing and said, "Yumi's a bitch but after a while you don't even notice."

"And I'm searching your room for any bottles of alcohol." Yumi answered.

"My shirt's still on so I'm not drunk." Morgan shot back before looking around the forest region to get a better look. "Nice. Hey, Jer, when we manage to get rid of XANA and shut down Lyoko after Aelita's materialized, can we PLEASE keep this part of Lyoko?"

"No, because that'll give XANA a place to hide out." Jeremy answered. "Now head to a tower so you all can head to the Polar Region."  
They headed to a tower and went to the different region, each one getting more of a response than the last. "I like the forest one best." Morgan said when they were devitalized.

"Duh, figured that you'd be more comfortable and would have less of a freakout." Yumi answered as they went back up to the super computer.

Odd looked over at Morgan and noticed that she had a sort of distant look in her eyes, just like she was thinking about something. "What'cha thinking about?" Odd asked looking at the Japanese girls.

"Just have a bad feeling, that's all." Morgan answered before starting to talk with Jeremy and Aelita about working on the anti-virus as soon as XANA was infected with a virus.

"Okay, so we've got five months tops before we have to get the anti-virus finished." Jeremy said with a nod. "I think we can get this done."  
"But what if XANA tries to get rid of the virus?" Aelita asked.

"That's one of the many beauties of my viruses. There is no way of getting rid of them without the right code." Morgan said with a grin. "The more you try to get rid of them, the more damage the viruses do to the computer."

"So it'll weaken XANA." Jeremy said looking amazed. "He won't be able to pull highly dangerous stuff to get us killed."  
"No matter what he does, it's still dangerous." Morgan answered. "Jeremy, from what I understand, if XANA gets killed then Aelita dies too. The virus can destroy XANA but I need to reprogram it so he doesn't get shut down until AFTER the anti-virus is completed."

Jeremy nodded and asked, "How long will it take?"

"Five minutes tops. Then about ten minutes to get it loaded into the super computer before sending it straight to XANA." Morgan answered. "So about fifteen minutes total."

"Then let's go get the virus thing." Ulrich said looking at them.

Morgan smiled and said, "You guys wait here, I have a bad feeling."

Yumi looked slightly concerned and she asked in Japanese, "What? I know you, Kaji, you never want anybody to stay behind unless you know that something's going to happen."

"Kage, something isn't right. Please, just stay here with the guys and Aelita so I can run back to get the program, please." Morgan answered in Japanese. "Please?"

Yumi nodded and said, "You have ten minutes. If you're not back by then, I'm going to go get your butt."

Morgan nodded in understanding and said with a joking voice, "Not even the demons in the darkest depths of hell would be able to prevent me from my mission!"

They watched with confused looks as Morgan went into the elevator and went straight to the school. "Your cousin, is extremely weird." Ulrich said. "Even weirder than Odd."  
Yumi shrugged and said, "Got hit on the head too many times as a kid. Not to mention dropped on her skull when she was a baby."

Ten minutes later Yumi was about to get into the elevator when Morgan showed up. "I'm back, had to insult Sissy and her friends though since they were trying to find out what I was hiding. Five minutes were used to reprogram the virus, two minutes to insult Sissy, and three minutes to get back here."

She handed the CD to Jeremy and they watched as he downloaded the virus into the Super Computer and sent it to XANA. "How long before XANA starts to get weakened by the virus?" Jeremy asked.

Morgan smiled and started counting down, "Five… Four… Three… Two… One… and now."

Aelita looked confused and she said, "I don't feel anything."

"Virtual being safe." Morgan said simply with a yawn before checking the time. "Crap. We've gotta get back before curfew and somebody notices we're not there. Yumi, it's almost time for you to get home before your parents either call the cops or ground you."

Yumi nodded and said, "See you, Aelita."

"Bye, Yumi." Aelita said before disappearing from the screen.

They left the factory and went their separate ways. "Listen, Morgan, thanks for giving XANA a virus to weaken him. That will actually buy us time." Jeremy said as they snuck onto school grounds and into the dorm.

"No problem. Listen, I can run some tests on the viruses I have already set up and see which one does less damage to Aelita's computer code. Then we can build a basic anti-virus without worrying about messing up."

Jeremy nodded and said, "Sounds good to me. But how long will that take?"

Ulrich and Odd looked at Morgan and saw the thoughtful look on her face. "No idea. About two or three months tops maybe." Morgan answered with a shrug.

Jeremy nodded with understanding and bid them goodnight before heading to his room. "Odd, I'm going to bed. Don't you two do anything or else Yumi might kill the both of you." Ulrich warned.

Morgan blushed furiously and she looked at Odd. "Mind telling me why you're determined to stay near me?" Morgan asked looking at Odd.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Odd answered before kissing the Japanese girl and quickly running off to his room.

Morgan stood in the hall completely shocked as she touched her slightly numb lips. **_Why in the hell did he kiss me and run away? Why in the hell didn't I punch him? Do I love him?_** Morgan walked quietly to her room. **_Ugh, I'm calling Yumi and asking her what she thinks._**

Sighing, she walked into her room and locked the door behind her. "Damn, that guy confuses me more than anybody else I've ever met." Morgan muttered dialing Yumi's cell phone number. "Hey, Yumi? Can I ask you something? It's important."

**lostmoonchild: there's chapter four. Like I said at the beginning, this was a pain in the butt chapter to write. Sissy being smart on the internet was actually the hardest thing to write... and the creepiest. Read and review, I'm starting to work on chapter 5. Oh yes, if anybody is interested in DBZ, I told my brother, Wolf-Demon-Slayer, that I would mention a story that he's working on. I have no idea on what it's called so you'll just have to look him up. Ja ne for now! And as I said before, flames are accepted.**


	6. AN please read

lostmoonchild: Okay, everybody, updates are going to be whenever I can squeeze them in between homework and having therapy because of my damn hip (see profile for information as to why) so be patient, I'm working on chapter five whenever possible so don't worry. I know the writers of stories probably aren't supposed to put author notes as chapters but I need to get this out so people don't get too impatient.

Thanks for reading, I swear on my anime DVDs that I'll update as soon as possible. Oh yeah, thanks to everybody for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 5

lostmoonchild: I am SOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update but because everything's running around in what seems to be a million directions and the computer getting rid of the chapter… ugh! It's been confusing and seems to be a patience tester. Here's chapter five finally. Will somebody please do the disclaimer?

Odd: lostmoonchild does not own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless she says otherwise. The characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko are hers, even the assholes.

lost moonchild: ODD! You're going to give everything away!

Odd: what? No, I'm not. You're just worried because if the readers find out… hmph!

Yumi: covers Odd's mouth Nevermind, Odd. Read and Review!

Chapter Five

_Angry shouting._

_Fear filled Morgan's heart as she looked around her surroundings and saw "Return to me salvation" on the wall written in blood. Her blood. The blood that she had spilt trying to send a secret message to anybody who dared to into her room._

"_GET OUT HERE!" A man's voice shouted angrily._

_Morgan stepped away from her door and sat down in a corner trying to keep herself from crying. She covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly as she heard her door swing open and screamed when somebody pulled her up by her hair._

Morgan woke up with a start when she felt somebody shake her a little. Still half asleep, she grabbed a knife she kept hidden under her pillow and swung. "Kaji!" Yumi shouted.

"Huh?" Morgan rubbed her eyes sleepily and saw that she had swung the knife at Odd who was now sitting on the floor with a confused look on his face. "Oh, shit. Sorry about that, Odd."

"Hey, no harm done." Odd said with a grin.

"Having a nightmare, Morgan?" Ulrich asked looking at the Japanese girl.

Morgan shrugged and got out of bed. "Guess you can call it a bad memory." Morgan answered calmly ignoring the fact that there were three boys in her room along with Yumi.

Jeremy blushed when Morgan took her shirt off and asked, "Aren't you going to send us out of the room?"

"You can leave if you want to while I change. Or you can either turn around or watch. Your choice." Morgan answered putting a sports bra on and throwing on a tank top.

"How'd you get those scars?" Ulrich asked.

"Fire."

"Some of those aren't from a fire."

"Accidents." Morgan answered hastily and she put on a pair of jeans before putting a long sleeved shirt over her tank top, covering her arms.

"Are you done?" Jeremy asked.

They had just realized that Jeremy turned away while Morgan got dressed. "Well, one of you is a gentleman." Morgan said running her fingers through her hair hastily.

"That's not brushing."

"Like I ever have time."

"Back home you don't. here you do." Yumi said with a frown watching was Morgan shoved some books into her backpack.

Morgan ignored Yumi's comments and said, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Not having to deal with XANA today hopefully." Jeremy said as they left Morgan's room.

Morgan locked the door behind them and yawned. "So how come you're tired?" Odd asked walking next to Morgan.

"Helping Jeremy and Aelita with the stupid anti-virus." Morgan answered still yawning. "We managed to get Aelita's original code before XANA infected her and then we started working on the code. I give it a few months before she's officially free."

Yumi rolled her eyes and Odd put an arm around Morgan's shoulders. "Hey, with three geniuses working on the anti-virus, it should be done soon enough." Odd said with a grin. **_I'm amazed she hasn't pulled away._**

**_What in the living hell is wrong with me! I feel something strange… it's not bad but actually kind of nice. Is this safety?_** Morgan questioned before she crashed into somebody. "Sorry, I wasn't paying atten… oh fuck. Not YOU!" Morgan said when she noticed who she had crashed into. "Can't you stay in hell when you get shot in the chest?"

The boy smiled cruelly and asked, "Can't you die in a fire?"

"I'm still breathing, that answer your damn question?"

The four teenagers looked at the two arguing teens and saw hatred in both their eyes. "Your parents are pissed. Apparently they didn't want you running away this time. They told me that if you told anybody, you're dead and so is whoever you told?" The boy whispered coldly.

"My parents are dead to me." Morgan answered coldly glaring at the boy.

The boy smiled coldly and said, "Now, now. What would your little girl think or say if she heard her own mother talking like that to somebody? From her uncles and aunts, I can understand since the lot of you are," he paused to glance at Yumi, "delinquents. But seeing as you and your cousin are charming beauties, I'd have to say angel delinquents."

Yumi frowned and said, "You're asking for my foot up your ass."

"Anything from an angel."

"c'mon, guys, he's just trying to irritate." Morgan said glaring at the boy. "I swear it, if you come near me, you're dead."

"Who was that?" Ulrich asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"An asshole from back in the States." Morgan answered coolly. "He and his gang thought it'd be amusing to see if somebody would be able to survive being locked in a closet during a fire and I got the honor of being the test subject."

"You kept the flames away from you." Yumi said in Japanese with a knowing look.

"Then when the school saw that I was in the building during the fire, I was the one that got kicked out. Simply for surviving even though all the evidence proves that there was no way that I could have started the fire and tied myself with duct tape." Morgan answered calmly.

They looked at the teenage girl and Odd said, "Geez. Life hasn't been good for you for a while, huh?"

"Life's never really been good to me. I can list all the times it's been good on one hand." Morgan answered calmly as they got their food and sat down at their usual table.

Sissy smiled and walked towards them and said, "Why, aren't you in a bad mood today."

"Not now, Sissy, seriously in breaking a person's nose if they piss me off mood." Morgan answered calmly poking at her breakfast a little before eating.

"I can understand. I mean, having that nice boy come around here and informing ME that your parents are actually alive. I mean, what kind of daughter doesn't care enough for her parents to even say that they're dead?" Sissy asked. "You should really tell the truth."  
"First off, Sissy, it's none of your business. Second of all, you shouldn't be preaching me on telling the truth when you're a liar." Morgan answered not looking at Sissy. "Now go away. I'm about to throw up and I don't feel like wasting the remnants of last night's supper and this morning's breakfast on your shoes."

Sissy frowned and said, "I'd be careful if I were you, Kaze. Josh has powers only you can dream of."

Morgan laughed a little and said, "I don't need to dream of powers. A waste of time in my opinion seeing as I've got something better."

"And that would be what?" Sissy asked. "Your daughter?"

"How do you know?" Yumi asked looking at the snob.

Sissy smiled and said, "Josh has this little book that has every one of Morgan's dirty little secrets in."

"Go ahead. See how much I care." Morgan said standing up and heading outside.

Yumi glared at Sissy and stood up as tall as she could. "Kaji doesn't need to dream of power or be around anybody who claims to have power." Yumi said coolly. "There's an old legend that the Japanese people are descendants of the Kamis. But few are granted with the Kamis' gifts."

She turned and headed outside, closely followed by the boys. "She's not taking it seriously." Sissy said to the boy, Josh.

Josh frowned and said completely ignoring Herb and Nicholas, "I wouldn't worry. I've dealt with the slut once before, I know how to bend her enough to listen."

"Just remember, you have to get rid of that Yumi too."

Josh smiled and said, "Easy. You might as well consider them gone."

Outside the guys were watching as Yumi and Morgan practiced their martial arts. "What'd she mean about you having a daughter?" Ulrich asked. "And your parents being alive?"

Morgan kicked at Yumi's head and managed to block a punch. "It's called protection." Morgan answered jumping back before punching at Yumi. "Maybe if you take a look into the REAL world instead of choosing to turn away and believe in the sugar coated world that you live in, you'd see that there's such thing as a darker world."

"Don't be a pissed of bitch." Yumi said. "He just asked a couple questions."

"And I just answered them." Morgan answered blocking a kick. "There's such thing as a darker world, if you're not strong enough to survive in it then you'll fall."

"So you have a daughter why?" Jeremy asked.

"It's called taking in a baby that some woman abandoned in my damn car that everybody was convinced was going to die in a day." Morgan said landing on her back when Yumi managed to trip her. "Damn it, Yumi."  
"You've seriously gotta learn not to drop your guard while you're talking about somebody you give a damn about." Yumi said helping her cousin up. "Feel better?"

"Hold on a sec." Morgan said tripping Yumi and putting a foot on her throat. "Now, I feel better."

When Morgan moved her foot away from her throat, Yumi got up and grinned. "Maybe you should go to your room and try to relax. I can feel your energy raising enough to start something on fire." Yumi said in Japanese.

Morgan nodded and said, "Alright. I'm heading to my room, don't disturb unless it's a XANA attack, somebody's killing Josh, or somebody's bleeding to death. With the Josh one, just tell me so I can watch him get killed."  
They watched as she ran to her room before looking at Yumi. "Give her time." Yumi said with a shrug. "And for maybe an hour or so, plenty of space."

Morgan walked quickly to her room and felt somebody shove her against a wall. "Just like old times. Right?" Josh whispered coldly in her ear. "Except your parents aren't watching this time and there's no beer bottles around."

"What do you want?" Morgan asked coldly, wondering for a minute if she would get into trouble for burning Josh. There'd be no proof she did, only Josh's word against hers.

"You know exactly what I want." Josh hissed. "And you're being a total slut about it."

"It began with my ancestors and it shall end with this generation of my family." Morgan answered calmly. "The next generation, will have no traces that it ever existed. Only stories which they may or may not believe."

Josh turned Morgan so they were glaring at each other and said, "You'd best find a way to transfer it over to me. Your kid is pretty cute, Kaze, don't make me hurt her."

"Touch her and I'll kill you myself." Morgan whispered glaring at Josh with extreme hatred.

Josh frowned and said, "Have it your way. But just so you know, if you don't want what your parents have been doing to you and what they did to your brother all over the school, you'll do exactly as I say."

Not wanting to have all of her secrets exposed, Morgan glared at Josh and said, "Fine. But so help me I will kill you."

Josh smirked and said, "And the little wind angel has fallen from her pedestal and has hit the earth, breaking her wings so she cannot return."

Morgan pushed Josh away from her and quickly retreated into her room, locking the door behind her. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. "Yumi-chan, Josh is blackmailing me." Morgan whispered a tear rolling down her face.

The next morning they had all met in Ulrich and Odd's room trying to figure out a way to get past Josh's blackmailing. "What does he want first of all?" Ulrich asked.

"To get inside my pants." Morgan answered calmly. "My parents almost let him except the only thing keeping him from getting into my pants was me hitting him with a glass beer bottle."

Odd smiled and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "Hey, we'll get you out of trouble." Odd said.

"Trouble follows me wherever I go." Morgan said pulling away. "I'm going to my room."  
"So that's it. You'll just accept what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

Morgan stopped, her hand just centimeters away from the door handle. "I'm not meant for many things. If you all stay near me, you'll learn what those things are." Morgan answered opening the door and heading to her room.

Odd got up and left after Morgan, knocking on her door. "Go away, Odd!" Morgan shouted.

"Open up. I want to talk to you a minute." Odd said.

Morgan shivered and opened the door. "You have sixty seconds starting now." Morgan said calmly.

Odd walked into the room and said, "You shouldn't just bend over to what that bastard wants you to do."

"Why not? It's not like anybody besides Yumi cares." Morgan answered looking away.

"So that's it? You don't think anybody gives a damn?" Odd asked.

"Tell me who, Odd! Tell me who gives a fuck about a goddamn runaway? Tell me who gives a damn to somebody who's been screaming for so long that she can no longer scream!" Morgan shouted glaring at Odd.

A gasp escaped her lips as Odd grabbed her, pulling her close to him, and gently kissed her. "I give a damn and I most certainly give a fuck. I love you." Odd whispered looking at her with gentle eyes. "I heard you and I can still hear you. Something refuses to die."  
It was as if something had been pulled from her memory. From a distance, she could barely hear somebody telling her that they cared and promising her a life without fear. "You can't care about me, Odd. You'll only get hurt." Morgan whispered breaking down and crying. "Please, Odd, I love you. You don't want to care about me. I don't think I'll be able to stand losing you."

Odd held the Japanese girl close and saw Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy watching in the doorway as Morgan cried her pain. Odd didn't see any sign that they were against what they saw, he only saw acceptance in their eyes. "She needs somebody who's shoulder she can cry on." Yumi said quietly when Morgan had cried herself to sleep.

Odd nodded in agreement and brushed a few stray hairs away from Morgan's face. "We should steal her journal back." Ulrich said. "I heard some kids complaining how Josh's music was so loud. I managed to get his room number."

"Jeremy and I will go with you, Ulrich. Odd, you stay here since Kaji obviously isn't going to let you go anytime soon." Yumi said. "We'll shut the door behind us so nobody sees."  
Odd smiled gratefully and made himself comfortable, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. He smiled softly as he watched the sleeping girl shift slightly, wondering what terrible thing had happened to turn her away from all forms of comfort. "Don't worry. I promise I'll try to help you as much as I can just so you can be free again." Odd whispered softly stroking the Japanese girl's hair. "So you won't be afraid.

Yumi cringed inwardly as she pretended to flirt with Josh while Ulrich and Jeremy grabbed Morgan's journal. "So how exactly are you related to that slut?" Josh asked.

"First of all, she's not a slut." Yumi said kneeing Josh in the stomach when Jeremy and Ulrich nodded telling her that they got the journal. "Two, if you mess with her then you're messing with me. So I suggest if you want to keep the ability to reproduce, you'll stay away from us and our families."

Josh groaned and shouted, "Crazy bitch!"  
"And proud of it." Yumi shot back as they walked back towards Morgan's room.

"You should have nailed him." Ulrich said.

"I don't hit the groin until the second offense." Yumi answered. "I'm surprised that you even suggested it, Ulrich, seeing as you and Jeremy got the same "equipment" as him."

"As far as I'm concerned, he's not a guy. Real men don't threaten women." Ulrich said.

Yumi smiled and put an arm around the two boys' necks. "That's why you two will end up getting married someday. Because you two know how to treat a lady." Yumi said with a grin as they walked into Morgan's room and saw the two teenagers asleep. "And if those two sleep in the same bed together naked, I can guarantee that neither of them will live very long once Jason finds out."

"I'm not asleep." Odd said opening one eye. "Did you get the journal back?"

"Yeah. Right here." Yumi said helping Odd move Morgan and set her on the bed before setting the journal next to the sleeping girl before whispering softly in Japanese, "Perhaps you will find the refuge you have been searching for in your dreams and in somebody's arms."

"Damare." Morgan murmured in her sleep.

Yumi smiled and said, "C'mon, guys, we should let her sleep."

The guys nodded and left the room, followed by Yumi. Odd smiled inwardly and nearly missed the warning look Yumi. "I'll turn my head when you two start dating, Odd." Yumi said looking at the teenage boy. "But if Jason comes around, I'll have to act like I had no idea."

Odd nodded in understanding and Ulrich gave him a strange look. "You and Morgan dating already, Odd?"

"Not officially." Odd answered.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and said, "Wait until my beloved Aelita gets here. Then we can shut XANA down for good and finally lead normal lives."  
"Or as normal as it can possibly get for people who've been fighting against a demonic artificial intelligence." Odd said with a grin as they headed outside.

lostmoonchild: Okay! There's chapter five. Once again, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that it took so fricking long to update. I honestly thought that having chapter summaries around would help prevent it taking so long to update but I had to combine the personalities of a few assholes from my school in order to create Josh's character. As always, Read and Review. I'll get started on chapter six right away.


	8. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: Okay, chapter six is now up. Life's been a real pain in the ass since my school is officially out to get me so it's been taking a while just to get around to updating the story. So here's chapter six.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so don't sue me.

Chapter Six

"The virus is making steady progress in weakening XANA." Aelita reported. "He hasn't activated any towers in a while."

"Was that the original design of that virus?" Jeremy asked looking at Morgan.

Morgan yawned and nodded tiredly. "Not really. It's supposed to destroy but since Aelita gets destroyed if XANA gets destroyed, had to reprogram it to weaken. Not destroy." Morgan answered still yawning.

"You look tired, Morgan. Perhaps you should go back to your dorm and get some sleep." Aelita said noticing how tired the Japanese girl was.

"It's alright, Aelita. I probably won't get much sleep now days because of Josh being around."

"What's so bad about him? Nobody's told me yet." Aelita said looking confused.

"He's an asshole."  
"Jeremy?" Aelita asked making a confused face.

Jeremy looked over at Morgan and saw that she was concentrating on something as she typed away at her laptop. "He's not a good guy. Sort of like XANA except probably worse." Jeremy answered.

"XANA's an ass, Josh is a bastard." Morgan said not looking up from her screen. "Okay, Jer, just hook my computer up to yours and we'll all be able to see a basic idea on what it's going to do."

They hooked their computers together and they watched in fascination as a DNA stand appeared with small circles hook onto the strand. "Okay, pretend that the DNA stand with the circles attached to it is Aelita's code and the circles is XANA's virus," Morgan said typing a few things before hitting 'enter' causing some X's to appear and attach themselves to the circles, "and the X's is the anti-virus. Watch what the anti-virus does."

They watched as the X's pulled the circles away from the DNA stand and looked amazed when the circles got absorbed before the X's destroyed themselves leaving no trace of the virus. "Will the anti-virus really do that?" Jeremy asked looking amazed.

"It should. But just to be safe, I'd like to have a little more of the anti-virus running around in Aelita to destroy any parts of the virus that may still be in her even after materialization and XANA gets shut down." Morgan answered. "Aelita won't be able to feel it, even if there are any remnants of the virus left so it's perfectly safe."

Aelita smiled and said, "This is so exciting. Soon I'll be able to live in the Real World with all of you."  
"Hey, princess, don't get your hopes up too much." Morgan said with a smile. "As you may have already noticed from your first trip on Earth, not everybody's nice."

Aelita looked at Morgan and could see an emotion in her eyes that she had never seen before. Sure the Japanese girl was smiling, but the smile didn't appear to be reaching her eyes. "I've gotta get going before somebody checks in my room and sees me not there." Morgan said shutting down her laptop and heading to her room.

"Jeremy? May I ask you a question?" Aelita asked.

"Sure."

"What was that emotion in Morgan's eyes when she smiled?" Aelita asked looking confused. "When she smiled, there was something in her eyes that didn't look right."

Jeremy thought for a minute and said, "Pain."

"Pain?" Aelita asked. "She didn't look injured."

"Some injuries are on the inside. Those types of injuries, are the ones that take the longest to heal." Jeremy explained.

"Do they ever heal?" Aelita asked.

"With time perhaps. But sometimes, some injuries refuse to heal."

Aelita didn't really understand what Jeremy was talking about but she simply shrugged trying to imagine what it'd be like having a wound that refused to heal. "I don't think I would like to have an injury that would not heal, Jeremy." Aelita admitted.

"Neither would I, Aelita. Neither would I." Jeremy admitted.

Morgan snuck outside the dorms not really feeling any regret about lying to Jeremy and Aelita. A smile spread across her lips as she saw Odd waiting for her. "You look tired." Odd said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I was helping Jeremy and Aelita with the anti-virus.'" Morgan admitted quietly.

"You should get some sleep sometime. You might actually find that you'll be able to stay awake more." Odd added. "Kaji, I've noticed you're more tired."  
"I don't want to sleep. Not while HE is here."

Odd held the Japanese girl close and gently kissed her. "I'll never understand you, Morgan Kaze." Odd muttered as they walked through the park. "But I'll sure try and I'll try to pull you out of whatever darkness you're trapped in."

**_You're gonna need one hell of a rope._** Morgan thought holding onto Odd's hand tightly as they walked. "Is there a reason you wanted to see me tonight, Odd?" Morgan questioned.

"I wanted to learn a little about you." Odd answered. "I mean…"

Morgan blushed and said, "Well, I have a daughter…"

"What's her name?"

"She's like me. Has two names." Morgan said. "Her Japanese name is Amaya, which translates into "night rain" and her English name is Abby."

"What are your names?" Odd asked. "Morgan and Kaji?"

"Kaji is just a nickname that everybody calls me when they're either trying to get my attention or calm me down." Morgan answered looking at the ground. "My Japanese name is Ami. English name Morgan."

"Ami." Odd said trying the word. "What's it mean?"

"Friend."

Odd smiled and gently made Morgan look at him. "I like it." Odd whispered leaning forwards.

------Morgan's POV------

"I like it."

My heart pounded loudly in my chest as Odd leaned forward, looking ready to kiss me. My thoughts went back to the night when Odd quickly kissed me before he ran off. Would he do that this time? I didn't know, and I was almost afraid that he would.

A jolt shot through my body as Odd's lips gently touched mine. Something deep down told me that this was right and a voice whispered fire and ice softly in my ears. I was fire so was Odd ice?

Slowly, we pulled away and blushed a little. The warm night had shot up to hot before shooting down to cold before finally settling on somewhere in between. "That's weird." Odd said as we started walking again.

"What?"

"The temperature. IT just shot up before falling before finally settling on this temp." Odd answered.

I wouldn't admit it even if my mother's life depended on it, but I knew the reason why. I was fire, he was ice. We contradicted each other but in a strange way, evened the other out.

"So what were your parents like? I mean, you were pretending they were dead and all." Odd answered.

I felt my heart speed up in fear and I whispered, "I hate them just as they hate me."

"I doubt they hate you."  
"You have no idea on how wrong you are, Odd. They stopped caring years ago." I whispered, my voice suddenly cold.

--------end POV-------

Odd jumped slightly at how cold Morgan's voice had turned and began seeing that whenever her parents were mentioned, she's always back off and keep quiet, quickly shooting glares at whoever brought up her parents. "Listen, if you don't want to talk about your parents then it's alright with me. I just want to get to know you a little." Odd said trying to calm the Japanese girl down.

"I just don't like talking about them." Morgan muttered. "So what about your parents? What are they like?"

"My mom's got a real sense of humor, just like me. Except her jokes are better." Odd said with a laugh. "My dad, well, he's the serious type that doesn't really like joking."

"They contradict each other."

"yeah."  
"So why'd they send you here?"

"I wanted to come here. They were always fighting so I felt like I was going crazy and I wanted to get out of there before the fights got physical."  
"Did he ever hit your mom or you?" Morgan asked.

"No, just stormed out of the house and got drunk." Odd answered stopping and looking at her. "We should get back to the school before somebody catches us."  
Morgan nodded and held onto Odd's hand as they walked back to the school. "Good night, Odd." Morgan murmured as she quickly kissed Odd's cheek. "You're a good guy, one of the first ones who can keep their hands to themselves that I've met in a long time."

"Just wait until after the second month of us dating. Then my hands will wander a little." Odd answered.

"Fortunately for you and for me, you won't be getting past second base anytime soon." Morgan said opening the door to her room. "And there's no way you're getting to third or a homerun anytime soon. I'm not like that."  
"That makes two of us." Odd answered with a grin.

Morgan blushed and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Odd." Morgan whispered.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Odd answered before heading back to his room only to find Ulrich wide awake.

"You went to see her, didn't you?" Ulrich asked watching as Odd changed into his pajamas.

"Ulrich, look at her. She's beautiful."

"She looks almost exactly like Yumi." Ulrich answered.

"Point being?" Odd asked.

Ulrich sighed and said, "Odd, Morgan is Yumi's cousin and Yumi is our friend. Don't you think it'd be weird dating your friend's cousin?"

"No." Odd said laying down and petting Kiwi. "I don't see any harm in it."

Ulrich shrugged and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Odd yawned and fell asleep about ten minutes later.

A few hours later everybody in the dorms woke up to the smell of smoke. "Everybody out!" Jim shouted opening up the doors.

"Good job, slut. You just started another." Josh mocked as everybody hurried outside.

"I didn't start the first one and I didn't start this one." Morgan said coldly before turning her attention to the guys. "Do you think that it's XANA?"

"Yes. I was talking with Aelita when she said that XANA activated a tower so we'll have to get to Lyoko."

"Preferably not in a crisp." Ulrich said pointing to the wall of fire that was blocking the door.

Morgan walked to the front of the group and glared at the fire. The halls heated up even more as the fire that was blocking the door started backing away. "Even when the fire is started by a demonic computer bent on world domination, I can still control it." Morgan said with a grin as she concentrated on moving the fire away from the door. "Everybody get going, unless you want to be send back to your parents in a match box."

Everybody took off running towards the door except Josh. "FREAK!" Josh shouted shoving Morgan near some flames.

"Don't touch her!" Odd shouted an icy breeze suddenly appearing and chilling everybody except him.

Morgan smiled a little when Josh took off running through the door and said, "You know, Odd, fire and ice are supposed to be enemies but we're allies. That's screwed up."

They took off running and stopped suddenly when the ceiling began falling. "Oh shit." Odd swore grabbing cell phone. "Do you know if Jeremy and Ulrich made it out?"

Morgan sat down on the ground and closed her eyes, appearing as if she was trying to look through the fire with her eyes closed. "Yes, they just made it outside. Jeremy's arm is burned bad enough that if we didn't have the return to the past program, it would scar and would be sensitive to light, perhaps." Morgan whispered opening her eyes before standing up again. "Now let's go. There's still a way out."

They moved quickly through the fire as Odd called Jeremy and told him that they were trying to find a way out. "All the exits are blocked." Odd told Jeremy.

"Well, Yumi has a message for Morgan."

"I'll relay the message." Odd answered before saying, "Kaji, Yumi says to have some fun."

"Already doing that, babe!" Morgan said looking around as if trying to find something. "No use, XANA wrecking my fun."

She screamed when the roof fell in front of them and she retreated next to Odd. Tears started rolling down her face as she remembered the fire that killed her grandmother.

-------flashback--------

"_Ami! Ami, where are you?" An old woman shouted looking through different rooms trying to keep from breathing in the smoke._

_A small girl with large medium green eyes looked terrified as she found herself surrounded by flames. "Grandmother! Help me!" The little girl screamed tears rolling down her bruised face._

_The old woman heard the child's screams and ran as fast as her burned legs could carry her into the room. "AMI! Where are you!" The old woman shouted._

"_In the corner."_

"_Use it, Ami! Push the flames away from you!"_

"_I'm scared!"_

"_Use it! Do you want to see your loved ones again! Use it!"_

_The small child closed her eyes and imagined the flames being pushed away from her. The old woman screamed as the flames burned her flesh before moaning when she picked the young girl up. "Grandmother, you're hurt…"_

"_Don't worry. Just run as fast as you can and make sure you dodge the flames."_

_The little girl nodded and held onto her grandmother's burned hand, wincing when she felt the raw flesh, and walked as quickly as she could with her grandmother. When they got down to the lobby the old woman fell over barely breathing. "Gramma, wake up. We're almost outside!" The girl screamed tears rolling down her face as two firefighters came into the building. "We've got an old woman and a kid in here. Lets get them out."_

_The old woman never made it outside alive._

_---------End Flashback-------_

Odd held Morgan close to him as he felt the flame's heat get hotter as the fire got closer to them. "I love you…" Odd whispered before the flames froze.

Morgan sighed and rested her head on Odd's chest, whispering before they were surrounded in light and thrown back into the past, "I love you too."

Suddenly they found themselves an hour before Yumi had to leave. "Ugh, I'm gonna be sick eventually." Morgan muttered shaking her head.

They started laughing at the Japanese girl and Ulrich suggested that they train a little. "Go easy on him, Kaji. I know you." Yumi said watching as Morgan and Ulrich got into a defensive position.

"I'm not THAT bad." Ulrich said.

"I didn't say you were bad. I'm just concerned for your safety." Yumi answered with a grin.

They started laughing and after an hour Yumi still hadn't gone home. "I'm bored and need something to do since Hiro (AN is that Yumi's little brother's name?) is at a friend's house and my parents are going out tonight." Yumi said with a sigh.

They walked to the dorms and saw Josh talking with Sissy and her gang. "Listen, I didn't think that those two would be so stubborn. That slut used to be scared half to death but now she's acting like her parents…"

"Look what the cat dragged in." Sissy said with a smirk. "Ulrich dear, you should really dump those losers. Hanging out with them just looks bad on your reputation."

Yumi and Morgan started talking in Japanese before both cracked up laughing. "We'd best be grateful that they don't understand Nihongo(Japanese)."

"They're not Nihonjinron (Japanese people)." Morgan answered with a shrug. "We'll translate for our friends later."

Josh smirked and said, "Like I want to know what you two sluts are saying. You both are probably decendants of sluts. Every female in your family spread their legs for somebody all the time."  
Yumi made a fist and punched Josh as hard as she could. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!" Sissy shouted trying to make Josh's nose stop bleeding.

"Nobody in our family has ever been a slut." Yumi said calmly. "Your mother, Josh, was probably once a slut which resulted in having you."

Morgan put her hand up to her mouth to hide a smile that was forming across her face. She didn't like anybody dishonoring her family's honorable name and was pleased that Yumi was just as passionate about honoring their family's name. "How could you have put up with him over in the States?" Yumi asked looking disgusted.

"I fought back." Morgan muttered. "besides, it wasn't like Queen Bitch and King Bastard let me go anywhere besides home and school."

"Miss Ishiyama, come to my office tomorrow morning." The principal said. "The rest of you back to your rooms."

"Busted." Yumi muttered. "Make sure you translate what we said."  
"Yeah, sure."

They watched as Yumi left the school before heading to their rooms. "We said that just being around Sissy would be social damage." Morgan said laughing as they headed to their rooms. "And it turns out that we're right."

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's over. How about two or more reviews for this chapter and then I'll update ASAP since I've already got chapter seven started? Does that sound fair? READ AND REVIEW or else I won't know if people still like the story and if I should continue it or just let it be like all the other stories I haven't posted... dead.


	9. Chapter 7

**lostmoonchild: Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry if chapter six was a little sad but believe it or not that chapter is kinda supposed to help a little for later chapters. How exactly, that's for me to know and you all to find out when it happens (grins). I'm so mean but just to be nice, here's chapter seven as promised. Just a warning, this chapter is a bit nasty so if you can't stand attempted rape or hearing about somebody being raped then murdered, don't read. Before I forget the disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Everybody else is mine so don't sue.**

Chapter Seven:

Josh frowned with displeasure as he touched the bandages on his nose. He was disgusted that his nose had been broken so easily by a girl who, in his opinion, could have been a mother. She was a tricky girl and a severe flaw in his plan if he expected to be feared by all in this school. If he expected to be feared by everybody, he'd have to show anybody who was against him that he meant business and was supposed to be feared by all.

His eyes wandered around the room before resting on an unmarked box. A grin formed as he started thinking of an idea so disgusting -pleasurable for him but disgusting for the victim and everybody else- that it sent chills of pleasure down his spine. To every one of his victims, he was a monster that had yet to be stopped.

Yumi frowned as she listened to the principal talk about why she was being put in detention. "You punched a student who claims that he did nothing wrong." The principal said calmly. "What is going on?"

"He was insulting my family so I punched him." Yumi answered calmly. "He called Morgan and me sluts and said that every female in our family were sluts so since Morgan is scared to death of him, I socked him. I don't deny punching him and I won't ever deny punching him."

The principal looked surprised at Yumi's answer, normally students tried denying what they did but she was admitting what she did and was accepting it! What in the world was going on? Now being the "oh so great principal" that he was, he cleared his throat and informed Yumi that she'd be attending detention after school for one hour every day for the week. "Now get going, Yumi. I doubt you'd want to be late for class." The principal said.

Yumi left the office and went outside, immediately spotting her friends. "So what'd he say?" Ulrich asked.

"Detention for a week." Yumi said unhappily before noticing the amused look on her cousin's face. "And what is going through that twisted head of yours?"

Morgan smiled faintly and said, "Just remembering the good old days. Confusing teachers... saying stuff like, "No, I'M Yumi. She's Ami." Ahh, I miss those days."

Yumi's eyes widened in realization as a grin spread across her face. "Genius person who seems evil every few months." Yumi said with a laugh. "It's not going to work here."

"Says who? Just use contacts, a wig, switch clothes... Could actually work." Morgan said with a grin. "You don't go to detention and I do."

"They'll call her parents." Jeremy said looking at the two girls.

"Not even Kami-sama could tell the difference and he's supposed to be the almighty know it all!" Morgan answered calmly.

They looked at Yumi and saw a look of amusement in her eyes. "Before detention." Yumi said calmly.

"Wait a minute, if the principal figures out which is which..." Jeremy said but trailed off.

"Jer, back in Japan we were called twin cousins and for a good reason. We were born on the same and we look alike, except for the eyes." Morgan said calmly. "Nobody would be able to tell the difference unless they looked good and hard once we decide to be serious about switching places."

"And unfortunately, we're being serious." Yumi said as they sat down at their usual bench, watching as Morgan chose to lie down on the grass. "You know, Kaji, benches were made for a reason."

Morgan smiled and said, "Yeah, but the grass feels nicer. More comfortable."

Odd laughed and said, "You're crazy."

"Yeah, the doctors deturmined that a long time ago." Morgan said with a laugh. "Except I didn't appear to be a threat to anybody or myself."

"Bullshit on the not being a threat to yourself." Yumi answered in Japanese. "I know the history of those scars that are on your arms."

"Don't say anything." Morgan muttered before spotting Sissy walking towards them with a snooty look on her face. "And here comes somebody from Hell. Makes you miss home, don't it?"

Yumi laughed and Sissy frowned. "I'm still waiting for a call from you, Ulrich dear. When will you dump these losers?" Sissy asked glaring at the group before giving Ulrich a loving look.

Ulrich pretended to appear like he was thinking and he said, "Lets see what my assistants have to say. Guys?"

Morgan grabbed a notebook filled with Japanese writing and said, "You have to call Tanya tonight then call Veronica... You're filled for the next hundred years, babe."

They cracked up laughing at the expression on Sissy's face. Her face was bright red and her eyes had flames in them, giving the now gasping for air girl a glare. "Don't think you're so smart. Josh and me have something planned that you won't ever forget."

"Two brains, one the size of a pea and the other the size of a speck of dust." Morgan said looking unimpressed. "Ooh, so scary."

Sissy frowned and said, "You're just jealous because he loves me."

"Oh yeah. Let me guess, he told you that he never tells one girl the same thing. "Your eyes shine like the brightest of stars, your very presence in a room lights up the area like the sun lights the earth, your skin as soft as a rose's petals when it fully blooms..." Do I have to continue or do you want me to quote the whole thing?" Morgan asked looking disgusted.

Sissy looked shocked and asked, "How do you know?"

"Sissy, I was friends with a girl who was in love with him. I didn't like the bastard one bit. Now, I'm alive and unfortunately, she's not." Morgan answered. "Raped and murdered (A/N no offense to anybody who knows somebody who was raped and killed but Morgan's trying to get Sissy to see how dangerous Josh is) in her own room. Her parents found her body the next morning and I attended her funeral the next week. Believe me, I didn't like it one bit."

"You're lying. He loves me and wouldn't hurt me."

Morgan shrugged and said, "Yumi, make note of this. I gave helpful advice and a warning so that counts as one ticket towards getting to heaven."

"Got it." Yumi said with a nod.

Sissy frowned and said, "You're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous when I've got a comedian for a boyfriend?" Morgan asked. "Listen, Sissy, I'm trying to help you. If he kills you, then don't count on me going to your funeral. Not that you'd notice seeing as you'd be dead but..."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about... Freak." Sissy said turning and storming away.

"Did he really?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. Police dismissed it as suicide though." Morgan answered. "stupid bastard is one hell of an actor."

"Maybe you shouldn't come to detention with me." Yumi said. "If he's out to get you..."

"Yumi, I'm helping you keep your sanity. Don't worry about me." Morgan said with a grin. "besides, Odd and Ulrich will walk us back to your house then walk me back to the school. Won't you guys?"

"damn right we will." Ulrich said with a nod.

The bell rang fifteen minutes later signalling the beginning of classes so everybody ran to their classes, not wanting to be late and face the wrath of the teachers.

At the end of the day, both girls quickly retreated to Morgan's room and appeared half an hour later looking exactly alike. "Holy shit." Odd said when they saw the two girls.

"Ten bucks you can't tell which is which." Yumi said with a grin.

The three boys looked at the two Japanese girls and Odd grinned. "Two months may not be up yet but..." Odd grinned as he groped Morgan and said, "This is Kaji. The other is Yumi."

"Well, now we don't have to worry about our guys cheating on us with the other." Morgan said punching Odd on the arm. "And that's for groping."

Yumi nodded and said, "C'mon, we'd best get to detention before we get into trouble."

"Correction, before YOU get into trouble." Morgan said laughing. "See you later guys, save me some supper if detention runs late."

The boys watched as both girls walked off to detention talking in Japanese. "Okay, this is going to be weird." Jeremy said as they headed to Jeremy's room.

"Tell me about it. Two Yumi's running around..."

"They could switch classes with eachother and nobody would notice." Odd said looking amazed.

"That's what's weird." Jeremy said sitting down and starting to type away at the computer.

After an hour Ulrich and Odd were walking Yumi back to her house with Morgan walking next to them. "So how'd Jim act when he saw you two?" Odd asked grinning.

"Tried sending Yumi away." Morgan answered. "Except he couldn't tell which was Yumi so in the end, we both had to stay since he didn't want to risk sending away the wrong girl."

Yumi started laughing and said, "Okay, you three, I'd best get inside before mom starts going nuts because of there being two of us."

"See ya, Kage. Don't do something that I'd do."

"If I had a kid, my dad would kill me." Yumi said dodging Morgan's fist as she ran inside laughing.

"She's just jealous that I've got something to go home too instead of having to see parents and a little brother." Morgan said laughing as they walked back to the school and into the dorms. "Okay, you guys, this is where I stop. See you two tomorrow."

They watched as Morgan went back to her room before walking into their rooms. "Something wrong?" Odd asked when Ulrich appeared to have spaced out.

Ulrich shook his head and said, "Not sure. Just had a bad feeling."

Odd nodded and said, "I know. I feel it too."

"We're gonna have to be on our guard." Ulrich said.

A few hours later Morgan was changing into her pajamas after having worked on and sent her findings on the anti-virus to Jeremy to study and work on a bit when she felt somebody cover her mouth. "Don't scream or else I'm gonna slit your throat." A cruel voice whispered.

Morgan froze up and stomped on the person's foot before spinning around and kicking him as hard as she could. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM OR ELSE I'M CALLING THE COPS ON YOUR ASS!" Morgan screamed when she found herself pinned against her bed.

"Shut up, you damn whore, or else your kid dies." Josh hissed as he started undoing his pants.

Morgan managed to knee him in the groin and punched his nose as hard as she could before running out of her room and running to two people that was closest to her room. Ulrich and Odd.

Ulrich covered his ears as he listened to Odd's snoring. He had lost his earplugs and would have to pick up a new pair when he went to the store again. Suddenly, he heard somebody pounding on their door screaming for them to open the door. He shook Odd until he woke up before opening the door revealing a terrified Japanese girl. "Lock the door, hurry." Morgan sobbed as Ulrich pulled her into the room.

Kiwi barked a little befor whimpering when he saw Morgan crying. "What happened?" Odd asked wrapping his arms around Morgan and sitting with her on the bed.

"Josh tried to rape me. He said that if I screamed, he'd kill me and kill my little girl." Morgan sobbed scared out of her mind.

Normally she would have just beat the living hell out of whoever was threatening her daughter and bury the fear but Josh was bringing back so many memories that she would have burned if she could have that she just couldn't tell the difference mentally between living with her parents and being safe in a boarding school thousands of miles away. So, she tried doing what she normally did. Burying her pain and sorrow under a mask and getting rid of it later when she was locked in her room.

Odd held Morgan close to him and let her cry, whispering soothing words to her in an attempt to calm her down. "I'm calling Yumi." Ulrich said reaching towards his cell phone.

"Iie! Onegai, Ulrich!" Morgan shouted in Japanese looking terrified before talking rapidly in Japanese.

"Hey, calm down. I can't understand Japanese that well, Morgan, so breathe and talk so we can understand." Ulrich said.

Morgan took a deep breath and closed her eyes before saying, "No. Please, Ulrich. Don't call Yumi, she'll just call grandpa and then Jason will find out and I'll have to leave Kadic and believe me, I don't want to leave."

Ulrich sighed and said, "I'm not taking the blame for anything, Morgan."

"Please, Ulrich. Don't call Yumi-chan."

"She should stay here tonight." Odd said calmly.

"Odd, are you nuts? If Jim finds out that she's in here we could all get into trouble."  
"Better than her being raped, don't you think?"

"I punched his nose and kicked him where it counts." Morgan whispered looking proud.

Odd grinned and hugged Morgan tightly. "Alright, but only tonight. I'll set my alarm for 6:30 so you can get back to your room without anybody noticing."

"Thanks, Ulrich." Morgan said nestling up against Odd and quickly falling asleep.

Both boys sighed and Ulrich said, "She's your girlfriend, Odd."

Odd grinned and nodded before saying, "I know. I'm pretty lucky to have a girl like her."

Ulrich rolled his eyes and laid back down, falling asleep almost immediately. Odd stayed awake a while longer and brushed some stray hairs out of Morgan's face. "Good night. Hopefully you'll be safe tonight." Odd whispered closing his eyes and falling asleep.

For the first time since Ulrich had known Odd and had shared a room with him, there was only silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of three people breathing.

**lostmoonchild: Okay! Chapter Seven completed! Surprisingly this chapter didn't take too long seeing as I already had this partway completed and I was going through all ideas whenever I was spared a minute to think about what would happen. Well, read and review, I've got to get working on chapter eight. Oh yeah, because of everybody's nice reviews, this might actually be the FIRST story that I've completed that's a fanfiction. Ja ne for now!**


	10. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: okay, thanks for the reviews! Since somebody saw Ulrich pointing a gun at Josh's head, I'm gonna actually go with an idea that I had a while back that I find kinda amusing except unfortunately, you all are gonna have to wait. Chapter Eight is now up, so read and hopefully enjoy. Oh yeah, I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. The people who aren't part of Code: Lyoko are mine so don't sue.

Chapter Eight

Three months had passed rather quickly and the battle with XANA was getting more and more nasty. XANA had managed to somehow create a blizzard that left everybody freezing cold but thanks to the return to the return to the past program, nobody remembered a thing and fortunately, it was already beginning to snow signalling the beginning of winter.

School was to be released for a couple weeks for Christmas vacation and a bunch of the students were heading home for Christmas. "My parents don't feel like travelling back to Japan for Christmas." Yumi said. "So I'm staying here."  
"My parents are in China for a meeting." Ulrich said with a sigh.

"I'm stuck here." Odd answered. "Some problems came up at home and I'm supposed to stay here until everything's worked out."

"Somebody's got to stay here and work on the anti-virus." Jeremy said. "And incase XANA attacks, transfer everybody into Lyoko."

"Kaji?" Yumi questioned.

Morgan sighed and watched the snow falling outside. "I have to go back to Japan." Morgan said softly. "I promised my daughter that I'd be home for Christmas and I can't break that promise."  
They looked at her and saw some sorrow in her eyes, almost as if she didn't want to leave. "Hey, two weeks will pass quickly." Odd said trying to cheer her up.

"Easy for you to say. You won't be giving concerts and having to switch from "normal teenager" to mother in a second's notice." Morgan said with a sigh. "It's hard, ya know?"

"What?" Jeremy asked looking confused.

"Living lies." Morgan answered starting to throw some clothes into her suitcase. "Its even harder when your life is seperated into hundreds of different lives and you have to jump from one life into the next, pretending that none of the other lives even exists."

"You get used to it." Odd said with a grin as he helped Morgan.

"Not for me. A life depends on me to survive."  
"Amaya's inochi." Yumi said with a nod.

"Hai."

The three boys started laughing at the two Japanese girls and sobered up when Ulrich asked, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Morgan answered calmly shivering slightly. "Then I'll be back a couple days before school starts."

"Alright. Don't try to get killed." Ulrich said.

"Hon, if I wanted to die I would have gotten pregnant." Morgan said laughing. "Then Jason would kill me."

"Yeah, literally." Yumi added with a grin.

The next day just as they were heading to the airport, there was a sudden earthquake that made buildings fall down. "Oh shit! XANA attack?" Morgan shouted when the taxi stopped suddenly.

"Tower activated in Lyoko so yes." Jeremy said as they got out of the taxi.

They stopped suddenly when a gap appeared in the road. "Uh, Kage, this would be a good time..."

"Alright, give me a sec." Yumi said putting her hands on the road.

They watched as a black bridge formed suddenly and Yumi shouted at them to get going. "An ice bridge would be more fun!" Morgan shouted as they ran across the shadow bridge.

"Damare, baka!" Yumi shouted running across the bridge as fast as she could.

"How'd you do that?" Ulrich shouted as they ran to the factory.

"Call it a gift from the Kamis!" Yumi said when they got into the elevator.

"Gift my ass. Curse more like it." Morgan said calmly.

"you guys can explain it later."

"We don't hurry up, there's gonna be nothing left to save." Odd said as the factory started shaking.

Morgan grinned and said, "Too bad all six ain't here. Then XANA would be killed."  
"AMI!" Yumi shouted as they walked into their scanner.

A few minutes later they found themselves in the mountain region. "Okay, I expected ice this time since it's winter outside in the real world but... wait a minute! Okay, never mind. Thought the scanner got Yumi and me mixed up." Morgan said starting to laugh.

Odd rolled his eyes as Aelita came running towards them. "I've already located the tower except there's a couple trantualas guarding it." Aelita said.

"I"m in the mood for a song right about now." Morgan said with a sigh.

"Not now. Save it for vacation. You're going to need it."  
"And I love you too so give me some sugar!" Morgan said starting to laugh. "Oh shit, hyper."

Yumi stepped back and said, "Jeremy, you might as well consider these monsters gone already because once Kaji is hyper, anybody and anything in her way is usually history."

"Hey!" Morgan shouted still laughing. "I'm not THAT bad."

"No, Damon and Thomas are just overexagerating and I was drunk as hell last time you got hyper and the training building just started on fire due to faulty wiring."

"EXACTLY!"

"Can we carry this conversation on later?" Ulrich asked as they charged at the trantualas.

"Wiring sucked." Morgan said before starting to run next to Odd.

"Hey, Jeremy, can we get vehicles here?" Odd shouted.

"They're on their way." Jeremy reported just as the vehicles appeared. "And there you guys go."

Yumi and Aelita jumped on the hoverwing (or whatever it is they ride) while everybody else jumped on their vehicles. Since Morgan didn't like riding alone -which by the way was surprising- she and Odd shared a vehicle and came up with a cool way of fighting XANA's monsters. One would control the hoverboard (AN i don't know what they're called so I'll give them my own names) while the other shot at XANA's monsters.

Within five minutes they were at the tower and the trantualas were destroyed. "Just me or is XANA getting more and more pathetic?" Yumi asked.

"Uh, guys, hate to tell you this but XANA just sent a ton of monsters after you all." Jeremy informed them.

"Okay, any ideas?" Yumi asked drawing her weapons.

"Yeah. We kick their asses." Ulrich said.

"Thought that virus of yours is supposed to do something." Odd shouted at Morgan.

Morgan grinned and said, "It is. Except we're gonna need a bit of a diversion..."

"Aelita, is something wrong?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita tried typing in the password and she said, "XANA's keeping me from entering the password!"

"Not good!" Jeremy shouted.

"What's not good!" Ulrich shouted.

"XANA's keeping Aelita from entering the password." Jeremy said.

Both Japanese girls looked at eachother before nodding. "Ready..." Yumi started as she and Morgan got ready to run.

"Get set..."

Before anybody could say anything, both girls shouted "GO" and took off running towards the monsters as fast as they could. "They're crazy!" Ulrich shouted chasing after the girls.

"This is insane!" Jeremy shouted. "There's only one, not two!"

"Hey, you guys, if we don't reappear on Earth just tell our families that we're home again!" Morgan shouted. "They'll know what you mean!"

"DON'T YOU TWO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Jeremy shouted.

In the tower Aelita managed to type in CODE: LYOKO just as XANA stopped messing around with whatever program he was messing around with. Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by light.

They were heading to the airport again just before XANA attacked the first time. "Oh my God..." Yumi whispered as they looked out the cab windows and saw injured people. "What in the hell?"

"Jeremy, did XANA mess with the return to the past program?" Odd asked looking shocked.

Jeremy opened his laptop and typed a few things. "Uh... yes?" Jeremy said after a couple minutes.

"Oh shit. Not good." Morgan whispered nestling against Odd.

When they got to the airport, they ran to where the plane was boarding. "Hey, don't be upset." Morgan said with a grin. "I'll be back before you guys even know it. Hell, maybe you guys will remember what quiet sounds like."

They started laughing and Ulrich said, "It's going to be a little weird not having you around to shut Odd up at night."

"Nah. He'll shut up. Won't you, Odd?" Morgan asked laughing as Odd wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around. "Odd Della Robbia! Put me down now!"

Odd gently kissed Morgan completely ignoring everybody and said, "That's for the ride."

"Flight 239 now boarding to Tokyo, Japan." An announcer said.

"That's my flight." Morgan said with a smile. "See you guys in two weeks."

Before she boarded the plane, she hugged every one of them as tight as she could. "Don't let XANA kill anybody. Especially you guys. If you guys die, I'm gonna be pissed." Morgan said with a joking smile as she boarded the plane.

They watched as the plane took off and sighed as they got back into the taxi before heading back to the school. "Don't worry, Odd. She's going to come back alive." Yumi said with a smile. "Jason might be an ass but he's a good ass... Especially when Kaji starts threatening to cry."

Odd smiled and said, "I'm not worried about Kaji. I'm only worried about what's going to happen now."

"I'll start working on the program." Jeremy said calmly taking out his laptop.

By the time he managed to get the program halfway fixed, XANA completely destroyed the return to the past program.

lostmoonchild: I know, somebody's probably saying, "How could she have XANA destroy the return to the past program!" and to be perfectly honest (assuming of course my memory is correct), you'll find out in the next chapter so patience, my favorite reviewers! Read and Review! Flames are accepted.


	11. Chapter 9 Part 1

lostmoonchild: Getting the disclaimer out of the way first: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I do own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko. Now to put in another note: thanks for reviews and here's chapter nine... well, the first part of it anyway.

CHAPTER NINE

Almost two weeks later Morgan came back with some presents for everybody. "Okay, took me ages just to get your presents ready so back off." Morgan said handing everybody a box. "Jeremy, your present is also Aelita's present, took me twelve hours of searching through the attic just to find that damn box and a good three hours to translate everything. Has some stuff on anti-viruses."

"Will they work?" Jeremy asked.

"Honey, with all this crap and the information we got on the anti-virus, we can have the cure in two months tops."

Ulrich looked confused and asked, "But doesn't the virus wear out in a month?"

Morgan looked surprised and she said, "Oh fuck. Oh well, worry about that later. Got a present for XANA too but I'm saving that for later. In the mean time, check out presents."

"WOW!" "How'd you manage to get some of these?" "Kaji, what did you do?"

"What makes you think that I did anything wrong?" Morgan asked making an innocent face.

Yumi frowned and said, "I know you."

"Geez, can't even do anything nice."  
"What did you do?"

Morgan sighed and fell dramatically so her head landed in Odd's lap. "Hey, handsome." Morgan said with a grin. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes. Now off my lap please. Not that I'm complaining any but..." Odd said with a grin.

They started laughing when Yumi took her boot off and lightly tossed it onto Morgan's stomach. "Hey! Dead person walked!" Morgan shouted putting a hand over her stomach. "You got a knife, Yumi-chan?"

"When did you get shot?" Yumi asked as Morgan rolled onto her stomach and pulled her shirt up over her stomach.

"Couple days ago." Morgan answered wincing as Yumi reopened the wound and dug out the bullet.

"I should be a surgeon specializing in bullet wounds." Yumi said pressing a cloth against Morgan's stomach.

A month later they sent XANA another virus which had more of an effect on him and no effect on Aelita. "Just one more month, Aelita. Then XANA's dead and you're free." Morgan said with a smile.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Aelita said smiling happily.

The next month...

Shadows filled the abandoned factory, sending a feeling of dread across the spines of those who dared to go near the building. The moonlight only added into the creepiness of the building. In one of the basements, the sounds of something humming could be heard. If there wasn't anybody in the factory before the humming started, there was now. The person inside was pure evil just waiting to be stopped... and now the person was bent on only one thing... revenge.

Two people and a virtual being worked patiently as they listened to the gentle music. Normally silence while they worked was good but tonight was a special and very important night. If everything went correctly, a new life would begin on Earth and five other lives would return to normal with the world never knowing of the battle that took place. Nobody in the world, except them.

"Just a couple more, Jer. Then it's done."

"Done. Testing..." Jeremy said as they watched the computer screen with wide eyes.

"Oh my God..." Morgan whispered before a happy smile spread across their faces

"IT WORKS!"

"So what's the big news?" Ulrich asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"yeah. What's the big idea?" Odd asked yawning.

"Odd, if you fall asleep then my big butt is going to be sitting on you." Morgan threatened before talking to Yumi again.

Jeremy cleared his throat and said, "Okay, for the past few month Morgan, Aelita, and I have been working on a special project and tonight, we are proud to announce that it's completed."

"Great. So what was the project?" Odd asked yawning again.

"Use your brain, Odd." Morgan said calmly. "What's the reason we can't shut XANA down without killing Aelita?"

They stared at the two teenagers in shock and Ulrich said looking amazed, "You two couldn't have... Did you?"

"We did." Jeremy said with a nod. "It wasn't easy but we managed to find it."

"We've already tested it on a strand of Aelita's computer code. Her code accepts it and XANA's virus was completely eliminated." Morgan said calmly. "All we have to do now is get rid of the virus and shut XANA down."  
"Then what are you two waiting for? Let's get the anti-virus to Aelita!" Odd shouted.

----Yumi's POV----

I was happy that we had the anti-virus to the virus that bound Aelita to XANA but I was a little sad. After years of fighting against XANA, we didn't really know how to live a normal life. Everywhere we went, we would always see something that reminded us of fighting in Lyoko. We would all miss Lyoko, but not as much as Aelita.

None of us had figured out what her history was or how she got trapped in Lyoko but we all knew that her being on Earth would be a major adjustment. It would always be an adjustment, no matter what she did or where she went. But we'd help her adjust, that's what we always did. We'd save her and make her feel welcome whenever she came to visit. She went to Kadic for a while but stopped going because she didn't feel comfortable not knowing much about our ways and because of her always getting mixed up with Taliea (sp?) but then again, it took me ages just to get used to being mixed up with Kaji.

I looked at my cousin and saw sorrow in her eyes. I knew to the guys she looked happy but I was always able to see what she was really feeling. I knew deep in my heart that Lyoko was a safe place for her and that she wanted to keep at least a small part of Lyoko alive. "It won't happen, Kaji. He won't allow any parts to survive once Aelita is here." I said softly in Japanese.

"I know, Yumi-chan. But there's always my dreams, isn't there? Lyoko will survive in my dreams." Morgan answered calmly allowing Odd to spin around with her in his arms.

We walked down to the scanners and waited patiently as Aelita was materialized. "Welcome back." Ulrich said with a nod as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

When Aelita stepped out of the scanner and smiled warmly at us, we all yelled and cheered happy that the battle was finally overwith. "C'mon, everybody! Let's go party in my room! Horror, comedy, a few crappy romance, and whatever you can think of that falls into the rated R area!" Morgan shouted laughing. "What could be better? Movies, sodas, AND food!"

They started laughing as they headed walked down to the shut off/turn on switch (A/N I don't remember what it was called so don't blame me) otherwise known as XANA. "You alright, Aelita?" Yumi asked when Aelita stepped back looking afraid.

"He... just scares me." Aelita whispered. "What if the anti-virus doesn't work?"

"Aelita, I'll tell you a little secret." Morgan said as Jeremy walked up to XANA to shut him down. "I may have provided a majority of the information but Jeremy put something into the anti-virus that I never could have."

Aelita looked confused and asked, "What?"

Morgan smiled and said, "The most powerful anti-virus there ever was... he put in love."

Yumi nodded and said, "Aelita, we watched them work. Everything that Jeremy did, he did out of love for you. Morgan just did it because she wanted a challenge and was worried that XANA would kill an innocent person."

They watched as Jeremy shut XANA down for good before turning their attention to Aelita. Her eyes were wide in shock as she stared at her hands, shaking with slight fear. "It's alright, Aelita. Its over." Ulrich said putting a hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"I... I don't know what to say." Aelita whispered looking shocked. "I mean..."

"We know." Odd said as Jeremy walked back over to them.

"I'm not used to living a life... To being free from XANA..." Aelita whispered.

Morgan smiled and said, "That makes two of us, Aelita. I'm not used to being able to live or being free. We'll have to adjust."

Aelita smiled and nodded before allowing everybody to take her back to Kadic. "PARTY!" Odd shouted putting a CD on and turning the music up.

Morgan took some sodas and candy and other snacks out from under her bed and grinned at them. "Now what's a party without snacks?" Morgan asked grinning tossing some bags to them.

Yumi called her parents and told them that she'd be staying the night in Morgan's dorm and that she'd be home with a friend in the morning. "You're lucky I dont' have a roomie." Morgan said with a grin. "Except for the occassion I sleep in Odd and Ulrich's dorm because of Josh. Which reminds me, Aelita, if Josh comes near you trying to talk you into doing something with him, tell him to fuck off then tell us. We'll beat the hell out of him."

"Is he that bad?"

"Aelita, I had to turn my mattress over." Morgan answered. "And even after I did that I slept in Odd and Ulrich's room for a week then slept on the floor for the next two weeks."

"What was he doing in here?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing I'm going to admit anytime soon." Morgan muttered bitterly.

"If you and him.."

"EW GROSS! I'd sooner kill myself than let that bastard into my bed!" Morgan shouted in Japanese causing Yumi to crack up laughing.

Yumi grinned and said, "I knew you'd say that. Somehow I knew you'd say that."

"Damare, Ishiyama." Morgan cracked turning on the TV. "Okay, who wants what?"

"HORROR!" They shouted before turning the movie on.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you two something." Jeremy said putting an arm around Aelita's waist and holding her close. "In Lyoko when XANA messed up the return to the past program... why did the screen only show one person instead of two?"

Both girls looked at each other and started talking in Japanese as if trying to decide whether to tell them or not. "Iie." Yumi said shaking her head.

"Later?" Morgan questioned.

"If HE shows up. Which, by the way, I hope HE doesn't." Yumi said.

Morgan grinned and said, "One of our attacks that we're still working on perfecting. Makes whoever we're fighting see one person instead of two so we don't have to worry about getting killed."

"That's impossible."  
"You don't know our family very well, do you?" Morgan quesitoned still grinning. "Most of the people on our mothers' side of the family were called Wanderers because they travelled around a lot."

"That was, until grandma met grandpa." Yumi said with a sigh. "rest of it is history."

They watched movies until almost all of them were sound asleep. "It's going to happen, Yumi-chan. You can feel it too." Morgan whispered glancing at their friends.

"Shh. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that they're like us." Yumi muttered running her fingers through Ulrich's hair. "We swore..."  
"We made that promise when we were little. Look at us, Kage, we're happy with them. HE won't take her away because Jeremy won't allow it."  
"How do you know HE won't take us too along with her and leave the guys to suffer?"

"I don't. But HE won't try another world because if they're reborn and turn out to be smart, they'll figure it out."

Unknown to them, everybody in the room had woken up and were listening carefully. "I don't know... Kaji, evil's lurking in the shadows again. Just like before.."  
"Before was different.."  
"Before is just like this time. HE's still out there, Kaji, HE's still waiting. Because she's here... HE will try to take her back. Even if that means doing whatever is necessary."

They could hear one of them sigh and Odd felt Morgan's fingers in his hair. "What's Ulrich going to do? I mean, he thinks that his girlfriend is normal."  
"Think about it for a minute, baka." Yumi said sounding frustraited. "They think that they're normal people."  
"Technically a bit above normal seeing as they fought against an evil computer."

"Kaji! Pay attention for five minutes."

"I am."

They could hear Yumi sigh and Odd felt Morgan stop stroking his hair. "Kaji, you felt it too when Aelita arrived." Yumi said softly. "What does that tell you?"

Everything was silent for a few minutes before Morgan whispered, "I'm gonna be pissed if XANA was or is Shi."

"If he is or was, then we're all screwed and we'd better listen carefully for anything that's out of the ordinary."

"People dying mysterious deaths, building collapsing for no reason... sounds out of the ordinary." Morgan answerd with a yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me, Yumi-chan, I want to sleep."

Yumi sighed as her cousin nestled against Odd and watched as Odd put an arm over Morgan as if protecting her from the world. "Trapped in a world that was filled with monsters she kept some small hope that her lover would come for her again and would take her from the cruel world that Shi had created. The dancer and merchant, lovers forever, torn apart by Fate's cruel hands destined to be forever together again." Yumi whispered watching Jeremy and Aelita. Suddenly she looked out the window and saw the shadows lengthen a little before seeing a man walking out of the shadows. "Shi..." Yumi whispered looking slightly afraid.

The next morning everybody woke up wondering for a few minutes why they were all so happy and when they saw Aelita, they remembered and started laughing and cheering all over again. "I can't believe we did it!" Jeremy shouted spinning Aelita around.

"We were so close once and now... we've got the anti-virus and XANA's dead!" Aelita said happily.

They all laughed but sobered up when they heard screaming. They ran to the window and saw a man with spiky hair and claws throwing the students and faculty away from him and against whatever. "Stay here and hide and let innocent people get killed or go out there and make grandmother proud?" Morgan questioned.

"What do you think?" Yumi asked with a frown as she grabbed some weapons Morgan had hidden. "Fight like there's going to be no fricking tomorrow."

"And I'm loving the idea." Morgan said laughing as they ran outside, each of them carrying some kind of weapon.

They ran outside and nearly stepped back when they felt an energy wave wash over them. "Okay, Mr. Pain In Our Asses has come for a visit so we'd better show him what humans can do." Yumi said frowning as XANA looked at them with an evil smirk.

"Wait a minute! We're going to get killed!" Jeremy shouted.

"Six words, Jeremy: See you in the next life." Morgan said grinning. "Remember to save us, guys, or else I'm gonna be pissed."

"Wait, what's the plan? How are we going to fight against him?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi and Morgan held their hands up and they watched as a shadow and flame surrounded their fists. "This." Morgan said showing them her fist. "You all can do this too. If you feel something swell up inside of you, let it go."

Before they could say anything, they heard a sound that didn't sound human or like any animal they had ever heard of. This sound was something completely evil and suddenly they knew that the battle for survival had begun. Shouting their battle cries, the six teenagers took off running towards XANA, fear not even showing in their eyes.

Today, only one side would walk away alive and the other would be completely destroyed.

lostmoonchild: Okay, the next chapter will the the actual battle. Since the battle scene is kind of long, I put Chapter Nine into two seperate chapters (grins). I'm the evil authoress (jumps when brother shouts in her ear) and the evil big sister who is about to kill Wolf-Demon-Slayer... on second, thought, I've got to have somebody to torture (evil laughter the coughs). Okay, read and review the first part of Chapter Nine and the second part will most likely fall into the rated M catagory due to graphic scenes (turns on horror movie and watches carefully). Read and Review, as always flames are accepted.


	12. Chapter 9 Part 2

lostmoonchild: Part two of chapter nine is here! I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise so don't sue me! Other people are mine, including the assholes. Just a quick warning, this part might suck so don't blame me. I'm not used to writing battle scenes.

CHAPER NINE PART 2

**last time:**

_Before they could say anything, they heard a sound that didn't sound human or like any animal they had ever heard of. This sound was something completely evil and suddenly they knew that the battle for survival had begun. Shouting their battle cries, the six teenagers took off running towards XANA, fear not even showing in their eyes._

_Today, only one side would walk away alive and the other would be completely destroyed._

**This time:**

If XANA felt any fear now, he didn't show it as they charged at him. The way he figured it, there was no reason to be afraid of a bunch of insolent little brats that were barely any threat to him. At least, they weren't until they battled against him and got stronger each time just as he had. Except they seemed to be tripling in strength while he doubled in strength. Now, they were threats that had to be taken care of before everybody he had destroyed somehow managed to pull escapes like they did and manage to come back to torment him.

He frowned as they surrounded him, each of them staying a safe distance away from him. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" XANA asked with a cold voice.

"No." Morgan said simply. "Not without almost getting killed in the process."

XANA frowned and said, "Don't make me kill you slowly."  
"Sorry, Shi, you already did. You killed all of us." Yumi said coolly.

XANA's eyes narrowed and he started shouting at them before charging. They ran as fast as they could trying to keep from getting stabbed by XANA's claws but Jeremy ended up getting his back clawed. He made a fist and punched XANA has hard as he could earning a pleased yell from the two Japanese girls as XANA stepped backwards, shocked. "THIS DOES NOT MAKE SENSE! YOU DO NOT FIGHT!" XANA shouted struggling to keep his nose from bleeding.

Jeremy looked shocked but stood in front of Aelita, standing as tall as he possibly could as if trying to make it clear that he wouldn't give Aelita up without a fight. "I do fight against you, XANA. I fought against you just to free Aelita and if it weren't for my friends, she wouldn't be free from you now." Jeremy said calmly. "You took her away from me once, I'm not letting her go away again. Not with you."

"The dancer and merchant, lovers forever, torn apart by Fate's cruel hands destined to be forever together again." Yumi said calmly. "You should know that, XANA. You were the one who tore them apart years ago. But they were reborn and Fate has allowed them to be reunited once again."

"ENOUGH!" XANA shouted charging at Yumi.

Yumi dodged and kicked at XANA, completely forgetting the weapon she had in her hands. "Aelita, hide somewhere." Jeremy said calmly still looking at XANA.

"I'm not running." Aelita said calmly. "I can't explain it, Jeremy, but I feel a need to stay with you."  
"That's true love right there!" Morgan shouted with a grin.

Odd stood in front of Morgan as Ulrich stood in front of Yumi. XANA looked furious as he stared at the teenagers, before starting to laugh coldly. "You honestly think that your pathetic means of defending the girls from me will work? I'll still take them away and just to be nice, I'll let you watch them die before you die." XANA said coldly.

They stepped back, the girls clinging to their boyfriends. The guys each put an arm out preventing XANA from attacking. Suddenly, XANA charged at them and a dark light escaped Jeremy's body. He looked shocked as XANA stepped back after the strange light damn near hit him. "Yami!" Morgan exclaimed happily looking shocked. "That means that Aelita-chan is..."  
When XANA attempted to get at them again, a bright light escaped Aelita's body. "Hikari." Yumi whispered holding onto Ulrich's arm.

XANA frowned and said, "You'll wish you hadn't done that!"

He charged at them and a cry of pain escaped Ulrich's lips as he felt XANA's claws go through his stomach. "ULRICH!" Yumi screamed a dark aura escaping her body and wrapping around everybody.

XANA flew backwards as Yumi's aura flared and yelled in fury at the Japanese girl. They started shaking as XANA stood back up and frowned at them. "Don't think you're so clever, girl. That was a cheap shot." XANA hissed.

"Don't you dare touch any of them." Yumi whispered coldly.

"You lot are like me, you realize that." XANA said calmly staring at them. "Each of you, cursed with a gift. Forced to walk this earth, bound to someone else for survival."

"HERE'S A KICK TO GO WITH THAT WHINE!" Morgan shouted charging at XANA and kicking him as hard as she could, screaming at him in Japanese.

XANA grabbed Morgan by the throat and started choking her until Odd fired some arrows at XANA. "Put her down!" Odd shouted with a cold glare.

"As you wish." XANA said throwing the Japanese girl to the ground and kicking her, causing her to cry out.

"NOT AGAIN!" Morgan screamed a ball of fire forming around her body and burning the grass. "I WON'T BE LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

XANA jumped back to avoid being burned and looked shocked as Odd quickly got to Morgan's side and pulled her back, away from XANA without getting burned. Ulrich looked at his hands and saw blood from his injury dripping from his wounds. "Yumi, how can we get rid of XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"To be perfectly honest, no idea. Everybody's who's ever fought against Shi has ended up dead." Yumi answered quietly.

XANA charged at Jeremy and Aelita, managing to claw them both before jumping back. "Mmm." XANA said licking their blood off of his claws. "I should keep you all alive if your blood tastes this good."

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Morgan screamed pulling away from Odd and screaming when XANA scratched her face.

Odd grabbed Morgan and pulled her back towards their friends. "What are we going to do?" Aelita asked watching as blood poured between Morgan's fingers from the wound on her face.

"What do you think?" Morgan asked struggling to get away so she could charge at XANA again.

"Think for five seconds, Ami." Yumi said calmly. "he's going to kill you and then she's going to be without a mother."

"Fuck." Morgan muttered with a sigh, watching as XANA smiled coldly at them. "And I"m about ready to just blow him to bits..."  
"AMI THAT'S IT!" Yumi shouted an idea forming in her head. "Guys, retreat!"

They took off running barely aware that XANA was following behind them, giving them a glare that if looks could kill, would have killed them. "Jeremy and Aelita, that way!" Morgan shouted understanding the plan. "Ulrich, go ahead. Yumi, you know where to go! Odd, follow me!"

They split up and waited as XANA ran right into their trap. From a distance, they could hear police sirens and Yumi bit her lip as they made themselves known. "You murdered innocent people." Jeremy said calmly.

XANA smiled coldly and said, "You have no idea on how many and how right you are."

They charged at XANA and a yell escaped Odd's lips as he felt a burning and some of his ribs crack. "ODD!" Morgan screamed when Odd fell to the ground.

Aelita cried out in pain as she felt XANA start clawing at her and jumped back as Jeremy punched at XANA. Ulrich kicked XANA and Yumi kicked XANA in the groin, stepping back as he groaned in pain. "How'd Odd?" Yumi shouted back at her cousin.

"He's unconcious!" Morgan shouted back glaring at XANA.

The air heated up around them and intinctively, they knew what had to be done. "Beware of fire and ice... of light and dark... night and day.." Yumi whispered as different colored energies surrounded them. "Torn apart by Fate but brought back again."

XANA backed away and started shouting at them to stay back. Morgan stayed by Odd's side but that didn't stop her from glaring. "There's a rule, XANA, that you should remember. What goes around, comes around." Aelita said calmly holding onto Jeremy's hand.

"You tore every one of us apart from our loves, but we're reunited again." Ulrich stated grabbing Yumi's hand and holding tightly.

"We will defeat you, even if that means we die as well." Jeremy said keeping his eyes on XANA.

"All the sorrow and pain, you shall pay for." A soft voice whispered.

They closed their eyes as the lights around them brightened. XANA screamed as the light consumed him, tearing away at his flesh. He could feel his eyes being gourged out from their sockets, his tongue being ripped from his mouth. His bones broke and he fell to the ground trying to attack them but he couldn't move because of how powerful they were... No, XANA realized, they weren't that powerful... They were furious. Furious that he had taken away from them their right to live happily.

A final scream could be heard from XANA as the light completely surrounded him. When the light vanished, XANA was nowhere to be found. The four teenagers fell to the ground and five people laughing could be heard, one silenced due to being knocked unconcious. "We did it.. We finally did it.." Aelita whispered when Jeremy held her close.

"Not quite." A cruel voice hissed.

They looked around and saw a man with evil eyes staring at them. "Oh double fuck." Yumi and Morgan said at the same time.

"You didn't think you were going to get rid of the THAT easily, did you? None of you are capable of murder... You all know that."

"Ami, don't listen." Yumi whispered as Morgan began shaking with anger. "Ignore him."

The man smirked and said in a mocking voice, "Oh yes, Ami, ignore the bad man. Try to hide your anger from the bad man just like you manage to hide your anger towards your parents from everybody in the whole world. You want to hurt somebody, don't you? Show somebody how much you hurt right now."

"DAMARE!" Morgan screamed closing her eyes tightly. "YOU DON'T EXIST! YOU DON'T EXIST ANYWHERE BESIDES IN NIGHTMARES! YOU ARE EVERYBODY'S NIGHTMARE! YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE A GIVEN RIGHT TO BE FEARED! TO CAUSE PAIN TO EVERYBODY!"

Everybody stared at the Japanese girl, shock showing in their eyes from her outburst. "Good. Be afraid."

"I am not afraid!" Morgan said calmly. "I'm not even angry... You should be afraid though... You should be very, very afraid."

The man stepped back clearly shocked. "What do you mean! I am everlasting! I cannot die!" The man shouted.

Morgan frowned and said, "By the moon's blood, I summon thee. I summon thee, my protector..."

Yumi's eyes lit up in recognization and she said with her cousin, "Protect thee and thy own from the Forbidden One's wrath, send him back to where he belongs..."

"The power flows through our veins, the power shall set us free again. Send him back, my protector! Send him away and back to the fiery depths of Hell from which he has come!" They shouted a shadow appearing and grabbing the now screaming man. "The power of my own lives forever, repeating the unending cycle for the rest of eternity!"

They smiled wearily at eachother and struggled to stand again. When they were all standing, Ulrich helped get Odd up and they headed back towards the dorms completely exhausted. "Never thought I'd say this.. but he was scared shitless." Yumi said with a grin. "Guess getting threatened by Jason helped. Right?"

Morgan smiled sleepily and said, "Right now, Ishiyama, all I want is to sleep."

"Sounds good. We'll all sleep in Kaze's dorm." Jeremy said with a grin.

"Belpois, that has got to be one of the best ideas I've heard all fucking day." Morgan answered as they walked into her dorm and shut the door behind them, locking it just to be sure they weren't interrupted.

They each chose their own place to sleep and within minutes, were all sound asleep, completely exhausted from the day's events.

lostmoonchild: It sucked, I admit it. I'm better at writing lemons but unfortunately for all you lemon lovers out there --and fortunately for any lemon haters out there-- there won't be any lemons in this story. I would have let my brother write the battle scene but he doesn't know a thing about Code: Lyoko except for all the characters... but anywho. Read and review, flames are accepted as always. Constructive critism counts as well.


	13. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: Okay, thanks for the reviews... 34 reviews is pretty good seeing as i've only got technically 10 chapters up including the prologue. 11 including this chapter. Here's chapter ten. Can somebody do the disclaimer please?

Yumi: lostmoonchild doesn't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless she says otherwise. The characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko are hers so don't sue.

Odd: You should put in more clues as to what Morgan's past was. I mean, you're probably leaving the readers and the nice people who were nice enough to have reviewed in complete suspence.

lostmoonchild: Be quiet, Odd, before I get the nasty idea to make Sissy have a crush on you.

Odd: EW! I'll be quiet!

Ulrich: You wouldn't make Sissy fall in love with Odd.. would you?"

lostmoonchild (grinning): Now, Ulrich, would I be that mean? Hold on, don't answer that.

Yumi: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Ten

"OW! NOT SO HARD!" A shirtless boy with blonde hair and glasses shouted in pain.

A girl with pink hair winced and said, "This is only hurting Jeremy more."

"Think of it this way and I'm speaking from personal experience here, babe, having an infection hurts like hell. Especially when you're getting shoved against a fricking wall with a broken beer bottle at your throat." Morgan muttered tightly wrapping Odd's chest.

A boy with brown hair raised an eyebrow and asked wincing, "How do you know?"

Morgan fell silent and she muttered after a minute, "Some bastard got drunk and stabbed me in the back.. Two weeks later the wound was infected and then the same bastard threw me against a wall and held a broken beer bottle against my throat just daring me to scream. Fortunately, I'm stupid but not stupid enough to accept THAT one dare..."

"I should hope not." Yumi muttered lightly putting some antibiotic cream on Ulrich's chest.

All three girls admitted -to themselves and to eachother when the guys weren't around- that their boyfriends were all excellent looking. They each felt grateful that they could have the opportunity to see their guys without shirts or in Jeremy's case since XANA managed to somehow claw his hip and thigh, Aelita felt proud and honored but a little embarrassed to see Jeremy without a pair of pants on. Only boxers. "Relax, Aelita. If you aren't comfortable with seeing Jeremy without pants on, just let Yumi or me do it." Morgan suggested having finished fixing her patient up and was currently working on her own injuries.

Aelita's blush deepened and she asked, "How can you and Yumi.."

"We work with idiots back home and believe me, Morgan has a habit of having a nice drink before working."  
"Keeps me from killing the ones who's hands like to wander." Morgan answered with a grin.

Yumi rolled her eyes and finished patching Ulrich up before helping her cousin. "Nice, Ami, fractured arm." Yumi complimented.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" Odd asked opening one of his eyes. "Cause I can see my girlfriend without a shirt."

Morgan blushed furiously and said, "Shut up, Odd. Oh, by the way, you have a very nice ass."

"How would you know?" Odd asked suspeciously.

"I know my man's ass when I'm sitting on his ass to treat his wounds." Morgan shot back with a grin. "But I wouldn't mind seeing..."

"Get a room!" Ulrich and Yumi shouted.

Aelita looked confused but she decided to wait until later to ask what they meant. For now, she'd have to take care of Jeremy's injuries. "Hey, am I doing this right?" Aelita asked putting some antibiotic cream on Jeremy's injuries.

"Damn, she's able to do that WHILE Jeremy has his pants ON!" Yumi said looking amazed. "You'd better be paying attention to this, Kaze."

"Hell, I'll settle for seeing the full view." Morgan answered with a grin. "Seeing the censored version, that's no fun. A girl's gotta get some kind of thrill somehow."

Odd made a face and said something that sounded strangely like, "See if I attempt to give you a thrill later on."

"Our love life is between us, love."

Everybody rolled their eyes and finished fixing eachother up. "So is he gone?" Odd asked wincing.

"Yes, he's gone... He'll find a way to come back."  
"Shut up, Ami. Don't curse out our luck."

"What luck? We get a heartless old bitch for a new grandmother, we're related to the world's biggest slut on Earth and unfortunately related to the biggest bastard to have ever come out of Hell itself." Morgan shot back as she laid down next to Odd. "Sorry, Yumi-chan, our luck died with grandmother."

"Don't say that." Yumi whispered.

Morgan shrugged and let Odd hold her as close as he could without hurting himself. "We're going to have to take Aelita to a store and get her some new clothes..." Ulrich said calmly. "Not meaning to sound like I'm checking your girlfriend out, Jeremy, but you can see her jugs among with a figure..."

"Alright, I get the idea. We're taking Aelita clothes shopping."

"Aelita, in my closet there's some clothes. You can borrow whatever you like but don't count on any of the clothes being pink." Morgan said calmly. "I'm like Yumi-chan, can't stand pink."

Aelita got up and looked through Morgan's closet, amazed at how many tops she had that was blue, green, black, red, purple, and surprisingly, yellow. "This yellow one is kinda cute.." Aelita said with a smile.

"You can have it if you like it that much. I only brought it along to shut a friend up."

"What's the writing say?" Jeremy asked.

A grin spead across Morgan's face and she said grinning even more, "I may be young but I've already made an impression... in people's beds."

Aelita looked confused and she asked, "Where'd you get this shirt?"

"From a friend." Morgan answered still grinning. "He knew that I only wear long sleeved shirts and tank tops but he decided to get me a short sleeved shirt... yellow none the less (A/N no offense to anybody who likes yellow but I needed a color that wasn't pink and I wasn't about to go with brown)."

Jeremy turned away and Ulrich watched Yumi while Aelita changed into clothes that weren't torn. "So what happened?" Odd asked not watching Aelita but instead choosing to watch Morgan.

"We kicked XANA's ass then kicked him to another world." Yumi stated simply sitting next to Odd. "You were unconcious and believe me, Ami was pissed."  
"Quit calling me Ami!" Morgan shouted.

"Why do you hate your Japanese name so much?" Ulrich asked. "I mean, you just give glares or tell them to shut up. Why do you hate your name?"

Morgan frowned and said, "My parents named me Ami. I don't hate the name, I hate what the name means."

"What's it mean?"

"Friend."

They shrugged and Jeremy said, "That isn't so bad."  
Morgan frowned and said, "It is when you're expected to be everybody's friend."

Yumi shook her head and sat back, watching the two argue. "Just wait until she gets home. She'll be in a perfect arguing state." Yumi complimented as both teenagers started using long terms against each other.

"Tell them to talk so we can understand!" Odd said with a pouting face.

"I'm not stupid enough to get in the middle of an argument." Yumi muttered before Morgan frowned at Jeremy. "Ami, no cussing out Jeremy."

"Wasn't going to." Morgan muttered. "And stop calling me Ami."

They started laughing and Odd gently kissed Morgan's neck trying to get her attention. "Odd, people are watching so we're gonna have to wait." Morgan said moving away from Odd and closing her eyes. "Now good night, I'm fucking tired."

"You're always tired." Yumi commented but her comment fell on deaf ears as Morgan fell sound asleep. "Don't take much to wear her out, does it?" Jeremy asked.

"She used up more energy than she's used to."

"But don't these powers come from Lyoko?" Aelita asked looking surprised.

Yumi shook her head and answered, "Iie, these powers," she paused long enough to form a black ball in her hand, "are ancient. Lyoko may have granted everybody their own powers while in that world, but these powers are real. Some say that they're gifts from the Kamis, but my mother's side of the family knows that centuries ago a Goddess known as the Dark Mother granted several people talents from her own blood. Some have died out but others live on."

"That's scientifically impossible." Jeremy said calmly.

"Not everything can be deturmined by science." Yumi stated. "You all can do this too, except you might have to try harder just to even form anything other than a shapeless mass."

"How can you and Morgan do it easily?" Aelita asked.

"We were trained as little kids and believe me, training in a pain in the ass."

"You're going to teach us, right?" Ulrich asked looking at the black ball in Yumi's hand with surprise.

"Yep, here's the first lesson." Yumi said throwing the ball at Ulrich, who caught it.

They stared in amazement as the ball turned from black into a yellow ball. "Whoa!" Ulrich shouted dropping a ball when he felt warmth spreading through his fingers.

Jeremy caught the ball and they stared in amazement as it turned into an dark blue. "Whoa, this is weird." Jeremy said inspecting the ball. "Lyoko couldn't have... but it could have..."

"Lyoko didn't do anything.'  
"But how come we're stronger than.." Odd trailed off when Morgan nestled against him, tightly holding onto his arm as if afraid of something.

"She's mentally tired and our powers are all strong when we aren't mentally tired. She's exhausted so her powers aren't doing crap." Yumi added. "When she's not tired, then it's a good idea to stay away unless of course you're like Odd."

"Why me?" Odd asked looking confused.

Yumi carefully took the ball -which was now a pale yellow- from Aelita and tossed it to Odd. No sooner had the ball touched Odd's fingers, it turned icy blue. "Ice." Yumi stated simply.

All of a sudden, Morgan started crying and pleading, talking rapidly in Japanese. "'tousan, iie! 'Kaasan onegai!" Morgan begged tears rolling down her face.

"Kanashimi wa hoshi no kage ni, kanashimi wa tsuki no kage ni." Yumi whispered gently brushing her cousin's hair to the side.

"What's that mean?" Ulrich asked.

"Sadness lies in the shadow of the stars, sadness lies in the shadow of the moon." Yumi said softly still trying to calm her cousin down. "Ashita o aishiteru, Kaji."  
"And that?" Aelita asked.

"Tomorrow I will still love you, Kaji."

A few weeks later, they were all healed up enough to actually go to the mall and -to Morgan's horror anyway- buy a few dresses and clothes. "Every girl has got to have at least ONE black dress in her closet." Yumi said. "For some stupid reason it's a rule."  
"Why?" Aelita asked looking curious.

"Who knows?" Morgan grumbled unhappily attempting once more to pull out of Ulrich's grip. "Kage, tell your koi to let go! He's killing my arm."

"What's koi mean?" Ulrich asked still trying to figure out their language.

"Don't ask." Yumi muttered. "And Kaji, I'd have YOUR koi holding you except I'm afraid you two would go and make out somewhere."

"not a bad idea. Except I haven't even let Odd past first base yet."

"Liar."

They went to a clothing store and the guys just sat around while the girls looked for clothes that they all liked. "Ooh, he'll love this." Yumi said with a smile as she showed Aelita a pink shirt that said angel on it. "Actually, you are an angel so the shirt's just telling the truth."

Aelita smiled and took a few shirts and pants into the dressing room to try on. "And now for you..." Yumi said turning and advancing on her cousin.

Morgan's face paled as she attempted to run but was pulled back by her cousin. "You-Know-Who has altered Yumi-chan's brain!" Morgan shouted dramatically as Yumi dragged her into a dressing room.

A few hours later everybody had gone to their own parts of the mall to get whatever they needed. Jeremy and Aelita were walking around talking about whatever crossed their minds. "Hey, Aelita, remember when XANA used that polymorpher to make everybody in the group split up?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Yes." Aelita answered wondering what was on his mind.

Jeremy gulped and he said, "Then you kissed me and left?"

Aelita blushed and nodded slowly. "Yes, I remember. You're a much better kisser than XANA. At least, I think so. You did kinda freeze up."

"Well, let me make that up to you." Jeremy said leaning towards Aelita and gently kissing her.

Aelita gasped softly at how soft his lips were and leaned into the kiss a little. They pulled away after a few minutes for some much needed air and Aelita nodded. "I was right. You ARE a much better kisser than XANA." Aelita said blushing.

"Good to know that I'm better than a now dead demonic computer." Jeremy said trying to hide a blush that was forming on his face.

"ABOUT FRICKING TIME!" Somebody shouted.

They spun around and saw their friends grinning at them. "God, we were actually beginning to think we'd have to set you two up with each other!" Both Japanese girls said looking pleased. "Trust us, neither of us is too good at that romance shit."

"So to be on the safe side and to get some pointers from somebody else other than Sissy, we ended up renting a few romance movies." Morgan said holding up a bag. "Except this is the shit that even I would watch. Lovers die in the end."

Aelita giggled and held onto Jeremy's arm as they left the mall. "So let's get... ODD! DON'T YOU DARE AIM FOR THAT AGAIN! THAT IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" Morgan shouted blushing furiously.

"And yet you still don't slap him for touching." Yumi commented with a sigh. "How's that work?"

"Damare."

They started laughing as they walked to Yumi's house to celebrate a little their friends' relationship. During the little party -which Yumi's parents disagreed having at first- Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her outside. "Yumi, I wanted to tell you something." Ulrich said nervously.

"Ulrich Stern showing nervousness? I'm amazed." Yumi said lightly smiling at Ulrich. "I guess this counts as important?"

Ulrich nodded and said, "Uh, Yumi, for the longest time I've been thinking about something very important."

Yumi nodded and looked at him with calm eyes. "You aren't thinking about dating Sissy, are you?"

"Hell no! I'd sooner casterate myself." Ulrich said looking disgusted. "No, it deals with you."  
"Me?"

"Yeah. Yumi, I don't know how to say this without sounding like a dumb shit but I've been having Morgan helping me for a while now..."  
"Is something wrong?"

Ulrich looked even more nervous and he pressed his lips against Yumi's mouth. "I love you." Ulrich said pulling away quickly.

Both teenagers blushed as they stared at eachother and Ulrich halfway expected Yumi to slap him but looked surprised when she put her fingers up to her lips, shock clear on her face. "I love you too." Yumi whispered. "Aishiteru."

They came close to kissing again but stopped when Mr. Ishiyama shouted at them to get inside. "So close." Ulrich whispered.

"don't worry. With what I've got planned for games, we'll be able to kiss again knowing Ami's mind." Yumi said softly before they headed inside.

Ulrich smiled to himself and followed Yumi inside. "Ami, have something good for Yumi and me." Ulrich whispered softly.

lostmoonchild: Here's chapter ten. I wanted to clear something up since somebody who recently reviewed chapter two said that "Morgan" is an American name. I know that and I have an explination as to why she has an American name. Ami (Morgan) and her parents moved to America when Morgan was a little girl probably about eight or nine, I still haven't decided yet on how old she was. While in America, Morgan's parents decided to change their first names to something American and decided to keep their Japanese last name. For some reason (not sure entirely why yet) Morgan hates both her Japanese and American name so she'll use both names as a nickname. When she's in trouble, however, or somebody just wants to either irritate her or just get her attention, people will use her Japanese name. Secondly: I have no idea on what a "Mary Sue" is and give me some credit, I'm being honest. If anybody wants to tell me, I'd appreciate it. And FINALLY: read and review, flames or constructive critism as always are accepted. If you go to my profile and check out "God Help Whoever Touches Her" you'll see that chapter two of that storyis dedicated to my little brother since today is his birthday. Happy Birthday, little bro!


	14. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! I actually look forward to checking everybody's reviews and reading what everybody has to say. I plan on putting this chapter up on Friday after school (if I'm not in detention again for various "crimes" such as getting into a fight or not turning in homework) but Friday is looking like an update day for this story if I get them done before Friday. Here's chapter eleven! I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"We shouldn't be out here, Odd. We could get into trouble." Morgan whispered as Odd lightly kissed her neck.

"I had to see you." Odd said looking at her with loving eyes. "You've been acting so scared now with the way Josh has been looking at you..."

"I have reason to be. I'm not afraid for me, I'm afraid for everybody else. Especially you."

Odd gently kissed Morgan and whispered, "Don't worry for me. Don't worry at all."

Morgan sighed softly and allowed Odd to hold her close to him. She loved the way that their hearts seemed to beat as one and how right everything felt. There was nobody in the world besides them, nothing could tear them apart. There was no XANA -at least, not anymore- and there never was. There was no such thing as a nightmare, no need to be afraid of anything in the world. Not while they were with eachother.

Odd looked down at the Japanese girl and smiled a little. She always seemed to relax in his arms and his arms alone. When everybody was around, she'd always be slightly withdrawn, only speaking when she was either talked to or wanted to state her opinion which usually went along with what Yumi had to say. But there was sorrow that only he saw still in the Japanese girl's eyes. Nothing seemed to be bothering her on the outside, nothing that any of them could see but there was always sorrow. Odd thought back to when they first met, how afraid she always seemed. He remembered every time he showed her signs of affection, she cowered in fear. "Why are you so afraid?" Odd asked.

Morgan looked at Odd and whispered, "Reasons I want to forget."

"You can't forget if you don't accept."  
"I don't always accept what I didn't deserve in the first place."

Odd gently kissed Morgan's neck and whispered, "Many don't deserve many things. We deserve each other."

Morgan smiled and said playfully, "Don't be getting romantic on me, Odd Della Robbia."

"And if I am?"

"Then I'm going to give you a surprise that you'll never forget."

"Sounds good."

Both smiled and Morgan smiled softly. "Well, you're going to have to wait, love, since we've got tests tomorrow and I want to get some sleep." Morgan whispered staring at him.

Odd pouted a little before nodding. "Alright, but just give me one kiss. Just to last until tomorrow morning." Odd whispered.

"You ARE a hopeless romantic." Morgan whispered putting her face up to Odd. "But I'll grant you a kiss."

Odd smiled and gently pushed his lips against Morgan's mouth, tracing his tongue along her lips in an attempt to gain enterance into her mouth. **_Access granted._** Odd thought when Morgan opened her mouth for him. "Mmmm..." Morgan moaned as Odd gently moved and pinned her against the ground.

Unknown to them, a boy with cold eyes was watching them carefully. He looked disgusted as Odd carefully slid his hand under Morgan's shirt but smirked when Morgan stopped him. "No, Odd. Not here." Morgan murmured.

"Nobody's watching." Odd answered gently kissing her neck.

"Filthy whore." Josh muttered when Morgan wrapped her arms around Odd's neck and allowed him to kiss her more.

"Odd, did you hear that?" Morgan asked softly pushing Odd off of her.

"What?"

"Somebody was talking." Morgan muttered getting up. "Odd, lets get inside, please. I don't want to be out here... not now anyway."

Odd nodded and stood up smiling at her. "Don't worry. We'll go on a real date someday." Odd whispered as they snuck back into the dorms. "Hey, why don't you stop in my and Ulrich's dorm? Kiwi actually misses you."

"Odd, you know we could get into trouble. I've already gotten a warning..." Morgan fell silent as Odd gently kissed her.

"Have some fun." Odd whispered pulling her into his and Ulrich's dorm.

Josh frowned as he watched and seriously debated for a few minutes whether to tell Jim or not. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind and he snuck upstairs and knocked on a certain door. "What are you doing here?" Sissy demanded opening her door.

"You want Kaze to know to fear you? Well, come on. I plan on making her afraid." Josh said coldly. "Now are you in or out?"

About an hour later Morgan went back to her dorm, humming when she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She turned on a tape and pressed record before talking. "Odd seems to be getting extremely romantic on me lately. I'm not complaining, just ask anybody back home who's caught me complaining about not having a sex life. Soon, I feel that we'll take things a step further seeing as I let him start to put his hand under my shirt but I ended up stopping him right before he managed to touch a scar." Morgan said changing into her pajamas. "Jeremy and Aelita's relationship seems to be improving considerably..."

After half an hour she locked her door and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. When she had fallen asleep, two teenagers stepped out of her closet. "Shh.." Josh whispered when Sissy made a disgusted sound. "You'll wake her up."

"Aren't we going to wake her up so she knows who scared her?" Sissy asked quietly as Josh carefully duct taped Morgan's wrists and ankles to the bed.

"Yes, but first we have to make sure that she can't fight back." Josh answered. "You don't know what she's capable of doing, I've seen what she can do."

Sissy watched as Josh finished securing Morgan to the bed and stepped back when he started cutting her pajamas off. "What are you doing?" Sissy asked looking shocked.

"I'm going to make her afraid." Josh said before slapping Morgan's face, making her wake up.

Before Morgan could scream, Josh shoved some cloth into her mouth, muffling her screams. "That's not what I meant!" Sissy shouted when Morgan stared at her with tearful eyes. "I meant like pointing a knife at her! Not raping her!"

"If you don't like what I plan on doing to her, I suggest you shut up before I do it to you as well!" Josh threatened starting to undo his pants.

Sissy ran from the room and down the hall to Odd and Ulrich's room, pounding on the door as hard as she could. 'ODD! ULRICH!" Sissy shouted tears rolling down her face.

She stepped back when the door opened and stared in shock at both boys. Neither of them looked too happy with her. "What do you want?" Ulrich asked coolly.

"Josh... he's going to r-rape Kaze. I told him not to or tried to tell him." Sissy said but her words fell on deaf ears as both boys tore down the hall to Morgan's room.

"She can burn him." Odd said pounding on the locked door.

"Not without starting the dorms on fire and killing everybody!" Ulrich shouted kicking Morgan's door open.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Odd shouted running into the room after Ulrich and pushing Josh off of a now crying hysterically Morgan.

Ulrich grabbed Josh by his shirt and grabbed a gun, pointing it at Josh's head. "I should just kill you." Ulrich said throwing the gun to the side and making a fist. "But I'll settle for beating you up now and then later let Yumi beat the hell out of you!"

Odd turned his head and worked on getting the duct tape off of Morgan's wrists and ankles before wrapping a sheet around her when he got her free. "Shh, its okay now." Odd whispered holding the Japanese girl close. "Did he stick..."  
"Iie." Morgan sobbed shakig her head and talking in Japanese.

Ulrich kicked Josh in the gut as hard as he could and turned as Josh ran off clutching his aching gut. "I'm calling Yumi." Ulrich said grabbing Morgan's cell phone and dialling Yumi's number. "Yumi? You'd better get over here quick. It's about Kaze."

Within half an hour the whole gang was in Morgan's room listening to Yumi practically shout in Japanese. "What's she saying?" Jeremy asked softly.

Morgan shook her head and whispered something about not wanting to repeat it, nervously holding onto the legs of her sweatpants. The boys had looked away about five minutes after Yumi and Aelita showed up just to give the girls privacy so Morgan could get dressed into something else besides having a sheet covering her body. When they had finished dressing her, it took about twenty minutes just to calm the Japanese girl down enough so she could talk in French, not Japanese.

"We have to go to the principal tomorrow, Kaji." Yumi said finally after ten minutes of talking about what she was going to do to Josh.

"No! The principal will kick Josh out then Josh will tell my parents where I am!" Morgan said tears rolling down her face. "Please, Yumi-chan, I can't go back to that life! I'll kill myself if that means staying away from that life!"

"He's going to kill you and things are going to be worse than when you lived with your parents!" Yumi said looking unhappy. "Ami-chan, it hurts me to see you unhappy but it practically kills me to know that you're very life is in danger. Tell the principal and Josh will be locked away. The police in the U.S. will open that girl's case up again and he'll be found guilty with the evidence that you've provided."

"But my parents will know where I am!" Morgan said holding tightly onto Odd. "Yumi-chan, please don't make me tell. I don't want to go back, not ever! I hated that life, you know what I would have done by now! I'll do it, Yumi-chan, if my parents come for me. I'll put a hole in my head if that means staying away."

Yumi sighed and decided to wait unitl her cousin calmed down before pressing the subject further. "Why don't you want to go home to your parents?" Aelita asked.

Big mistake.

Morgan froze up knowing on a subconcious level what she was going to get if she told what her parents did. She had heard the threat so many times and had so many objects pressed against her throat or her head while recieving the threats that she could almost feel a gun against the side of her head and a cruel voice telling her to keep quiet about what happened or else she'd be dead along with whoever she told. She didn't want to put her friends' lives on her father's "People to Kill" list.

"I just don't." Morgan said quickly.

"Kurai mori, samayou." Yumi said in a sing song voice. "In the dark forests you wander."

"Watashi matte 'ru." Morgan shot back. "I am waiting."

They watched as both girls argued a little in Japanese. "Geez, you two have been arguing for a while now. Ami don't want to do something and Yumi wants her to do something." Jeremy commented. "But you should tell the principal what Josh tried doing."

"Then can I thank you guys before or after I have a bullet in my head?" Morgan asked sarcastically. "Listen, you guys, I appreciate you all trying to get me to tell the principal but I don't feel like being killed or worrying about you all being killed. Sometimes its best to let things like this go."

Yumi sighed knowing that her cousin was just trying to hide how scared she was and was trying to cry out for them to keep pressing the matter. "Remember, Kaze, the promise we made as kids about if somebody fucked with you they'd be fucking with me." Yumi said with a calm look. "I'll beat that little kono yaro until he's black and blue all over."

Morgan smiled and nodded as she nestled against Odd. "You should get home, Yumi-chan, before your parents notice that you're missing."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm not." Morgan murmured closing her eyes. "I'm safe now. My knight in shining armor will protect me."

"Your knight in shining armor had better be doing something other than playing a little bang-bang game with you." Yumi said giving a warning glare at Odd which clearly said that if he even attempted, he'd be on her shit list for a long time.

Odd gulped at the silent warning and said, "I'm not doing anything. Just making sure that Josh doesn't come back to try and rape her."

"Odd, I'll get back to our dorm incase Jim tries to show up. Jeremy, you'd better get to his dorm. Aelita, that goes for you too." Ulrich announced. "We'll see you guys in the morning."  
They bid eachother goodnight and a soft smile spread across Morgan's face as Odd wrapped a blanket around the two of them. "I'll protect you." Odd promised. "I swear."

"Domo arigato, Odd. Aishiteru." Morgan murmured falling asleep.

Odd held the Japanese girl close to him and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep.

The next morning after breakfast they were sitting on the bench when Josh walked up to them with a smug look. "Well, well, well, if it is't the slut. That blow job last night was pathetic, babe." Josh said with a smirk.

Yumi grabbed Josh by his neck and threw him to the ground before sitting on his stomach and punching him, screaming at him in Japanese. Josh made an attempt to keep from getting beaten up and pushed Yumi off of him and quickly jumping up. "You made a big mistake, Ishiyama." Josh said coldly.

"No, you did. You fucked with my cousin and attempted to rape her." Yumi said just as coldly. "The day you started fucking with my cousin, was the day you pretty much signed your own death wish."

"Hear that, people!" Josh shouted at the kids who were witnessing the fight. "She just threatened me."  
"That wasn't a threat. This is!" Yumi shouted charging at Josh and punching him.

All the students cheered for Yumi as she and Josh fought. By the time the teachers managed to break the fight up, both students were a bloody mess. Yumi's nose was bleeding and she was spitting blood out every few minutes. One of her eyes was giving hint at being a black eye later on and there was a deep cut over one eye.

Josh, on the other hand, was in pretty bad shape. His nose had been broken again and had to keep spitting out blood if he didn't want to swallow some teeth, both his eyes were hinting at being black eyes, from the way he was holding his side it looked like a rib was either fractured or broken, and every once and a while he'd start coughing some blood up.

"Shouldn't have pissed her off cause she'll bring forth the true meaning of Hell." Morgan said with a grin as she followed Yumi to the principal's office.

The others grinned at each other and followed the two Japanese girls. A teacher grabbed Josh and led him to the nurse's office lecturing him about fighting all the way. "Miss Ishiyama!" Mr. Delmas shouted when he saw Yumi. "What in the world happened?"

Yumi grinned and said, "Got into a fight. If you want the reason why, ask Ami. She'll tell you WHY Josh and me got into a fight."

Mr. Delmas looked at Morgan who moved uncomfortably. "Excuse me?" Mr. Delmas asked when Morgan mumbled what happened.

"Josh attempted to rape her last night." A voice said.

They turned around and saw Sissy watching them with slightly scared eyes. "Sissy?" Mr. Delmas questioned looking surprised.

"It was my fault, I wanted Kaze to be scared enough so she wouldn't go making any comments so I had Josh come here. If I had known what he planned on doing to her, I wouldn't have had him come here." Sissy said trying to keep from crying. "So last night when I found out what he was planning on doing, I remembered what Morgan said about a friend of hers who had been raped and killed by Josh so I ran to Odd and Ulrich's room and woke them up. They beat Josh up first then Josh was furious that I told them what he was about to do. I spent the whole night having my door locked incase he tried to break in. Then this morning, he was making a comment about Kaze so Ishiyama punched him. That's when the fight started up."

"Yumi-chan, I'm scared." Morgan whispered in Japanese. "She's standing up for us."

"Shh." Yumi whispered staring calmly at the principal.

"Is this true, miss Kaze?" The principal asked.

"About the attempted rape, yes. But there is a case that even Sissy doesn't know." Morgan said struggling to keep from being scared. "When Josh first arrived, he was blackmailing me. If Yumi-chan hadn't managed to get my journal back, you would have had a lawsuit on your hands most likely. Then a while ago Josh attempted to rape me for the first time. I got away and ran to Ulrich and Odd, they let me stay the night in their room."

Mr. Delmas looked over at Odd and Ulrich who were both looking dead serious. "You know the rules about the opposite sex being in the same room with the door shut."

"And I doubt a school with this high of reputation would want it in the papers that one of its students was raped. Parents would be pulling their students out faster than you could possibly believe." Morgan said calmly starting to feel less afraid when Odd held her hand.

Mr. Delmas nodded and said, "Alright. I'm letting you off the hook this time, miss Ishiyama, but don't expect it to happen again. Miss Kaze, Mr. Stern, Mr. Della Robbia, I expect you three to be in my office this afternoon to file a statement with the police."

"Yumi-chan..." Morgan said nervously.

"Shh. It'll help lock him away." Yumi whispered as they left the principal's office.

Sissy stayed behind and got lectured by her father about endangering a student. Within half an hour, the police arrived and arrested Josh before statements were made. By the end of the day, Josh was heading back to the States to be tried for rape, murder, and attempted rape. Unknown to most of the students, dangers were just beginning and a threat even more dangerous than XANA would appear in a matter of time.

lostmoonchild: wow, this chapter didn't take too long. I guess having a brush with the law (I didn't do anything wrong just had to file sexual harassment against a perverted bastard who deserves to rot in hell and later almost ended up testifying against the pervert's extremely perverted father who's faking disability) came in handy for this chapter. For anybody who didn't like Josh one bit, he is finally gone! I had an idea for a few minutes to have Ulrich shoot Josh but in my opinion Ulrich isn't a killer so I had him throw the gun aside and beat the shit out of Josh. (grins) I LOVE tormenting characters especially when they're going to get killed anyway (hinthint). Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! Later on in the story when there's only three chapters left, I'll make sure I tell everybody that the story is coming to an end but thankfully this is not the third to last chapter! Besides if this was the third to last I'd start working on a sequal but that idea is still in debate. So to get this chapter started... I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so don't sue.

Chapter Twelve

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO US!" Ulrich said looking unhappy as they read the announcements on the announcements board. "I mean, home is home and school is school. There is no way EITHER is supposed to mix. I mean, school is one way we can escape from our parents and home is one way to escape from the school. Why are they doing this to us?"

"You forget, Ulrich dear, we're all calling Kadic home right now. Well, except for Yumi seeing as she lives a few blocks from the school." Morgan said resting her head on Odd's shoulder.

Two weeks had passed since Josh had been sent back to the States and news got to Kadic that he had been murdered a few nights afterwards. Some people thought that he had actually committed suicide in an attempt to keep from being tried but when they heard the police found fifty thousand dollars in his back pocket, the idea of him committing suicide was out of the question. Somebody had murdered him right in the middle of the street and left the money alone which said that the murder wasn't for money. Many thought that it was personal, others simply thought that he managed to rob the wrong people and they had him killed.

To be perfectly honest, none of the students missed Josh. Instead, they were grateful he was gone and they all hoped he was burning in the deepest part of hell. Except they were all smart enough NOT to say that in front of the teachers or principal. "I heard that somebody had cursed him before he died." A seventh grader whispered. "The plane he was travelling in was supposed to crash in the Atlantic but instead, the person who cursed him chose to simply make him suffer and then after he died, arranged to have his soul thrown into Hell."

When they heard what was now flying around, both Japanese girls shook their heads. "Not a bad idea. Should have done that to him. The Dark Mother would have..." Morgan said with a grin but frowned when Yumi interrupted.

"No, Ami-chan. We've got enough to worry about." Yumi said calmly. "Incase you've forgotten, Family Day is coming up in a few days."

Family Day.

The one day every student dreaded with a passion. That was the one day their parents and/or guardians would come to Kadic and have a nice chat with the teachers. The school only had Family Day once a year and in the students' opinions, once a year was more than enough seeing as their parents always acted weird. Well, weirder than usual.

"What's family day?" Aelita asked looking confused.

"The one day a year that every kid dreads." Yumi said looking at the once virtual being. "Our families come for a visit and talk with all the teachers and even get to see where their kids are sleeping and what the living conditions are like. Some parents don't even bother showing up but instead siblings, cousins, grandparents, aunts or uncles show up."

"sounds like fun." Aelita said.

"When your parents are telling stories about when you were a baby and started walkling before falling face first into the mud?" Odd asked looking confused. "I don't think so."

Morgan giggled and said, "Nice one, Odd. Face plant into the mud instead of a fucking door."

Odd grinned and said, "Well, here's a nice one!"

He started tickling her and kept tickling her even when Morgan fell off the bench and onto the ground laughing hysterically. "My parents are coming." Jeremy said with a sigh. "They're thrilled that I managed to develope a life away from my computer and get some friends and a girlfriend."

"Hell, that's better than my parents." Ulrich said with a frown. "My dad's still expecting me to get my grades up and with soccer season being over with..."

Odd stopped tickling Morgan and said, "Hey, pal, don't worry about it. Your dad should be pleased that you managed to get a beautiful looking girlfriend who ironically looks like my girlfriend."

"Odd, you had better not be checking Yumi over or else I'm not going to be happy with you." Morgan said with a frown.

"Don't worry, you're still my girl."

Yumi laughed and said, "My parents are coming with my stupid little brother. They know that Ami's parents aren't coming."  
"If my parents were, I'd kill myself in front of the whole school." Morgan said bitterly.

"I know you would."

"Who's coming for you two?" Aelita asked.

Odd shrugged and said, "My mom was talking about coming since my dad's staying home and she's curious on who "the new love of my life" is since she's interested in my life."

"Ami?" Ulrich questioned.

"One of my brothers and my kid." Morgan said with a shrug. "Hey, I'm heading to my room. I gotta think about something."

"Let her go." Yumi said when Morgan took off running towards the dorms. "She's not kidding about her needing to think."

They looked confused at the Japanese girl and Ulrich shrugged. "Its just her brother and her kid. What's she got to worry about?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi sighed and said, "Ulrich, none of you have ever met Ami's older brother and for that I envy all of you. Her brother is a real bastard who thinks that she shouldn't be allowed to have a life other than singing and acting as a mother. In my opinion, Lyoko was the best thing that's ever happened to Ami since that was one way she could live without being hurt."

"Geez, her life must have sucked if Lyoko was a good place for her."

"Yeah. That's some of the reason she is the way she is. She used to be scared of everything, even her own shadow but now she's acting more like she used to."

They nodded and after half an hour decided to go to the dorms just to visit with the Japanese girl for a few hours.

About four days later parents began arriving at Kadic school. Classes for the day had been cancelled seeing as there were going to be interruptions so all the students were outside. Well, almost all of them. A few students were relaxing in their rooms trying to keep from loosing all amounts of sanity before their families arrived.

Jeremy's parents were the first out of the group's families to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Belpois were pleased to find that their son was doing very well and were pleased with his friends and his girlfriend. "I'm amazed that Jeremy managed to even get a girlfriend to be honest, dear." Mrs. Belpois said with a pleasant smile. "Working away endlessly at some kind of program all summer, I was actually afraid that he'd over work himself and never get any friends."

Yumi's parents showed up second with a very unhappy Yumi following behind them. "Mom wanted to find her favorite dress." Yumi said unhappily attempting to get away from her father's watchful eye but failing miserably. "Dad doesn't trust me right now, Hiroki decided to make up some story about how I was sneaking off in the middle of the night to see Ulrich."

"I think they've got the wrong girl and the wrong guy." Ulrich stated. "Morgan sneaks out to meet Odd."

"Speaking of dumbass, where is she?" Yumi asked looking around.

"In her room. I tried getting her out except she wants to be left alone to apparently "enjoy the last day of her life" since she's convinced her brother is going to kill her."  
"Yumi dear, is Sano coming?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked looking at her daughter. "I know Ami is here but what about Sano? Is he coming?"

"No idea, mom. Amaya's coming though."  
Mr. Ishiyama frowned and said, "A seventeen year old girl throwing away her life by having a child at such an early age. That's a pity."

"Dad, Ami knew what she was doing back then and she doesn't have any regrets as to what she did now." Yumi said calmly. "Geez, I'm acting as a referee between dad and Ami."

They started laughing and managed to sneak away from their parents. Half an hour later they were sitting on their usual bench when a child no more than five years old charged at them. "Auntie Yumi! Auntie Yumi!" The small girl shouted.

"Ahh, call off the demon!" Yumi cracked as she got hugged by the small girl. "Hey, Abby. Where's your idiot uncle?"

"Uncle Derrick's coming. He told me to hunt you down and kick you in the butt."

"Oh really?"

Abby nodded and suddenly noticed everybody staring. "Auntie Yumi, people are staring. Mommy doesn't let people stare at me." Abby said hiding her face behind her hands.

Yumi laughed and uncovered Abby's face. "Amaya, these are your mommy and my friends." Yumi said gently. "That's Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd."

"Why's your name Odd?" Abby asked staring at Odd. "Are you mommy's knight in shining armor?"

Odd knelt down to Abby's hieght and nodded. "Yes, I am. You must be Morgan's daughter." Odd said shaking Abby's hand. "Its nice to finally meet you."

Abby nodded a little and said, "And you must be her boyfriend. Mommy says that you're a real comedian."

Odd laughed and nodded. "Your mommy has good taste." Odd said.

"Even if it is a little questionable." Ulrich muttered.

"Ishiyama!" A voice shouted.

They looked up and saw a tall boy with blue eyes walking towards them. "Oh hell, you again." Yumi said grinning. "Your bastard actually let you out of Tokyo?"

The boy laughed and shook his head. "More like it was either go or just let little Abby here go by herself and I know what Kaze would do to me if she found out that I let her precious baby girl go on a plane full of strangers by herself." The boy said. "I'm Derrick, by the way."

"I'm Odd. This is Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita." Odd said pointing to everybody.

Derrick grinned and looked around. "Hey, where's my favorite slut?" Derrick asked earning a glare from the group. "Hey, don't worry. I don't think she's a slut. We call eachother names to be sure that we don't forget our pasts, as terrible as they may be."

"Auntie Yumi, what's a slut?" Abby asked looking up at her aunt.

Yumi sighed and said putting a hand up a little past Aelita's head, "When you get to be this big, I'll tell you what a slut is."

"No fair!" Abby pouted. "Where's mommy?"

"In her room. C'mon, she'll want to see you guys." Odd said as they walked to Morgan's room.

"MOMMY!" Abby shouted running into the room and jumping on her mother's stomach.

Morgan nearly fell off the bed and looked at her daughter with confusion. "Now who are you?" Morgan asked grinning. "You can't be my little girl, she was much smaller than you."

Abby started laughing at her mother and clapped her hands. "Hey, Kaze, did ya miss us?" Derrick asked.

"Now by 'miss' do you mean actually wanting to be back home listening to my baka brother and being groped every ten minutes or do you mean when I don't manage to get a knife in Damon's leg?"

"Option one."

"Then yeah."

"Mommy, what's a slut?" Abby asked innocently looking at her mother.

Morgan grinned and said, "A slut is my mother."

Yumi and Derrick smothered their laughter but ended up laughing out loud after a few minutes. "That's nice, Ami, give your only daughter the impression that her only grandmother is a slut." Yumi said still laughing.

"That woman is NOT my daughter's grandmother and that woman is NOT my mother. I don't have a mother or father as far as I'm concerned."

Abby looked confused at her mother, seeing a hatred in her eyes that she had never seen before. Abby had seen hate in her uncle's eyes hundreds of times but she had never seen hate in her mother's eyes before and it scared her. She always thought that her mother was unable to feel hate towards others since she always was so loving and took care of everybody.

She thought back to all the times her mother had to leave Japan to go back to America, how afraid she always was. "I love you so much, Amaya." Her mother always whispered hugging her tightly. "Remember, aishiteru zutto."

"Hai, 'kaasan. Watashi matte 'ru." She always said hugging her mother, never knowing if that would be the last time she ever saw her mother.

When Morgan came home from America, Abby always was careful because she knew that her mother had injuries all over her body. Sometimes, she would see her aunt take care of her mother's wounds in the dead of night, when everybody was asleep. They would always talk softly about how the way they lived was no way to raise a child. Yumi would always suggest some kind of academy which Abby knew now they were talking about Kadic but Morgan at first resisted until just before the school year started.

"Earth to Amaya, come in Amaya. Your mother is losing you." Morgan said gently tapping her daughter on the head. "Come back to Earth, Amaya."

"Nani?" Abby asked looking confused, realizing that they were heading outside. "What, mama?"

"I was asking if you wanted something to eat. Your uncle was saying that you wouldn't touch the plane food."

"The plane food tastes funny and makes me sick. I didn't want to be sick and throwing up while I was here. Uncle Jason says that the airplane people put something in the food to make people sick and that the school hospital simply gives kids shots to make them feel better when they actually just put water in your blood."

"I'm going to kill Jason. Is that okay, Yumi-chan?" Morgan asked.

"Go ahead." Yumi said with a shrug. "Abby, your stupid uncle was just playing. But it was probably a good idea not to eat the airplane food."

"I'm a little genius!" Abby said proudly.

Morgan grinned and said, "Jeremy and Aelita, feel free to teach my daughter anything that you know just as long as it doesn't deal with sex or where babies come from."

"You sure she's going to understand what they teach her?" Ulrich asked as they walked into the lunch room.

"Believe me, she'll understand." Morgan said picking her daughter up. "Now, Amaya, around family and friends you can call me 'mommy' but around other poeple, I want you to call me by my name. You understand?"

"Hai. But I don't like calling you by anything else other than mommy."

"Just put up with it for a little while. That's all I'm asking." Morgan said calmly. "And now would be a good time not to call me mommy cause here comes Sissy."

"ULRICH DEAR!" Sissy said in an annoying voice.

"She sounds scarier than Kikyo (A/N I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters) and that's saying something." Abby said innocently.

Yumi nodded and said, "No smart comments, sweetheart. Sissy is the principal's daughter and she gets away with lots of things."

"Except that one thing a couple weeks ago.." Jeremy said with a grin.

"What thing?" Derrick asked looking confused.

"We'll explain later when Abby's asleep." Morgan muttered as Sissy walked up to them.

Sissy smiled and said, "Ulrich dear, I was just looking for you. Your parents said that they hadn't seen you for a while now so I figured that you must be with your friends in the lunch room and look where you are!"

"Obsessed baka onna." Abby muttered in Japanese.

Sissy frowned and stared at Abby with cold eyes. "Who do you think you are?" Sissy asked.

"Watashi no onamae wa Kaze Amaya desu." Abby said with a proud smile.

"Uh..."

"Speak so she can understand, sweetie." Morgan said softly.

"My name is Amaya Kaze." Abby said calmly.

"Listen, Morgan, I am sorry for what I did." Sissy said softly.

Morgan frowned slightly and said, "You say that now because you see what I have waiting for me. I shouldn't forgive you but I will, against my instincts."

Sissy nodded and left the lunch room, feeling slightly pleased that she was forgiven. "You must be sick. You usually never forgive anybody if your instincts are saything different." Derrick said taking a drink of some punch.

"I'm doing it for Amaya's sake." Morgan muttered as they went outside, watching as her daughter ran around laughing.

"She has no idea on how lucky she is to be growing up with you as a mother." Derrick said calmly. "And you, Odd, have no idea how lucky you are to have her as a girlfriend."

Odd grinned and said, "Yeah, I have some idea."

"Did you tell him about what your parents did?" Derrick whispered in Japanese.

Yumi looked at Morgan clearly interested in what her cousin would say. "No, I didn't. I don't plan on telling him... Not yet." Morgan muttered softly in Japanese watching as her daughter attempted to get Aelita to play tag with her.

"Please? All you have to do is chase me around and try to tag me!" Abby said innocently. "Pretty please, auntie Aeita?"

"She must like you if she's already adding 'auntie' to your name." Yumi said with a grin. "Damn, Abby, it took you a couple months before you started calling me auntie."

Abby shrugged and said, "Mommy trusts them and so do you. They must be good if you and mommy haven't punched the guys yet."

Yumi stared hopelessly at Morgan and watched as Morgan picked her daughter up. Morgan smiled andsaid picking Abby up and starting at her with observant eyes. "I think a nap would be good for you now, sweetie. You and uncle Derrick are going back in a few hours."

"no! I don't wanna leave you, mommy. I want to stay here with you! Don't make me go back please. I don't want to lose you!"

Morgan set her daughter down and stared at her with confused eyes. "Who says you're going to lose me?" Morgan whispered wiping her daughter's tears away. "Amaya, who said that you were going to lose me?"

Abby wiped her eyes and said, "I had a bad dream that you were stolen."

"she's been having bad feelings." Derrick said calmly.

"Amaya, listen to me very carefully. I'm not going to be stolen without a fight and Odd isn't going to let me be stolen. Okay?"

Abby nodded and hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to ever let go. "I want to take a nap now, mommy." Abby whispered closing her eyes and starting to drift off to sleep.

"Alright. You can sleep in my room." Morgan said carrying her daughter to her dorm room and tucking her into bed. "Sweet dreams, my angel."

"Night, mommy." Abby whispered falling asleep.

They left the room and Jeremy looked surprised. "what?" Morgan asked looking confused.

"Kaze, today we all saw a side to you that we've never seen before." Jeremy said unable to keep a grin off his face. "And to be honest, it was scary."

"Shut up, Belpois. I'd LOVE to see you with a kid. Maybe I'll have you babysit Abby someday." Morgan shot back as they headed outside.

"So what happened?" Derrick asked. "I know you two, Ishiyama and Kaze, you two NEVER make anybody apologize without first socking them and that girl had NO bruises on her face."

Morgan looked away clearly ashamed and Odd put an arm around her waist. "There was a guy who tried to rape her a couple weeks ago. He's dead now, somebody ran him over in the States." Ulrich said.

Derrick looked at the two Japanese girls and saw anger in one girl's eyes and shame in the other's. "Ami, if I had known earlier..." Derrick whispered.

"No use in holding onto the past, Derrick. He's dead."

"If he tainted you..."

"He tainted me no less than my father already had." Morgan whispered in Japanese.

Derrick nodded and slapped his head. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to relay a few messages."

"Oh Kami-sama." Yumi moaned.

"First one is from Damon and Thomas," Derrick said groping both girls resulting in him getting slapped, "second is from Sakura and she says that you two had better find a few cute guys that just might follow you home, and the third is from Jason. He says that if you two go sleeping around with people and acting like whores, he's going to knock you into next week."

"Shows how much he trusts us." Yumi said laughing.

"I know, he just loves us so fricking much." Morgan said resting her head on Odd's shoulder.

They started laughing and talked about what Kadic was like and asked eachother some questions. "So how did you meet Yumi and Ami?" Ulrich asked.

Derrick smiled a bit and said, "Well, we were all about seven years old all living in Tokyo. Back then, everything was different.."

-------Flashback-------

_Three children walked down the street, two of them arguing and one listening silently. "Ami, what are you thinking about again?" An older boy with a black eye shouted at his sister._

_Seven year old Ami looked surprised at her brother and she whispered, "I was thinking about that boy again.."_

_"See what your stories of good parents is doing to her?" The boy shouted._

_"The boy's hair sticks up, stupid." Seven year old Yumi snapped before crashing into a boy with several bruises on his face. "Oh, gomen nasai."_

_The boy picked himself up and looked at them with scared eyes. "Konnichiwa, watashi no onamae wa Kaze Ami desu." Ami greeted with a smile._

_"Konnichiwa." The boy whispered. "Watashi no onamae wa Derrick desu."_

_"Nice to meet you. This is my big brother, Sano, and my cousin Yumi." Ami greeted with a smile. "Are you hungry? We were about to stop in a store to pick up some lunch. My mommy and daddy doesn't pack Sano and me any lunch and Yumi usually throws her lunch away since her dad keeps making her lunch."_

_Derrick shook his head sharply and siad, "No, I'd better get going."_

_"Come on! It'll take just a few minutes, I promise you."_

_"I don't have any money."_

_"Don't worry, I always get the greatest discounts."_

_"You steal it?"_

_Ami shrugged simply and Sano said, "Big deal. Everybody steals something from somebody sometimes. Like that girl, Sakura, she always steals my cousin's crayons."  
"Not that I care anyway, she always steals pink and yellow. Only time I care if she's stealing my crayons is if those stupid friends of hers try stealing my blue or black crayons."_

_Derrick nodded not really understand before realizing that Ami was missing. "Hey, where'd your cousin go?" Derrick asked looking confused._

_"I"M BACK!" Ami shouted her pockets bulging slightly. "Come on, lets get going."  
They ran down the street and ate their candy quietly. "Thanks." Derrick said with a smile. "It's been ages since I've eaten anything good."  
"Don't worry about it. People like us gotta stick together." Ami said calmly. "Come on, we're going to be late!"_

_Laughing, the four kids took off down the street towards the school just as the bell was ringing._

-------End Flashback--------

"Wow, so that's how you three met? Because Yumi crashed into you?" Odd asked looking amazed. "And you became friends with them because they gave you some candy?"

Derrick laughed and said, "Yep. Ami pulled a five fingered discount for about a year. Then she moved to America while her brother stayed behind. Gave her too much hope, I think."

"They were talking about running away from home. They were unhappy since they... oomph!" Yumi groaned when her cousin elbowed her in the stomach.

"Damare, the both of you." Morgan said getting up. "I'm going to go check on Abby. Kami knows she doesn't like sleeping that much in other countries."

They watched as she walked off and looked at the two Japanese people confused. "What's her problem?" Jeremy asked.

"Kaze's childhood wasn't exactly one of the greatest and whenever somebody starts talking about their childhood, all she remembers is hate. I'm amazed personally that she's capable of loving somebody." Derrick said looking towards the dorms. "She's trying to figure out how to tell about her childhood without everybody wanting to take care of her."  
"That's sad." Aelita said. "She's helped Jeremy and me so much since we've met her."

"That's Kaze for ya. She takes care of everybody and doesn't really give a damn about herself." Derrick said with a grin.

A few hours later they all had to bid their new friend or friends goodbye when Derrick announced that the plane to Tokyo would be leaving in about fortyfive minutes. "Remember to come home, mommy." Abby said hugging her mother. "Make sure you bring your friends with you, I like them a lot and they'd make things much more interesting back home."

Morgan laughed and said, "Believe me, I plan on inviting them home for summer break."

After Abby had hugged the gang to the point she was satisfied that she wouldn't forget everybody, Derrick tookher hand and called a taxi. They waved goodbye as the taxi took off down the road into the distance.

lostmoonchild: I don't know why, but the closer to the end the story gets, the easier the chapters are. I got a review for the previous chapter saying that chapter eleven was more rated R and I know that. I completely forgot to put in a warning that the chapter was disturbing but I don't really register anymore what's disturbing and what isn't. The person also put that it seemed 'horny' and I have an explination to that. One of my cousins was here a while ago with his girlfriend or wife to be (can't really remember) and they spent some time sucking on each other's faces so that had some impact on the chapter (unfortunately). Now just as a quick warning, the last part of the story gets darker and some parts will fall into the rated R area. Now that that's out of the way, Read and Review. Flames will be used to burn homework.


	16. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: I'm really getting bored with always putting the disclaimer in the beginning or at the end but because Code: Lyoko and some of the songs are not mine, I must in order to prevent being sued. The characters who not part of Code: Lyoko and a few songs are mine so don't sue. There's my disclaimer for this chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

After a couple weeks everything seemed to be settling down again in Kadic acadamy and the students were all looking forward to a spring dance that was coming up in a few days. Yumi had literally dragged her cousin to the mall with Aelita and the guys following so they could all get new clothes for the dance. "You guys go pick out your clothes, we'll get our clothes." Yumi told the guys. "No checking up on us either. We'll meet at the food court in an hour."

"Odd, save me!" Morgan moaned as Yumi pulled her towards the women's clothing.

They all started laughing as they went their separate ways in the mall. As the guys passed a jewelry shop, they looked at eachother and nodded, agreeing to a silent plan that was completely nonverbal. Grinning, they took out some cash and started trying to decide what to get three certain girls.

The next couple days passed quickly and before they knew it, it was time for the dance. The guys were walking to Yumi's house since the girls had told them that they would be getting ready at Yumi's instead of at the school. Personally, neither of the guys were complaining any since they wanted to be the first to see their girls before somebody even laid eyes on them. "Relax, Jeremy, you're acting like it's the first time you've ever seen Aelita." Odd said as Ulrich rang the doorbell.

"What if the dress she's wearing doesn't make her look even more beautiful?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Jeremy, Yumi has some fashion sense. She wouldn't dare get anything that doesn't compliment Aelita in any way." Ulrich said thinking for a second. "And as much as I hate to say it, Kaji even has some fashion sense and would give into the call of the mall (A/N that's what I call it when my friends go nuts at a mall) if it meant making Aelita look pretty."

The door suddenly opened revealing Mrs. Ishiyama. "Hello, boys. The girls will be down in a few minutes. They wanted to try something with that nice Aelita girl's hair." Mrs. Ishiyama said looking slightly worried. "You know, I tried talking the girls into just staying home tonight but they won't hear of it."

"Why's that?" Ulrich asked looking confused.

"bad feeling, that's all." Mrs. Ishiyama said looking embarrassed. "It's a family trait, you know. Girls get good or bad feelings when something is going to happen and the guys just act like guys."

"We're coming down!" Yumi shouted from on top of the stairs.

The guys watched as Aelita walked down the stairs first, being extremely careful not to trip on her baby blue dress that complimented her pink hair. A single white rose could be seen on the side of her head telling the guys what the girls had been attempting to do to Aelita's hair. "Do you like it?" Aelita asked spinning around a little for Jeremy to see. "Yumi and Morgan said that they'd be surprised if it didn't knock your socks off."

"I love it. It makes you look even more beautiful than the day we met." Jeremy said taking a box out of his pocket. "Here's something for you. I got it a few days ago.."

Aelita gasped when she looked at the necklace. A beautiful sapphire stone surrounded by white gold sparkled in the light and seemed to be made just for her. "Wow... Jeremy, this is beautiful." Aelita whispered letting Jeremy put the necklace around her neck.

"Presenting Miss Yumi Ishiyama!" Morgan's voice shouted from upstairs.

Ulrich watched the stairs and nearly fell over in shock when he saw Yumi wearing a beautiful black dress that had some touches of red on it. Her hair was tied up into a small bun that was held together by chopsticks. "Wow." Ulrich said handing Yumi a bracelet that had ruby stones in it. "here, I got this for you."

"I thought you'd like the dress." Yumi said with a smile. "Since this dance is formal, none of us could complain. Especially Ami since she wants to impress Odd."

"she wants to impress me?" Odd asked looking surprised.

Yumi nodded and shouted at Morgan to get downstairs. "Come on, sleeping beauty, we've got until midnight before the magic wears off." Yumi shouted.

"I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF LATER ON FOR THIS!" Morgan shouted walking down the stairs looking embarrassed. "AND I SWEAR IF YOU BURY ME IN THE GOD DAMNED DRESS, I'LL HAUNT YOU UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE!"

Odd's jaw dropped when he saw his girlfriend wearing a purple dress that was the same shade as the purple streaks in her hair. "Holy shit." Odd whispered looking amazed.

Morgan didn't bother doing anything to her hair since she felt that it was just a waste of time so she did allow Yumi to put some make up on her. "You like?" Morgan murmured looking embarrassed.

"yes. You look beautiful." Odd whispered giving Morgan a small box. "I decided to get you something special."

Morgan gasped when she opened the box and smiled when Odd put the ring on her rightring finger. "It's not an engagement ring or anything, I just figured that you'd like it." Odd said looking a little embarrassed.

"It's beautiful." Morgan whispered hugging Odd tightly.

"Let me get a look at you lot." Mr. Ishiyama said looking at the six teenagers. "Hmm.. decent enough, girls. If you guys even pull anything on any of them, you three boys will be in trouble. I promise you that much."

"Dad." Yumi said turning bright red.

"Princesses?" Odd said opening the door for the girls. "The night is young and the dance is just beginning."

The three girls giggled as they walked out the door followed by their boyfriends. "Do you think they'll be alright?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked looking worried.

Mr. Ishiyama nodded and said, "As long as that bad feeling of yours is wrong, nothing should happen."

By the time they got to the gym, music was blaring and everybody was dancing. "Damn!" Morgan said grabbing Odd's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

Everybody cracked up laughing at Odd's expression as they started dancing. After a few hours, they decided to take a break and were drinking some punch when they saw a couple adults talking to the principal. "Oh fuck a thousand times." Morgan muttered hiding behind Odd and brushing her bangs enough so her eyes were covered.

"Ami, you should hide somewhere." Yumi muttered softly watching as the principal walked towards them looking unhappy.

"Too late. They've already spotted me." Morgan whispered sounding afraid.

"AMI!" The woman shouted hugging Morgan tightly. "Oh, baby, we've been so worried! Your daddy and me have been so worried! What were you thinking? Running off like that just because of a little argument."

"Help me." Morgan mouthed to her friends with a scared look.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kaze, I am so sorry. When your daughter was enrolled, we were informed that you both were dead." Mr. Delmas said looking clearly sorry. "She even had the obituary for you two that she held onto."

"Our daughter is very clever with computers so naturally you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between one of her "creations" and something that the newspaper created." Mr. Kaze said looking unhappy at his daughter.

They shivered as they stared at Mr. Kaze, each of them getting bad vibes from him. His eyes were colder than it was when XANA managed to cause a blizzard that got way below zero outside which was actually saying something. They wondered for a minute what Mrs. Kaze saw in her husband but quickly dismissed it when Mr. Kaze started talking to his daughter furiously in Japanese.

Suddenly, Yumi grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled her back. "Don't you touch her. Don't you fucking touch her." Yumi whispered, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she stared at her uncle.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner." Mr. Kaze said raising his fist but deciding against it when the music stopped. "My dearest niece, you will do well to remember your place."

"I do remember. My place is between you and Ami." Yumi said coldly. "I will NOT stand aside like your wife and pretend that Ami isn't being hurt."

Mrs. Kaze's eyes widened and she started talking rapidly in Japanese. "Don't say anything, Yumi. You'll bring disgrace upon our family." Mrs. Kaze said her voice high pitched in alarm.

Yumi gently shoved her cousin behind Odd and said calmly, "Disgrace has already been brought upon our family the day that you stayed married to that monster, knowing that he's been hurting the children you've carried in your womb."

Everybody listened carefully and Morgan pushed her cousin out of the way when Mr. Kaze swung a fist at the Japanese girl. Everybody gasped when Mr. Kaze's fist came in contact with his daughter's jaw. "Don't hurt her! Don't you touch anybody!" Morgan screamed tears rolling down her face as she screamed at her parents. "I don't belong to either of you! I disown you both! I hate you and I hope you both rot in hell!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Kaze shouted punching his daughter in the stomach and withdrawing a knife. "I should have killed you in your sleep! Why do you think Josh was so grateful to be here? I ordered him to kill you but the horny little fucker couldn't even attempt to kill you without attempting to rape you!"

Before Mr. Kaze could punch his daughter one more time after cutting her arm, Mr. Delmas grabbed his wrist preventing Mr. Kaze from punching his now sobbing daughter. "Get out of here before I call the police." Mr. Delmas said coldly.

"You guys get Ami out of here. Take to the safe place." Yumi whispered. "Through the park is safest."

"YOU TURNED MY DAUGHTER AGAINST ME!" Mrs. Kaze shouted at Yumi, sobbing histerically.

Yumi shook her head calmly and said as her friends snuck away, "I didn't have to do anything. You turned your back on her when she and Sano needed you most. She cried for you to save her from that monster but you ignored her cries knowing that as long as you had your children, he wouldn't raise a fist to you. Your daughter is more than you will ever be, auntie. Be thankful that she and Sano learned to love despite what they grew up knowing."

"Lets get out of here." Mr. Kaze said grabbing his wife's arm. "I'd be careful if I were you, little neice, you wouldn't want to come home and find your family dead."

"you wouldn't dare." Yumi whispered angrily. "You stay away from my parents and my brother. Stay away from all of us."

Mr. Kaze grinned evilly and said, "Just wait. You'll wish you had never been born."

Before anybody could say anything, the couple turned and left the gym. Yumi's eyes widened as she took off running towards the park and heading down the manhole, running as fast as she could to the factory.

When she got to the factory, she found her friends and cousin in the scanner room. Morgan's eyes were glazed over as a metal pipe hit a wall over and over again for nearly five minutes. "She just started doing that the minute she got here." Jeremy said looking worried.

"She's used to taking a knife and cutting herself just to make the pain stop." Yumi said resting her cousin's head on her lap. "It's okay, Ami-chan. He'll go away soon enough."

"He won't leave. Not until he's killed me." Morgan whispered looking afraid. "Yumi-chan, I want to go home."

"I know, but not yet. The school year is almost over, just wait. Then we can disappear in the city streets in Tokyo. How's that sound? Just being another face in a crowd wandering around acting like we have somewhere to go? We can dress up like those business women talking into our cellphones telling somebody to get something important done."

"I'd like that." Morgan murmured closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us before what he was doing to you?" Ulrich asked looking concerned. "We're your friends."

Morgan looked at him with scared eyes and whispered, "I did tell you. I said that there was a darker part to this planet. You wouldn't listen. Besides, he would have killed all of you. He's already going to kill Yumi-chan because she knows the truth."

Odd put a hand on his girlfriend's head and smiled a little at her. "I swore I'd protect you. I'll do that now and forever." Odd whispered gently kissing Morgan on the head.

"But what are we going to do?" Aelita asked. "I mean, her father is going to be looking for her."

"He's not stupid. He'll wait for a little while before making his attack." Yumi said softly watching as Morgan moved slightly.

"How long has he been hurting you?" Odd asked.

Morgan looked away and looked as if she was trying to remember. "When I was six... he started hurting me. Just because I didn't want him to hurt brother anymore." Morgan whispered. "He tried to strangle me but my mother, she made him stop. That was the last time I knew that my mother loved me. She doesn't love me anymore, she got bored with me."

Yumi sighed and said, "Jeremy and Ulrich, will you two go into Morgan's dorm and get her some clothes and a couple blankets? Aelita, you come with me to get some medical stuff. Odd, you stay here with Ami. She's disappearing into her own world and believe me that's not always a good thing."

Odd nodded and waited until everybody had left before whispering soft words of love to Morgan. "I'm sorry. I should have told you." Morgan whispered starting to cry. "I was terrified. I wanted to be free from him. To forget everything that happened. To pretend that my childhood wasn't filled with such pain and hate."

"Shh. It's alright, I'm sorry that I couldn't see what was really happening." Odd murmured bending down and brushing his lips against the side of Morgan's face. "Your eyes told that you were upset and scared but I couldn't bring myself to ask."

A soft smile spread across Morgan's face as she nestled against Odd. "I'm glad you didn't. I wasn't ready to tell." Morgan whispered closing her eyes.

"You're tired. Go to sleep, I'll keep watch." Odd whispered.

"Wake me when everybody gets back?"

"We'll see. Just go to sleep."

Morgan nodded sleepily and drifted off to sleep. The day had been tiring for her, both physically and emotionally. Thankfully, she had her friends and a few family members to remind her that she was loved. Smiling softly, she allowed herself to be pulled into a dream where nothing could harm her or the people she loved.

After about an hour, everybody came back with what they were sent to get and saw the two teenagers sound asleep. "Just put the blankets over them." Yumi whispered. "When Ami-chan wakes up, we'll take care of her injuries."

"How long do you think they'll be sleeping?" Aelita asked.

"All night, hopefully. But we should stay with them just incase." Yumi murmured brushing a few stray hairs out of her cousin's face just as a mother would with her child. "kami knows that we're the only ones that Ami considers to be true family."

They smiled and one by one, started to fall asleep.

lostmoonchild: don't kill me! I'm innocent (not completely but that's a whole OTHER story) until proven guilty. Somebody probably can't believe that little twist but nobody can say that I didn't give a warning that the chapters are getting darker as the story nearly ends. No, this isn't the third to last chapter cause if it was I would have put it in the beginning of the chapter so no worries! Read and Review, flames accepted as always.


	17. Chapter 14 part one

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! Holy shit, over fifty reviews! You all must like my story a lot if you all have left that many reviews! Well, here's chapter fourteen, I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. The characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko are mine. Oh yeah, this chapter might be put into different parts since its kinda long with all the songs that's going to be here. One with the story!

Chapter Fourteen

A week later the students were all deturmined to stay on school grounds unless of course they lived off of school grounds. "This is so stupid." Morgan said unhappily watching as Ulrich and Yumi sparred each other.

"Thought you'd be used to watching people spar against each other." Jeremy said not looking up from his laptop.

"That's not why I said that this is so stupid." Morgan said resting her head on Odd's shoulder. "I mean everything. Escaped Hell just to try and get a second chance, spend a few months -the best months of my life by the way- thinking that this IS a second chance only to find out that I never left the first chance in the first place."

Odd put an arm around his girlfriend and said, "Don't worry. You'll get a second chance once your parents are caught."

"They're smart, Odd. They'll figure out a way to get their hands on me for good. "Omae o korusu, ama." That's what my dad would used to say."

"And that means?" Aelita asked looking confused.

"I'm going to kill you, bitch." Yumi translated looking disgusted. "One threat everybody makes at least once in their life."

"Except for him." Morgan said unhappily.

Yumi shrugged before kicking at Ulrich, sending him to the ground. "Lets hear a song, Ami-chan." Yumi said with a grin.

Morgan rolled her eyes and said, "What kind?"

"How about "Whatever Happened"?" Yumi suggested.

Morgan grinned and nodded, closing her eyes and nodding her head to some unheard music. Taking a deep breath she started singing:

**I don't know what happened now**

**the questions are goin' through my mind**

**as I sit alone on the living room floor**

**wondering what I had done wrong.**

**You kissed me goodbye, whispering to me**

**telling me not to blame myself again**

**with that said you turned and walked away**

**ignoring me crying our your name.**

**Whatever happened to forever?**

**why isn't it here for us tonight?**

**Whatever happened to our love that was so strong?**

**how could we have let it just wither and die?**

**The years are going by slowly,**

**I hope you're happy wherever you are**

**cause sometimes late at night I'll just wait for you**

**knowing that you're not coming home to me again.**

**Whatever happened to those promises you made?**

**how could you break them after all this time?**

**Whatever happened to all those sacrifices?**

**don't you remember, the ones I made for us?**

**Well I don't blame myself, the problem wasn't with me**

**but instead the problem was with you.**

**I hope your new love knows what you've done now**

**just like a new love in my life knows that Daddy ain't comin' home...**

**Yeah, my new love is the child we made together**

**the one you ran away from truly**

**someday my baby will know about the man called Daddy**

**if they ever ask, "Whatever happened to my daddy?"**

Morgan allowed her voice to lower as she finished singing "daddy" until she was completely silent. "That was good!" Jeremy said looking amazed. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah. That's what I do for a band, write songs and sing them when I'm not playing the drums." Morgan said blushing.

Odd smiled and lightly kissed his girlfriend's neck. "That's pretty good. Did you write any others?" Odd asked.

Morgan nodded and said, "Yeah. But I'd rather not sing them... not yet anyway. That one was just something I made up after..."

They nodded in understanding completely unaware that Sissy was listening. "So what's the name of the band?" Aelita asked looking interested.

"We have tons of names for the band. Everybody's favorite is "The Fallen Angel" so we'll go by that most of the time. Especially when we're travelling around giving concerts." Morgan muttered unhappily. "But we're going to give our last concert next year since we need to work on our personal lives and since I've got a daughter to take care of."

"Taking your daughter's best interests to heart." Yumi siad with a grin. "Damn, girl, you're gonna be more of a lady than your momma."

"I ain't no fucking lady, just ask Odd." Morgan said with a grin.

They started laughing as Odd's face turned bright red. "Blonde and red... Not entirely sure." Yumi said laughing.

Smiling, Sissy walked away and went to her father's office deturmined to tell him about the new band. By the end of the day, there was an arrangement to have a band come play at the school.

lostmoonchild: Okay, next part is actually going to be the concert. Most people probably don' do that but I'm not like most people (just ask anybody who knows me, lol). To be honest, I'm trying to prolong the end. No, this is NOT the third to last chapter. I just like working on this story so much that I actually want to keep this chapter going as long as possible. Well, gotta get going so I can work on chapter fourteen part two! Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 14 part two: the concert!

lostmoonchild: okay, part two. To get rid of the damn disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I DO OWN the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko and a few songs. If you steal the songs, I am going to be pissed. If you want to use them in a fanfiction, ask for permission before hand.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN PART TWO: THE CONCERT!

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Yumi and Morgan shouted at the same time when they saw the principal greet a group of boys and one girl a few days later.

"Who in their God forsaken mind told the principal!" Morgan asked trying to keep from running to the dorms and locking her room. "Can I go throw up somewhere?"

They knew that she was only saying that so she could hide in the factory for a few days until the group left so they didn't let her. "No, stay here and face the music like a true decendant of the Kitsune line." Yumi said lightly punching her cousin and frowning as the group walked towards them.

"Odd, hands off for a while." Morgan muttered. "I don't want my brother to beat you."

It was easy to tell who was Morgan's brother since Sano -or Jason as he liked to be called- had silver streaks in his hair just like his sister had purple streaks in her hair. "Brother!" Morgan shouted jumping into her brother's arms and hugging him tightly. "Brother, I missed you. Did you come for a visit?"

Jason frowned and said pushing his sister away, "No, the school wants us to give the students a concert just to give them a sense of security. Now what did you and Ishiyama do?"

Both girls feigned innocence and asked trying to sound innocent, "Now what would we do to dishonor our families' names?"

Jason rolled his eyes and stared at the others with cold blue eyes that looked remarkably like their father's eyes. But unlike their father's eyes, Jason's eyes held a little warmth. "Who are your friends?" A girl with dark brown eyes asked with a pleasant smile. "The guys are cute."

"hands off. They're taken." Yumi said with a grin.

"This is Odd, Jeremy, his girlfriend Aelita, and Ulrich." Morgan said pointing to each of them. "Guys, this is Sakura, my brother Sano otherwise known as Jason, along with the hentais Damon and Thomas. You guys already met Derrick. Aelita, I'd watch your butt, Damon and Thomas have wandering hands."

Damon and Thomas both looked insulted and Damon said, "Lady Ami, I am insulted that you, the purest of all angels from Hell, would say such a thing about two innocent young men who have been mislead in life and taken in by your gracious and loving heart."

"Loving heart my ass!" Yumi muttered. "Pain in the ass heart more like it."

Thomas grinned and said, "And of course we can't forget about your loving heart, Lady Yumi."

"Keep saying "Lady", I dare you." Yumi said making a fist. "Ami-chan might be used to it but if you call me "Lady" one more time you're gonna have your teeth knocked out."

Thomas grinned and said, "As you wish, Ishiyama. Old rivalries die hard, don't they?"

"Why Jason accepted your gang I will never know."

"Give you a clue, she's female and has a big set of jugs." Morgan said with a grin before leaning over slightly. "And a very nice ass."

They cracked up laughing and Jason frowned slightly at his younger sister's tactics. "You'll never grow up." Jason said with a frown.

Morgan grinned and shrugged. "Who knows, big brother? I just might be growing up." Morgan said softly in Japanese. "Mother and father will never know because I have announced that they are disowned."

Jason nodded at his sister and looked at his younger cousin with questioning eyes only she could see. Yumi nodded softly in a silent answer and knew automatically what was going through her older cousin's head. He was wondering whether Kadic was really a safe place for his only sister. "She's been doing pretty good. Hasn't ditched classes, gotten into any major fights, or killed anybody yet." Yumi said as they headed into the gym. "Sneaking out every once and a while but not too often."

Jason punched his sister's arm and gave her what sounded like a warning in Japanese. "What'd he say?" Ulrich whispered to Yumi.

"She'd better be careful. If she keeps sneaking out then she's going to find herself back in Japan with no education." Yumi whispered. "it was a pain in the ass just get get Jason to agree."

Suddenly the sound of skin coming in contact with skin was heard. "Damn! She slaps harder than you do, Sakura!" Damon shouted rubbing his sore cheek after "getting rid of some dust" that was conviently on Aelita's butt.

"Nice shot, Aelita!" Morgan commented looking at Damon's cheek. "Perfect aim!"

Jason rolled his eyes and said with a heavy accent, "Enough, Ami. Lets just start practicing. Your and Yumi's friends may watch."

Both girls looked at eachother with questioning looks. Something was up and they were going to figure it out.

At eight thirty all the students and teachers were in the gym, watching as the band tuned up. "Hey, isn't that Kaze?" Nicholas asked looking confused (A/N doesn't he always look confused?) as he saw Morgan place herself at the drums but ended up getting moved to a microphone.

"Yeah. She's part of the band." Yumi said proudly. "Music kinda runs in the family."

"LADIES AND GERMS.. I MEAN, GENTLEMEN!" Morgan shouted not even bothering to use the microphone.

"USE THE MICROPHONE!" Jason shouted in Japanese.

Yumi and Sakura started laughing as Morgan flipped Jason off and grabbed the microphone. "Okay, okay, I'll be nice." Morgan said when the principal gave her a warning look. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Thank you for coming to the concert tonight! When our principal, Mr. Delmas, requested that my brother and his "friends"," she paused and winked at the crowd, "come here to give a concert, I was pretty pissed. But since my idiot brother and his friends are already here, we might as well have a concert. Now SOMEBODY decided we'd need chairs but like electricity and water, our music and chairs just don't mix. So lets get these chairs out of the way so we can PLAY!"

All the students cheered as they pushed the chairs against the walls just as the music started playing. After an hour, Morgan grabbed her cell phone and started talking quick before nodding. "Alright, ladies and guys, we have a song request. Somebody wants us to dedicate a song to miss Sissy Delmas. Sissy, I don't know if your parents ever told you a story of a prince being turned into a frog and as it happens to be, I know a song sang by an American chick called Avril Lavigne (A/N she's one of my favorite singers) and its called 'Sk8er Boi' but don't think for five seconds that Ulrich dedicated the song to you since he had his mouth attached to some punch during the call."

Laughing, the music started playing before Morgan opened her mouth and started singing

**He was a boi, she was a girl**

**can I make it anymore obvious?**

**He was a punk, she did ballet**

**what more can I say?**

**He wanted her, she'd never tell**

**but secretly she wanted him as well**

**but all of her friends stuck up their nose**

**they had a problem with his baggy clothes**

**He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi**

**he wasn't good enough for her**

**she had a pretty face but her head was up in space**

**she needed to come back down to "earth"**

**5 years from now, she sits at home**

**feedin' the baby she's all alone**

**she turns on TV and guess who she sees**

**sk8ter boi rocking on MTV**

**she calls up her friends they already know**

**and they've all got tickets to see his show**

**she tags along and stares up at the man that she turned down**

**He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi**

**he wasn't good enough for her**

**now he's a super star slammin' on his guitar**

**does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

Morgan stopped singing for a second to jump on Derrick's back before singing:

**Sorry girl but you missed out**

**well tough luck he's mine now**

**we are more than just good friends**

**this is how the story ends**

**too bad that you couldn't see**

**see the man that boi could be**

**we are more than just good friends**

**this is how the story ends**

**He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl**

**can I make it anymore obvious?**

**We are in love haven't you heard**

**how we rock eachother's world**

**I'm with the sk8ter boi**

**I said see ya later boi**

**I'll be back stage after the show**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote**

**about the girl you to know**

The students cheered and Morgan jumped off Derrick's back. "You're getting kinda heavy to be doing that." Derrick said into a microphone.

"Am not! I can still fit into Yumi's clothes." Morgan said laughing. "Anyway, Sissy, that song proves something. DON'T STICK WITH YOUR SOCIAL LEVEL! Nothing good comes from it."

Everybody cracked up laughing at the look on Sissy's shocked face. "I WILL NOT END UP FIVE YEARS FROM NOW FEEDING A BABY ALONE!" Sissy shouted.

"That's exactly what I said." Morgan said with a grin. "The next thing I know, I'm driving home from a mall with a baby and some baby stuff in my back seat. Unfortunately, that's when I was twelve!"

She fell silent when she saw a woman standing in a corner, watching them with slightly upset eyes. Jason followed his sister's look and saw the woman, hatred appearing suddenly. "Most people love their parents and wish them luck in life for whatever task they're about to do." Morgan said looking away from the woman. "I learned to hate my mother but part of me still wishes that she'd wake up for the first time since she married him. So when he was asleep and my mother was still awake, not unconcious from drugs or alcohol, I'd start singing something and I'd like to sing it now." Nodding to the guys, she took a deep beath and started singing:

**Well she seemed alright by the dawn's early light**

**though she looked a little worried and weak**

**she tried to pretend he wasn't drinking again**

**but daddy left the proof on her cheek.**

**I was only eight years old that summer**

**and I always seemed to be in the way**

**so I took myself down to the fair in down**

**on Independence Day.**

**Well word gets around in a small, small town**

**they said he was a dangerous man**

**but mama was proud and she stood her ground**

**she knew she was on the losing end.**

**Some folks whispered, some folks talked**

**but everybody looked the other way**

**and when time ran out there was no one about**

**on Independence Day.**

**Let freedom ring**

**let the white dove sing**

**let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning**

**let the weak be strong **

**let the right be wrong**

**roll the stone away **

**let the guilty pay**

**its Independence Day**

**Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July**

**by the time that the firemen come**

**they just put out the flames and took down some names**

**and sent me to the county home.**

**Now I ain't saying that its right or its wrong**

**but maybe its the only way**

**talk about your revolution**

**its Independence Day**

**Let freedom ring**

**let the white dove sing**

**let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning**

**let the weak be strong**

**let the right be wrong**

**roll the stone away**

**let the guilty pay**

**its Independence Day**

**Roll the stone away...**

**its Independence Day..**

. Jason's eyes were still hard even after their mother had left. Thankfully, he was good at hiding how he really felt. Their mother had betrayed them and let that monster they were forced to call a father harm them. He failed as an older brother, he had sworn to his sister countless times that he'd protect her from harm and his sister had always come home with more bruises and broken bones. If it wasn't for her little girl... she probably would have given up and let herself be killed.

"Okay, everybody, this is a Japanese song then we're gonna wrap it up with a song that is a little present for Jeremy and Aelita! Something tells me that one of them might be a little mad but the other will be pleased that a place they loved -or at least I THINK they loved- will always be remembered to their friends." Morgan said with a grin. "First up is called "Ue o Muite Arukou" which means "I look up as I walk" in Japanese. Normally I don't like giving history about the song but I'll do it for this song since this is the only song Yumi and I sang that we both liked. A guy wrote this after his heart had been broken by an actress. So the song is basically about how he looks up in different seasons so that his tears dont' fall. To be honest, its a slow song so we're dedicating this song to all you lovers out there. No, sir, I don't mean 'lovers' as in sleeping together. I mean the sweetheart lovers."

Everybody started laughing and Yumi jumped up on stage. "Alright, everybody, when this song is over with I'm jumping down since Ami wouldn't let me in on this song of hers." Yumi said as the guys started playing softly. "Ready, Ami?"

"Lets get this started." Morgan answered before both girls took a deep breath and started singing:

**Ue o muite arukou  
Namida ga kobore nai you ni  
Omoidasu haru no hi  
Hitoribotchi no yoru.**

**Ue o muite arukou  
Nijinda hoshi o kazoete  
Omoidasu natsu no hi  
Hitoribotchi no yoru.**

**Shiawase wa kumo no ue ni  
Shiawase wa sora no ue ni.**

**Ue o muite arukou  
Namida ga kobore nai you ni  
Nakinagara aruku  
Hitoribotchi no yoru.**

**Omoidasu aki no hi  
Hitoribotchi no yoru.**

**Kanashimi wa joshi no kage ni  
Kanashimi wa tsuki no kage ni.**

**Ue o muite arukou  
Namida ga kobore nai you ni  
Nakinagara aruku  
Hitoribotchi no yoru.**

When the song was over, everybody started clapping. Sakura had set up a computer -with help of course- to tell what the words were saying so everybody could understand. But nobody read what the words meant, they only heard the music as they danced. Ulrich and Odd leaned against a wall since their girlfriends were singing the song. "Alright, alright." Jason said with his heavily accented voice. "First off, I'd like to thank the principal for having us here today. We don't get to leave Japan often anymore because of my sister being in school here so any guys who've had their eye on her for a while, back off. I'm not about to let my sister date anybody..."

"And that's the end of his ramblings." Morgan said laughing as Yumi jumped down. "The next song is dedicated to certain princess who was saved by her knight in shining armor. Yes, I'm a fairy tale girl and I love happy endings. Jeremy and Aelita, I hope that your fairy tale is a happy one and that neither of you two will kill me later since this song is dedicated to you two. This is the first time I've let anybody hear it since the music is ALL computer so count this as the grand opening!"

Smiling softly at the couple, she nodded to Yumi who hit the 'enter' key. Automatically music began filling the gym again. Morgan swayed to the music a little before singing:

**Il existe un monde virtuel et different**

**ou chaque seconde fait de now des combattant**

**notre seul espoir est de tout reprogrammer**

**On ira on saura sauver notre extence**

**se donner une chance de tout effacer**

**on ira on aura sauver notre existence**

**pour refraire un monde sans danger**

**Code: Lyoko tout reprogrammer**

**Code: Lyoko un monde sans danger**

**Tout est numerique et pixellise dans ce monde**

**il nous faudra du courage et de l'entre aide**

**mais dites-voice bien que l'on risque notre vie**

**On ira on saura sauver notre extence**

**se donner une chance de tout effacer**

**on ira on aura sauver notre existence**

**pour refraire un monde sans danger**

**On vois promet de donner le maximum**

**contre la menace et de sauver tous les hommes**

**On ira on saura sauver notre extence**

**se donner une chance de tout effacer**

**on ira on aura sauver notre existence**

**pour refraire un monde sans danger**

Nobody knew the story behind the song and technically, they didn't really care. Only a few students knew what the song was really about. "She sang about Lyoko and what we did.." Aelita whispered a tear rolling down her face.

Yumi nodded and said, "She wanted to give you a present, I guess this was her gift to you."

"But that was reckless!" Jeremy siad looking unhappy. "How can she just tell everybody."

"They think its just a song." Ulrich said realizing something. "She wants the world to know what we did so she sang that song to keep the memory of Lyoko alive."

Odd watched his girlfriend and saw true happiness in her eyes. She was happy to be singing and she wanted be happy simply by remembering Lyoko, even if that meant singing about it. "That was a neat song, I think." Odd said watching as the band members left the stage after making a couple announcements about if they liked some of those songs, that they were selling CDs translated into different languages. "Are you going to get one?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"Nah, I listen to those songs enough during the summer since Abby loves singing everything her mother sings."

"My fille (daughter)." Morgan said with a laugh as she jumped on Odd's back. "Oh, God, I'm glad that's over. Singing for everybody in the school is complete hell."

Laughing, they went outside to wait. Within a few hours, the band members had to go back to Japan except for Morgan. "Oh yeah, I got something to tell you two." Jason said giving his cousin and sister a warning look.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" Both girls shouted automatically.

Jason smiled and said climbing into the cab, "I should hope not. Sakura's going to have a baby and I'm the father."

"SANO KAZE!" Both girls screamed just as the cab took off down the road.

lostmoonchild: There's the chapter. Its kinda long but hey, three stories isn't too bad. If you want the translation for "Ue o Muite Arukou" either send me an email or a message since I have the English translation for it. For "Un Monde Sans Danger" you might bave to search for it since I don't have the English translation, only the English version of the song which is the theme song obviously. Now before putting in a few dark chapters, I wanted to at least put in one more happy chapter. Gotta run, chapter fifteen is calling!


	19. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: Chapter fifteen is here finally! Thanks for reviewing! I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so you canna' sue me!

Chapter Fifteen

_Odd found himself walking down a hallway, confused as to how he got there. He could sense something wasn't right, for some reason he was afraid as he heard the sounds of the TV blaring. He walked into a living room and gasped -or at least tried to- when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Kaze sitting in the living room, both drunk. "Bitch, where were you?" Mr. Kaze demanded his voice slurred._

_**Oh please don't let him get up.** Odd found himself thinking. **Mama, say something. Please, don't let him hurt me again.** "I was in my room, father." Odd said before something hit him. He was in one of Morgan's memories and instead of watching, he was seeing things through Morgan's eyes._

_"Doing what? Dressing like a slut?" Mr. Kaze said starting to get up._

_"Wait a minute, dear, lets hear what the girl has to say." Mrs. Kaze said simply, sorrow clear in her eyes. "Ami?"_

_"I was wondering, honorable father, if I could get an after school job. I mean, don't we need the money?"_

_Mr. Kaze got up and slapped Odd, sending him against a wall. "Are you saying that after I've put clothes on your back, let you eat food off my table, bought you those damned CDs and that damned CD player, you are unhappy with what you have?"_

_"N-no, I was just asking.." Odd started to say before Mr. Kaze kicked him. **I need the money to get a place of my own away from you, you damn bastard.**_

_Mrs. Kaze watched and got up to get a couple of beers. "You should know better than to ask your father for things, my dearest Ami." Mrs. Kaze said a couple hours later as she tended to Odd's newest injuries. "He wants you to be happy."_

_"By beating me! Mama, he hurt brother and he's hurting me too! Let me call the police and have him arrested. Then we can move back to Japan. Grandpa will let us stay at the hotel until we can pick up the pieces."_

_She lived through this kind of beating? Odd asked himself completely amazed. No wonder she was terrified. Everytime somebody touched her, she ended up hurt. Except for now. Her mother's caring for her injuries since she's too injuried to even take care of herself. "Summer's almost here, my little Ami. You go back to Japan, establish a life for yourself there. I can't leave your father, he's all I have left."_

_"What about brother and me? Aren't we worth anything to you?"_

_"Yes, you two are my world. Except your father's taken care of me ever since I was a teenager and pregnant with you and Sano." Mrs. Kaze said with a gentle smile. "Did I ever tell you that the doctors thought that you and Jason were going to be twins? They were shocked a week later when your aunt came into the hospital in labor the day I went into labor with you. They were even more shocked when you and Yumi were born. She was born first and when she cried, you came right out. When you both saw eachother, you both stopped crying and seemed to fall into a little conversation nobody could hear."_

_Odd felt a taste of loathing as he listened to Mrs. Kaze and he wasn't sure if it was just his loathing or Morgan's loathing. "I'm tired of this. I have a life and I'm not going to end up like you." Odd found himself saying as he struggled to get up. "I want to leave father, I want to live without fearing of being hurt." Odd said after Mrs. Kaze left the room. "I know that somebody wants me out there. Maybe if I go to where Yumi is... but I don't know where she is anymore. All I know is she's somewhere in France."_

_After a couple hours of managing to make the room look like a kidanpping, Odd grabbed a knife and cut his arm. That's where she got those scars. She did it to herself. Odd realized as his arm was shook so there were blood droplets all over the room. He covered the wound and looked around the room completely satisfied with the results. "Time to say goodbye." Odd murmured leaving the room and walking into another bedroom, amazed to see Mrs. Kaze asleep on an unmade bed. "Bye, mama. Don't be mad at me, please don't. I'm not like you, I can't live with the beatings. Forgive me."_

_Quietly, Odd snuck past an unconcious Mr. Kaze and left the apartment building just as the front desk guy went to get a cigarette. "Benjamin Franklin Airport please." Odd said handing the taxi driver some money. **Finally a second chance.**_

Odd woke up with a start halfway expecting to find himself somewhere OTHER than his dorm room and looked relieved when he saw that Ulrich was getting dressed for school. "Geez, Odd, I was about to wake you up." Ulrich said as Odd got up. "have a bad dream?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it a bad memory." Odd said before explaining the dream.

"You were watching everything through Kaze's eyes!" Ulrich asked looking shocked. "Is that even possible?"

Odd shrugged and said, "I dont' know. All I know is that I learned some stuff that she didn't want to tell me and I learned WHY she didn't want to tell me. She didn't want to remember except for some reason, she remembered and let me see."

They left their room and went to get Morgan. "Time to get up, sleeping beauty!" Yumi shouted knocking on Morgan's door. "Morning, guys. Odd, did you and Ami sneak out last night?"

"No, she hasn't wanted to sneak out ever since her parents showed up." Odd said before knocking on the door. "Morgan, lets get some breakfast."  
Slowly, Morgan opened her door and looked at them. One of her eyes was black and her lip was bleeding. "Oh my God, what happened?" Yumi asked as they rushed into the room.

Morgan shook as she stared at a knife that had fresh blood on it. "Ami, why do you do this?" Yumi asked wrapping the arm wound before starting to take care of any other wounds.

"I had to. He made me hurt some more and I wanted to feel something other than the pain HE gave me." Morgan said starting to cry.

Yumi sighed and started comforting her younger cousin, watching her friends' eyes and seeing shock along with some pain. "Hey, you survived some pretty tough crap." Odd said gently. "Your mother was being stupid by not ditching him when she had the chance."  
"I'm stupid. I should have known that there's no way he's going to stop." Morgans said making a mad attempt to get the knife in her hands again but stopping when Ulrich stepped on the blade.

"You're not hurting yourself. If you keep doing that, he'll have a reason to have you locked away where he can find you." Ulrich said calmly. "Now calm down."

After half an hour, she was calm enough to put on enough make up to cover her bruise and some lip gloss to hide the cut on her lip. "So how'd you get that?" Yumi asked softly in Japanese.

"I got a message to meet somebody in the park. I thought that Odd had sent the message but when I got there, my parents were there." Morgan said shaking at the memory. ""Father" said that he was going to finish the "punishment" later on and that if anybody tried to stop him, he'd kill them."

"There's a plane heading towards Japan later on today." Aelita said suddenly. "You can go back to Japan until the police catch your father."  
"he'll be waiting at the airport with police saying that I ran away from home which I actually did do." Morgan said unhappily. "I have to stay here, its safest right now."

They sighed and looked at the Japanese girl, seeing the eyes of a small child. She was scared and didn't know what to do. Everything she worked hard to keep secret was falling apart all around her and there was no such thing as safety in her world. Everything equalled pain.

A couple hours after breakfast they sat outside enjoying the sun's warmth when they heard gunshots. They attempted to run inside but stopped when Yumi screamed and fell down, her leg bleeding from a gunshot wound. "Shit. Shit. Fuck." Morgan whispered as they pulled Yumi towards the school building, her eyes widening in fear as her father walked towards them.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Mr. Delmas roared when he saw Mr. Kaze.

Mr. Kaze smirked and said, "I will after I collect my daughter. She's been very bad and needs to be punished."  
"Don't let him take me." Morgan whispered holding onto Odd tightly, her eyes showing pure terror. She knew what was going to happen, she could see promises of a slow and painful death in her father's eyes.

"AMI, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR FRIENDS DEAD I SUGGEST YOU COME WITH ME NOW!" Mr. Kaze shouted in Japanese.

Whimpering in fear, Morgan looked at her friends and mouthed, "I love you guys and thanks for the best year of my life," before walking towards her father. "MORGAN!" Odd shouted but found himself being held back. "Don't! He'll kill you."

_"He'll kill you, Odd. I don't want to be responsable for any of my friends' deaths."_ Morgan's voice filled his head. _"Besides, I'm not afraid of Death... Not anymore."_

Tears started rolling down Odd's face as he struggled to get to Morgan. "If anybody follows then I will kill the slut and whoever followed us." Mr. Kaze said coldly holding a gun to his daughter's head. "Say 'goodbye' to everybody, daughter."

"Bye..." Morgan whispered a tear rolling down her face as she was led away.

:"MORGAN!" Odd shouted more tears rolling down his face.

Yumi hissed as she dug the bullet out of her leg and said, "I hate that bastard but we have to wait. If we go now, her fate is sealed."

They looked over at Mr. Delmas and saw that he was calling the police and an ambulance. "A student has been taken at gunpoint by her father." Mr. Delmas said trying to remain calm. "Hurry and get over to Kadic school with an ambulance."  
"DON'T NEED ONE BUT KAZE WILL!" Yumi shouted. "You'd best order a hearse too cause I'm gonna kill Ami's bastard father!"

"You five are going nowhere but to my office!" Mr. Delmas said. "Yumi, get to the infirmary to get you leg looked at."

"Bastard." Yumi muttered as she was helped up. "My leg isn't bad, it stopped bleeding. Its Ami-chan I'm worried about."

The police arrive fifteen minutes later and spent nearly half an hour questioning them about where Mr. Kaze could have taken his daughter. Then half an hour just planning their attack. "This is wasting too much time." Odd said. "We've got to look for her. By the time those guys find her, she'll be dead!"

Yumi nodded and said, "You four go look for her. I'll stay here."

Ulrich looked worried and he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just come back here alive and preferably unharmed with Ami preferably alive." Yumi said calmly. "Call me on your cell if you find her."

They nodded and snuck into the park, looking around for any sign of the Japanese girl. "Odd, is there any place that you think she might have gone if she attempted to hide from her father?" Ulrich asked.

Odd nodded a little and took off running, shouting for them to follow him. "She and I found this place after our third date. Its far enough away from the school that nobody can see or hear anything unless they follow." Odd said walking into a clearing and looking shocked as they saw Morgan lying on the ground, her arms and legs bent and odd angles. "Oh my God, MORGAN!" Odd shouted running to Morgan and genty kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

_"You're late."_ Morgan's voice filled their heads. Her voice was weak but that showed she was still alive.

Jeremy started throwing up behind a bush when he saw the damage that had been done to Morgan's body. Aelita started rubbing Jeremy's back in a comforting manner while Ulrich and Odd checked all of Morgan's wounds out. "You look like shit." Ulrich said putting Morgan's legs back in place.

_"I know. All that make up wasted. It'll take a lot more than a couple layers of foundation to cover these injuries."_ Morgan attempted to joke. _"Oh, God, this hurts so much. I just wanna die right now except for some reason, there's no light at the end of a tunnel. Hell, there's no tunnel at all."_

"There not being a tunnel at all is a good thing." Odd said watching as Jeremy called Yumi telling her where they were.

Tears started rolling down Morgan's face as she tried to move her arms and legs. "Don't move, you'll only make your injuries worse." Aelita said gently.

_"I'm scared. I wanna go home."_ Morgan whispered tears rolling down her face. _"Brother won't let me come back, I know he won't. He doesn't want me to be where 'father' can get me without any problems."_

"Shh. It'll be alright." Odd said as he attempted to pick Morgan up.

"Odd! What are you doing! You'll only make her wounds worse!" Jeremy shouted at Odd.

Odd held Morgan as close to him as he could without puncturing her lungs and said, "She needs help and by the time the paramedics get here she'll most likely be dead. I'm bringing her to them."

_"I'm sorry."_ Morgan said attempting to nestle up against Odd.

"For what?" Ulrich asked.

_"I shouldn't have come here. You all are risking your lives just to help me."_ Morgan whispered starting to slip into darkness.

"Hold on, Morgan. Just hold on. We're almost there." Odd said picking up his pace a little.

By the time they got out of the park, the paramedics had just arrived and were yelling at Odd for moving her. "Ami-chan!" Yumi said looking shocked.

_"They won't let me die on them."_ Morgan said attempting to make another joke. _"My jaw's broken so I'm stuck with telepathy."_

Yumi brushed some stray hairs out of her cousin's face and said, "I don't want you to die on me, Kaze. You're the first person I had a conversation with and I'm going to be damned if this is the last conversation we'll ever have."

_"There's no light at the end of the tunnel, Ishiyama, and there's no tunnel. That sucks, don't it? I was kinda wondering where people like us go."_ Morgan murmured wincing as the paramedics got her on a stretcher before privately asking Yumi, _"Will you make sure that I'm buried behind the waterfall if I don't survive?"_

"We're going with!" The five teenagers said climing into the back of the ambulance after Morgan was loaded into the ambulance.

Morgan looked up at her friends and smiled a little bit, staring at their faces before allowing unconsciousness to overcome her. **_My friends, my brothers and sisters._** Morgan thought before falling unconcious.

No more than five minutes after the ambulance had left, the police chief pulled Mr. Delmas aside. "We have some good news. We caught Mr. and Mrs. Kaze."

lostmoonchild: End of chapter fifteen! Wow, I'm tired and its only 2:07 in the afternoon. Being sick totally sucks if you're throwing up during math but rocks when you get kicked home and you get to mess around on the computer. Well, I'm going so I can work on chapter sixteen before my brother gets home. Ja ne for now! Read and review, flames accepted.


	20. Chapter 16

lostmoonchild: Oh no! The dreaded third to last chapter is here! I'm going to miss working on this story but never fear: a sequal is in consideration! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Oh yeah, I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I do own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko and a few of the songs so don't sue.

Chapter Sixteen

It was nerve wrecking.

Yumi sat with her friends in the waiting room, waiting for any news on her cousin's condition. A couple doctors had come into the room but they weren't Morgan's doctors, they were simply looking for another patient's family. "Will she be alright?" Aelita asked nervously. She hated the smell of hospitals since, to her, it smelt too clean.

"I don't know. Her life is in Fate's hands now." Yumi whispered a tear rolling down her face. She knew that there was a very slim chance of her cousin surviving. She alone understood what Morgan had asked for before she was loaded into the ambulance.

"Are you Miss Kaze's family?" A doctor asked.

They stood up and nodded before Odd asked, "How bad is she?"

The doctor sighed and said, "In pretty bad shape. It'll be a miracle if she even survives tonight."

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked. "There's a severe chance she could die?"

"Lets just say that she has a five to ten percent chance of surviving." The doctor said. "She has a severe concussion, fractured skull, broken jaw, broken cheek bone, seven teeth were knocked out, fractured collar bone, three broken ribs, one lung collapsed, her heart was on the verge of just stopping, fractured spinal cord, broken pelvis, dislocated hips, her arms are both broken to the point surgery will be required, her legs are both either fractured or broken, and her feet are broken. To be honest, I've never seen an abuse case this severe."

"Most people never have and never will." Yumi said looking worried. "So where is she now?"

"We've getting the O.R. ready for her. I just need to ask a few questions, if you don't mind."  
"Go ahead." Yumi siad sitting down.

"Is she pregnant?"

They looked at Odd who shook her head. "No, if she was I'd know since I'd probably be the father." Odd said calmly.

"Is she allergic to anything?"

"Not that we're aware of."

The doctor nodded and handed Yumi some papers. "These are forms stating that you won't hold the hospital responsible incase of her death." The doctor said as Yumi read the papers.

Yumi read through the papers and said, "I'm not eighteen yet. Run this by the school since they're taking care of Ami at the moment."

"Oh, you look about eighteen." The doctor said calmly.

"I'll pretend that was a compliment." Yumi muttered under her breath.

The doctor left and they sat in the waiting room, each of them not wanting to believe what they had just heard. "Odd, it wasn't your fault." Yumi said gently when Odd broke down and started crying a little. "Nobody could have known that.."

"She wanted help and I just let him hurt her!" Odd said tears rolling down his face.

Yumi made Odd look at her and she said sternly, "Odd, you did not let him hurt her. There was a sort of darkness she was trapped in and you did the opposite of hurting her. You helped her out of that darkness."

"Anybody could have." Odd whispered.

"No, you managed to get past her defenses somehow and pulled her out." Yumi said. "I couldn't even though I was the only one who knew about how bad she had gotten hurt."

"I'm gonna get something to drink then go outside for a while." Ulrich announced. "I hate waiting in hospitals. For some reason it makes me nervous."

"We'll go with you." Jeremy and Aelita said at the same time. They didn't like hospitals either, it made them sick to know that somebody in the hospital was dying and they felt afraid that their friend would be one of the people waiting to die.

"Get some fresh air, Odd." Yumi said gently. "It'll do you good."  
"I should wait for any news..."

"I'll tell you if there's any changes. I proimse."

Odd nodded and allowed himself to be led away. Yumi sighed and got up to find a pay phone. Putting in a coin, she dialled a number and said, "I'd like to place a collect call to Tokyo, Japan please. Kitsune Hotel... Ji-chan? This is Yumi... listen, Ami's been in an accident..."

After nearly twelve hours the doctor came back and saw the five teens sound asleep. He considered for a minute whether to wake them up and nearly jumped when one of them opened their eyes. "How's she doing?" Odd asked sounding woried.

The doctor smiled and said, "Well, her surgeries were a success. She might have to have surgery later in her life because we couldn't completely fix her back. She'll be able to do what she did before what happened yesterday except I suggest keeping an eye on her incase her back goes out on her."

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her." Odd said waking his friends up. "Her surgeries were a success."

They smiled and noticed that the doctor had a sober look on his face. "But there was a complication during surgery to repair the fractures on her skull." The doctor said clamly. "She slipped into a coma during the surgery which we had no choice but to put her on life support since she's completely unable to breathe on her own."

"Oh my God." Yumi whispered looking worried. "Will she wake up?"

"We expect she'll wake up in about a month or two." The doctor said before looking as if he just remembered something. "Oh yes, we had to do a little surgery to get a bullet that had lodged itself near her heart and while we were doing that we found a bullet that had wedged itself between two ribs. We can't get the bullet out without risking her lung being punctured by the broken ribs."

"she's not going through anymore surgery." Yumi said sternly holding onto Ulrich's hand. "She's had that bullet in her since she was little and I know for a fact that she wants to keep the bullet in her even though it sets off alarms in airports. It has some sedimental value to her."

The doctor nodded and said, "You all can see her now if you'd like to. I'll take you to her room."

They followed the doctor and stared in shock at the person lying in a bed, hooked up to several machines. "Oh my God, Ami-chan." Yumi whispered rushing over to her cousin.

Odd felt his heart breaking as he looked into his girlfriend's face. She looked so vulnerable right now and extrememly frail. He watched as her chest rose up and down, a machine pushing air in and out of her body. "Morgan, can you hear us?" Aelita asked sounding afraid.

Ulrich put a hand on Odd's shoulder before comforting Yumi who had broken down and was crying. After fifteen minutes, Odd had worked up the nerve to ask Yumi a question. "Yumi, can you sing a song for her? So she knows we're waiting for her?" Odd asked.

Yumi nodded and said, "I know one that she used to sing all the time."

She took a deep breath and sang gently:

**The day when that fragment of white fluttered down**

**was the beginning of everything, wasn't it?**

**even my thoughts are unreliable**

**I'm cast adrift by the warmth.**

**You spread your little wings and gradually gave to me**

**the secret feathers which began that healing magic**

**Dear my angel, keep shining; always let me see your smile**

**no matter what kind of distance parts us, I feel like I'm near you**

**On that rainy night when I first noticed**

**your shoulders' slenderness**

**it made me think you were like an abandoned kitten**

**without letting me turn my eyes away**

**In order to put healing magic into**

**the various wounds hidden beneath that smile, lets kiss**

**Dear my angel, do you notice? I can see you!**

**your back's dazzling is a pure white treasure**

**Dear my angel, both of us have a number of wounds carried in our arms**

**with only that much to bear, you can slowly fly to that distance**

**Dear my angel, keep shining; always let me see your smile;**

**never forget, no matter when, I'll be near supporting you; I love you**

She stopped singing and stared at her cousin's face, seeing a look of peacefulness that was rarely ever seen. "Do you think she knows we're waiting for her to wake up?" Aelita asked looking up at Jeremy.

"I'm sure she does." Jeremy answered watching as Odd carefully touched Morgan's face. "Careful, Odd."

"I am." Odd answered watching for any signs that might show that his girlfriend was waking up.

"Excuse me, but you all have to leave the room. We need to take her vitals."A nurse said coming into the room, "I feel sorry for her, to be like this now. She's almost like an infant in a way. Completely helpless."

_"Why you.."_ Yumi heard Morgan mutter.

_"Shut up, Ami. Then talk to your boyfriend since he's already had a break down!"_ Yumi shot looking at her cousin. "I don't think she's completely helplelss. She's fighting her way to survive."

"Personally, miss, I'm surprised she's alive still."

"Lets go before somebody ends up doing something." Yumi said referring to how Odd was trying to keep from yelling at the nurse.

They left the room and Yumi gave Odd a warning look. "What? She was insulting my girlfriend!" Odd said looking furious. "She doesn't know what Ami's been through the night she ran away from her house."

Yumi sighed and said, "Odd, I know you're pissed off but now is not the time to start yelling at people. Listen, I know what happened that night, she let me see the memory."  
Odd fell silent and watched as the nurse recorded Morgan's heartbeats and everything else. "I don't want her to be afraid anymore." Odd whispered watching his girlfriend's face.

"She'll always be afraid, Odd." Ulrich said quietly. "There's no stopping her being afraid."

"I'll help her not be afraid." Odd said suddenly.

Yumi sighed again and put a hand on Odd's shoulder. "Odd, a small part of her will always be afraid. In her mind, a dark part of her mind, she'll always be a little kid being beaten. As much as she wants to, she can't let it go since its the only thing she knows."

Odd frowned slightly and said, "I've shown her a different world."

"You may have pulled her into the world we know, Odd, but she's a stranger. She's spent all her life knowing things about abuse and very little about love."

"her mother cared for her wounds the night she ran away." Odd said.

Yumi sighed and said, "True, her mother did care for her wounds. But her mother didn't love her."

"What?"

"Ami and Jason's mother didn't want to be hit. Her being pregnant was the only thing that kept her FROM being hit so when Jason and Ami were born, she offered to allow her children to be beaten. Jason was beaten first then Ami since she tried to keep her brother from being killed which resulted in her being thrown into Jason's world." Yumi said sadly. "They were only kept alive because their mother needed them alive if she didn't want to be beaten."

They were silent after hearing the story behind what had actually happened. "I thought that he hit them because he knew that they weren't his children." Odd said softly.

"They unfortunately are his children. Jason's eyes prove it just as Morgan's ability to speak other languages without any problems proves it." Yumi said as the nurse the room. "C'mon, somebody wants to have a little chat."

Confused, they walked back into the room and Yumi started telling Morgan they were back. _"About fucking time!"_ Morgan shouted telepathically at them. _"God, that damn nurse was about to make me blow something up."_

"Don't you dare blow up that life support." Ulrich said giving Morgan a warning glare.

_"Stern, my eyes are shut and I'm safe in a forest of my own creation until I choose to wake up or rather, until my body chooses to wake up."_ Morgan said sounding unhappy. _"I couldn't blow anything up unless I wanted to risk doing more damage to my body than my bastard father has already done. Which reminds me, somebody PLEASE shout at a doctor for testing me for being raped. I wasn't raped, my clothes were still on."_

"Can you feel anything?" Aelita asked. "I mean, what's it feel like?"

_"Let me put it this way, Princess, remember how we all felt in Lyoko? No air to breathe, no touch, to smell?"_

"yes."

_"Well, its sorta like that except I'm more of a ghost that's bound to flesh still."_

"That sucks." Odd said. "So what'cha going to do for the next couple months?"

_"I'm smiling now, Odd."_ Morgan informed them. _"I think I'm going to be a total bitch and entertain myself by 'haunting' the school for a while. You realize that there's a ghost in the school?"_

"You're not haunting the school." Yumi said calmly.

_"I'd be going to classes and insulting Sissy without her knowing."_ Morgan said sounding completely innocent. _"can you blame me for wanting to keep up my education?"_

"Now by 'education' do you mean checking Odd out during classes and whenever you please without him knowing or do you mean 'education' as in dealing with school?" Yumi asked with a knowing look.

"Thought so."

They started laughing quietly since a doctor had come in to see how she was doing. "How's she doing so far?" The doctor asked. "Hmm.. everything seems to be alright."

_"I should hope so! Its my body we're talking about!"_ Morgan shouted at the doctor. _"I hate telepathy. Not everybody can hear it unless they're not thinking of anything serious at the time and my body happens to.. HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO STICK THAT?"_

"its a blood thinner to keep clots from forming." The doctor explained when he saw the teenagers' confused looks.

_"CLOTS! NOBODY IN MY FAMILY THAT I KNOW OF SUFFERED FROM CLOTS!"_ Morgan screamed.

"Settle down or else you're going to be needing a tranquilizer." Yumi muttered under her breath.

_"Bitch."_ Morgan muttered before falling silent.

The doctor smiled and said, "I'm amazed that she's still alive. She must have some will to survive."  
"Believe us, you have no idea." Jeremy said putting an arm around Aelita's waist.

"We're still going to keep an eye on her at all times. Just incase her heart tries failing on her."

They watched as the doctor left the room before turning their attention to the Japanese girl. _"I hate hospitals."_ Morgan moaned. _"Yumi-chan, as soon as I wake up will you get me out of here? Please?"_

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you can't leave until the doctors give you permission to leave."

_"They're going to see if I'm mentally ready to go out into the world, I just know it."_

"If they do that we all know you're gonna be here a while." Ulrich said attempting to make a joke.

_"Be thankful of two things, Stern. One: you're my friend. Two: I can't move my body or else I'd have socked you about now."_ Morgan said before they heard a yawn. _"Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to sleep for a while. This is complete mental strain and a little bit of strain on my body. Good night!"_

They smiled and promised they'd be back again soon before turning to leave the room. "Odd, you coming?" Aelita asked.

Odd nodded and gently kissed Morgan on the forehead. "I love you." Odd whispered before they all left the room leaving the unconcious girl alone.

lostmoonchild: somebody's probably gonna flame me for this chapter or ask how could I stand doing this to my own character. Well to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure. All I know is that the next chapter is going to be used to put a couple of certain cruel hearted parents on the spotlight. Read and review, flames will be used in an attempt to make me feel not so sick. Ja ne for now!


	21. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews, everybody! Here's chapter seventeen, its kinda long since its a court case. Read and hopefully enjoy! I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so don't sue. Oh yeah, this chapter might fall into the rated M catagory.

Chapter Seventeen

"Will Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Stones, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama please report to the principal's office." The secretary announced over the intercom a month later.

"What'd we do this time?" Odd asked as they walked to the principal's office.

"There's a lawyer here." Yumi said quietly. "Damon called last night and said that he managed to talk his father into acting as Morgan's attorney."

"How much is he being paid?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing. This is a personal favor to the Kitsune family just for giving Damon a job despite his "wandering hands" and allowing him to keep the job." Yumi said as they walked into the office.

It was clear to them how Damon and the man talking to the principal were related. They both were tall and had the same build which was pretty much a dead give away. "Konnichiwa, Sakamoto-san." Yumi said bowing slightly.

Mr. Sakamoto smiled warmly at Yumi and said, "Yumi, how wonderful to see you again. You've certainly grown into a charming young woman."

Yumi blushed slightly and said, "Arigato. You're arguing Ami's case, aren't you?"

"Hai, I want to put your aunt and uncle away even though they were once friends." Mr. Sakamoto said looking grim. "These are your and Ami's friends, right?"

"Hai. This is Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Aelita Stones, and Jeremy Belpois." Yumi said pointing to each of her friends.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Delmas, I would like to speak to these children alone. Children are more used to saying what happened when there's nobody to make them feel stupid."

Mr. Delmas looked like he was about to argue but nodded after a minute. "Alright." Mr. Delmas said leaving the room.

"Who's all going to be testifying?" Yumi asked suddenly after a couple minutes.

Mr. Sakamoto sighed and said, "You all of course, my son and his friends, Sano, and with permission Amaya."  
"No." Yumi said. "Sakamoto-san, Amaya is a little girl. I doubt she can take this kind of pressure."  
"Yumi, your cousin has a very observant and intelligent daughter. I doubt you want to make her feel upset or give her the feeling that she couldn't do anything to help her mother. Has Amaya seen her mother lately?"

Yumi sighed and said, "I gave instructions that she wasn't to see her mother in her mother's present condition."

Morgan's condition had improved greatly over the past month and she had been moved out of the ICU about three weeks ago which pretty much all her bones healed. But just as a safety measure, she was being kept on life support since she was still having slight problems breathing on her own. When the students heard about their fellow student's condition, they sent letters home telling their parents of what happened and the parents sent letters to the school asking what the school was thinking not calling the police until one of the students was found half dead.

"Probably a good idea. But I think Amaya knows something that we don't. Is it possible that Ami told her daughter something that she didn't tell anybody else?"

Yumi thought about it a minute and nodded slowly. "Alright, but if you go flashing pictures of what Morgan looked like a month ago after she had been beaten, I'm withdrawing my permission." Yumi said her eyes flashing slightly.

"Thank you. Now will you all tell me what happened?" Mr. Sakamoto asked looking at the five teenagers. "It doesn't matter what the information is, just tell me what you all know."

They looked at eachother before starting to tell of how Morgan had acted for a while around them and everything else that had happened leaving out the parts about Lyoko and materializing Aelita. "She brough some information back from Japan?" Mr. Sakamoto questioned.

"Aelita and I needed some information on a project we were working on." Jeremy said quickly. "Now that we think of it, the project was a little bit mad scientist."

Mr. Sakamoto nodded and wrote down everything they said. "Court is in one week. We already have school and parent permission for you all to testify." Mr. Sakamoto said. "Oh, Aelita, I didn't think that you were related to Derrick. I was quite surprised."

"Most people are." Aelita said not really understanding what happened.

They left the office and were surprised to find that it was almost noon. "He can win this case, right?" Odd asked looking at Yumi.

"He's one of the best lawyers in Japan so he should. Especially when all the evidence proves that she's been beaten in the past." Yumi said calmly, feeling a little nervous.

"We'll get through this." Ulrich said putting a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "You'll see."

The small group arrived from Japan a couple days later, including an old man. "Grandpa!" Yumi said in Japanese while hugging the old man. "What are you doing here?"

"Somebody has to keep an eye on that cousin of yours. Already got a girl pregnant and he's only sixteen." Mr. Kitsune said with a smile. "How's Ami doing?"

"Better. She just started breathing on her own a couple days ago and hasn't gone into any relapses." Yumi answered still talking in Japanese since her grandfather understood Japanese only. "But they might keep the life support on her for a little while. Just to be sure."

Abby looked confused when she heard her aunt and great-grandfather talking about her mother. "What happened to mommy?" Abby asked looking at Odd and seeing hurt in his eyes.

"Go ahead, Odd. It's best she hears it from her mother's boyfriend." Yumi said looking at Odd before quickly introducing her grandfather.

Odd picked Abby up and said, "Did your mommy ever talk to you about bad parents?"

Abby nodded a little and said, "Yeah. She says that some mommies and daddies are nice while other mommies and daddies are mean. She got stuck with a bad mommy and a very bad daddy. Why?"

"Well, your mommy's parents came a while ago and hurt her very badly. She's in the hospital now trying to get better."

"Can we go see her?" Abby asked looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but nobody can see your mommy now." Yumi said gently to the small girl. "The police don't want the doctors to let anybody other than the nurses and doctors to see your mom."

"Why?"

Mr. Kitsune looked at the teenagers and saw that they were being forced to grow up so quickly. "Amaya, just wait. After this has settled down, we'll go visit your mother. How's that sound?"

Abby nodded and smiled when Ulrich gave her a candy bar. "Thank you, uncle Ulrich." Abby said with a pleased smile as she quietly ate the candy bar.

"Is my father here already?" Damon asked looking sympathetic.

"Yeah. He already took our statements." Jeremy said looking at the group and seeing hatred and anger in Jason's eyes. "You should talk to somebody about all that anger, Jason."

Jason looked surprised and he said, "I don't need to talk to anybody. I have an excellent way of getting rid of anger that doesn't involve hurting a child."

"Instead, that way resulted in me being pregnant." Sakura said putting a hand on her stomach. "I swear, this isn't good for the baby. I wouldn't have come along except all the chores that are required to keep the Kaze place running is enough to drive a person literally insane."

They smiled as Mr. Kitsune started giving Sakura a lecture which Yumi and Derrick both translated making sure to leave out a few parts. "Auntie Yumi, am I going to have to talk to the people in court?" Abby asked. "I wanna help mommy."

"Yeah, you get to help your mommy." Yumi said. "Come on, we gotta get you all a room and tell mom that you're all here. She'll go nuts."

A few days later was the court date. They all sat in the court room watching as the judge had the court case announced. "I'd like to call my client, Mr. Kaze to the stand." The Kaze's lawyer announced standing up.

Mr. Kaze proudly walked up to the witness box and swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. "Mr. Kaze, I understand that you're a business man." The lawyer began.

"Yes, I am."  
"What do you specialize in?"

"Travel."

The lawyer nodded and said, "Are your children trouble makers, Mr. Kaze?"

"Yes. Both of them make it a point to cause trouble to whoever they can." Mr. Kaze said pretending to look disgusted. "I tried to teach them the way I was taught but they just couldn't accept it. That's the problem with some children, you try your best to raise them right and they walk away from the path you've laid out of them."

"What about your daughter? Were you aware that she was attending school here in France?"

"No. She had runaway from home a couple weeks before summer vacation had started. Her mother and I thought that she had simply gone to a friend's house but when we called her friends a couple days later we discovered that she hadn't gone to her friends so we thought that she had simply gone to Japan again like she did every summer."  
"Any idea why she'd go back to Japan?"

"We have family there but when she would come home just before school started, she'd appear miserable and sing old lullabies when she was sewing her old blanket."

The lawyer nodded again and said, "No further questions, your Honor."

Mr. Sakamoto stood up and said, "Mr. Kaze, has your daughter ever run away for no reason at all?"

"When she was younger she'd run away from home."  
"Any idea why?"

"No."  
"Have you ever hit your children?"

"No."

"Then how do you explain the fractures and broken bones that your children have recieved while living with you and your wife?"

"Children are clumsy. I told my children not to climb trees."

"But Sano doesn't live with you or your wife. He hasn't recieved a broken bone since he was a eight." Mr. Sakamoto said simply. "Ami, on the other hand, has been having several broken bones and cuncussions but ever since she left she hasn't had a broken bone in her body until just recently."

"My daughter is reckless."  
"Somehow I doubt that she's reckless enough to manage to break almost every bone in her body."

"Objection! This is harassment!"

"Sustained. Mr. Sakamoto, don't harass the defendant."

"I have no further questions for Mr. Kaze." Mr. Sakamoto said calmly.

"Mr. Kaze, you may take your seat." The judge said. "Any witnesses you'd like to call to the stand, Mr. Sakamoto?"

Mr. Sakamoto nodded and said, "I'd like to call Mr. Sano Kaze to the stand."

Never in the entire time the group had known him did Jason look so scared. He looked like a small child who had been caught by his father stealing cookies from the cookie jar right before supper. "Do you swear to tel the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Jason was asked.

"I do." Jason answered calmly not looking at his parents.

"Sano, have you ever been struck by your father?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever struck your sister?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell the court when he began hitting you?"

"When I was two. I had thrown up in the living room and was crying. My father shouted at me to stop crying while my mother started to clean up the mess but my father told her not to bother, that I'd clean up the mess." Jason said starting to shake at the memory. "He pushed me to the floor and told me to clean up my own puke but not with a rag or anything. To clean it up like a dog would. When I screamed that I didn't want to, he kicked me and started hitting me. At first my mother tried to stop him but stopped trying to help me when he threatened to kill her. When I looked up, I saw my sister watching with wide eyes, she was terrified so I shouted at her to wait for me. That night, my ribs were badly bruisedso my sister cared for me when my 'mother' wouldn't."

The jury looked disgusted at Mr. Kaze who was obviously trying to think of a story to counter the one Jason had just told. "When did he start hitting your sister?" Mr. Sakamoto asked.

"When we were six. She was watching my father punch me when she ran downstairs and screamed for him to stop. He punched her with enough force to send her flying against another wall before starting in on her." Jason said with a frown. "After that, we began sleeping in the same room since she was afraid."

"What was she afraid of?"

"At first I thought she thought there was a monster under her bed but we both slept on futons so that idea went out the window. Then I realized that she saw a monster all the time so I asked her who was a monster and she simply looked at me and said, "Daddy's a monster. Mommy won't leave him, she's too scared." and personally I didn't blame mother for being afraid since a year later father started planning how we were all going to die."

"How was that?"

"He was going to have a friend of his shoot us all while we slept. Ami couldn't sleep the night we were supposed to be murdered, she had a bad feeling I think, so she went downstairs. She was caught by one of our father's friends and ran into father's study where she found a gun. It was loaded with blanks but she didn't know that. When she shot the gun, she was convinced she was shooting the guy but then the guy fell down dead with a bullet in his skull. She was told that she was a murderer but not to worry since nobody would know."

"Who told her not to worry?"

"Father."

Mr. Sakamoto nodded and said, "No further questions."

"Do you have any questions for Sano?" The judge asked the Kaze's lawyer.

"Hold on a minute, your Honor, I need to ask Sano a question." Mr. Sakamoto said suddenly. "Sano, why aren't you looking at your father?"

Jason looked at Mr. Sakamoto trying to keep calm and he said sounding afraid, "I know what my father is going to do to me just for telling. He already got Ami and she didn't tell anybody."

"Thank you, Sano."

The Kaze's lawyer stood up and said, "How old are you exactly, Sano?"

"16."

"How much older than your sister are you?"

"A week."

"One week older and yet you two could have been twins."

"She wasn't ready to be born yet and the doctors weren't about to test my mother's patience." Jason said calmly.

"Now when you were born, you were immediately taken away from your mother because you have breathing problems?"

"I think I was stressed when I was born, that's what caused the breathing problems."

"Does your sister have the same breathing problems?"

"Not always."

"How often does she have those breathing problems?"

"About two times a summer. First time when she comes home since she's completely terrified that our father is going to find out her secret and the second time before she leaves since she's afraid that something's going to happen."

"Did he have any attacks during the summer?"

"No. She was told of a boarding school that she could go to."

"You mean Kadic school?"

"I don't know. I didn't want her going but I didn't want her going back to our parents."  
"So you chose the school."

"I chose to let her live." Jason said just as he saw something that looked like his sister's ghost standing in a corner, smiling at him happily.

"If you were so concerned that she was going to die, why didn't you tell anybody?"

"If I had told, she would have ended up in much worse condition than she already is now and I would have been next to her."

"So you wouldn't tell anybody about what was happening?"

"I'm not entirely stupid. I told her hundreds of times that I'd kill whoever hurt her but she kept making up excuses as to what she did just to earn being punched. What'd she do this time? She survived and that got her beaten within an inch of her life. She's in a coma now because her brain got bashed around so much. I'm going to be surprised if she doesn't suffer brain damage."

"That's enough. You may take your seat, Sano." The judge said.

Jason got up and sat down next to Yumi. "Its okay, cousin." Yumi murmured holding onto Abby. "It'll be alright.

They kept doing that for the next four hours until the judge ordered that they'd continue in the morning. "Lets go out for pizza." Mr. Kitsune said as they left the court house.

"What'd he say?" Odd asked.

"He suggested we go out for pizza." Yumi translated.

"Got my vote!" Odd said looking pleased. "But can we see Morgan first? I want to tell her about the court case."

They looked at the four adults (Mr. and Mrs. Ishisyama, Mr. Sakamoto, and Mr. Kitsune) with hopeful eyes. "Alright." Mr. Kitsune gave in with a smile.

"YAY! We getta see mommy!" Abby said sounding happy and squirming a little in Aelita's arms.

Aelita smiled and said, "Yes, we get to see your mom. Are you happy?"

"yeah! I wanna tell her everything!"

They smiled and climbed into a van that was being rented to Mrs. Ishiyama since she didn't trust her father driving around in France. They drove to the hospital and went to see Morgan, completely surprised to see three doctors taking notes on her condition. "Is something wrong?" Jason asked looking confused at the doctors.

"Are you family?"

"Yes."

The doctor that looked like he was the leader looked at them and said, "Miss Kaze gave us quite a scare half hour ago."

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked looking worried.

"Her body went into series of spasms causing her to be jerked around quite a bit. We gave her something to relax her muscles so she didn't accidentally hurt herself."

Abby pushed against Aelita until she was set down and quietly walked over to her mother. "Mommy, mommy, wake up." Abby said gently shaking her mother a little earning a "dont' do that." from her great-grandfather. Personally, Abby felt scared when she saw her mother hooked up on so many machines.

"She's sleeping, sweetie. She can hear you still." Yumi said gently.

"Mommy, guess what! I might get to complain about your mommy and daddy tomorrow. Uncle Jason, Auntie Yumi, Uncle Odd, Uncle Ulrich, Auntie Aelita, and Uncle Jeremy had to complain about your daddy today since they were called up to test-ify." Abby said slowly saying 'tesify' since she didn't really know what it meant. "But when Uncle Jason had to testify, they were asking him all sorts of questions. Auntie Yumi whispered to me that your parents' lawyer was trying to fry Uncle Jason alive. What's that mean anyway? The lawyer was making him look bad."

"That's what it means, sweetie." Damon said. "Hey, Ami, you're on your ass so I can't get you which means you don't have to worry about being groped."

They watched the unconcious girl and saw the fingers on one of her hands move as if she was trying to flip Damon off and failing miserably. "She's trying to come back, love." Yumi said picking Abby up. "See that? Your mommy's trying to come back to us so she can look at us again."

"she misses me." Abby said when Yumi put her down on the bed. "She misses all of us. Even if she didn't like uncle Damon or uncle Thomas too much."

They all smiled knowing that Morgan would proudly be saying, "That's my girl." if she could. "Hey, princess." Mr. Kitsune said lightly kissing his granddaughter on the forehead. "You should see the sakura blossoms. I brought some with me so you'd have something to smell other than medicine."

They could hear a slight moan which they took as Morgan's mind knowing who all was talking and she was trying to respond. "Amaya, here. Hold this to your mother's nose so she can smell it." Mr. Kitsune said taking a blossom out of his pocket.

Abby took the sakura flower from her great-grandfather and held it to her mother's nose for a minute. "Its pretty, isn't it?" Abby asked lying down next to her mother. "Its a pale pink almost white. Great-grandpa got it from the sakura tree that blossoms near the little waterfall. He says that it gave great-grandma strength when she was pregnant and he says that it'll give you strength enough to get better again."

Yumi looked at Jason and saw that he wanted to spend a little time with his sister alone. "We should let Jason see Morgan. Alone." Yumi said with a knowing look.

Everybody nodded and left the room, leaving Jason to talk with his sister. "Hey, squirt." Jason said putting a hand on his sister's hand. "Things are complete hell right now. I had to tell of when dad first started hitting us, including the vomit story."

_"I'm scared, brother."_ Morgan whispered using the bond they had created as young children.

"There's no monsters to hurt you now."

_"There's always going to be monsters."_

"I know." Jason whispered quietly gently kissing his sister's forehead. "Abby's scared that she's going to lose her mother."

_"I know. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She just wants things to be like they used to be before I had to go home again. Just us at home with me not going to school. She wants that life back."_ Morgan whispered sounding like she was on the edge of crying. _"She thinks this is a nightmare and she wants to wake up from it. I want to wake up from this nightmare too, brother. I can't watch the trial and the doctors talk too much. They act as if I can't even hear them."_

"They're idiots, sister dearest." Jason said with a gentle voice. "Don't worry. Keep getting stronger and you can wake up soon."

_"I wanna sleep a little bit, brother. Will you stay until I fall asleep?"_

"Always do and always will." Jason said watching his sister's eyelids wating until he knew she was sound asleep and dreaming.

When she had fallen asleep, Jason left the room saying that she had fallen asleep. They left the hospital and got some pizza to find that they were all starving. They hadn't felt like eating during lunch so they just decided to wait until the trial was over for the day.

The next day Abby was first to be called to the stand. "Objection! This is a joke! Bringing in a child! What's the mother say!" The Kaze's lawyer shouted.

Mr. Sakamoto smiled and said, "Your Honor, the child's godmother and uncles have all given permission. Even the child's great-grandfather has given permission."

The judge nodded and said, "You may question the child."

"What's your name, little girl?" Mr. Sakamoto asked.

Abby smiled happily and said, "Amaya Kathrine Kaze."

"Who's your mother?"

"Ami Kaida Kaze."

Mr. Sakamoto smiled warmly at the young child and said, "We've got to ask you some questions about your mother. Can you answer them truthfully?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Yes."

"Did your mommy ever tell you about what happens when she goes back to her parents?"

"Sometimes. Like a couple years ago she came home with a broken nose and burns on her arms. She told me that her daddy had simply punished her. Uncle Sano was really mad and kept shouting that if mommy didn't get out of there she was going to end up dead and I'd be thrown into an orphanage." Abby said innocently. "Mommy got really mad at uncle Sano and left the house for a few hours to work on some projects."

"What projects?"

"I dunno. She never lets me see them until she's finished which can take days." Abby said with a shrug.

"Has your mommy ever hit you?"

"No. She only sends me to my room if I misbehave."

"Does she let anybody hit you?"

"No. She made it clear when she first brought me home that she'd pulverize whoever touched me so if I'm bad, I get sent to my room or into a corner. Just until I apologize."

Mr. Sakamoto nodded and said, "It sounds like your mother takes very good care of you."

"Yep! She says that I'm the light of her life. Now she's got two lights in her life." Abby said sounding pleased. "But I'm not supposed to talk about it. Its a secret."

"I understand." Mr. Sakamoto said with a pleased smile. "So your mommy never hits you and never lets anybody hurt you?"

"No. She doesn't like hitting children because she says that hitting people who are smaller and younger than you isn't good. Besides, she wants to be a good mommy and not be like her mommy. Just sitting back while somebody beats the s-word out of her kid."

Everybody was amazed that Abby was taking this seriously. Her smile had vanished and a deturmined look replaced the smile. "Are you going to try and help my mommy and uncle?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I'm trying."

"Good. My mommy and uncle didn't do anything wrong to deserve being punished."

They could see Mr. Kaze's eyes brighten with the pleasure of torturing the little girl if he couldn't torture his children. He'd simply have to make an accusition that his daughter was an unfit mother and couldn't take care of a little girl. He whispered something to his lawyer who nodded. "I have no further questions." Mr. Sakamoto said turning and sitting down.

The Kaze's lawyer stood up and said, "How old are you, miss Kaze?"

"Five."

"And your mother is in the hospital?"

"Yes, because your client beat her within an inch of her life."

**_Smarter than the average five year old girl. Alright, we can deal with that._** The lawyer thought. "At any time have you felt that your mother was an unfit mother?" The lawyer asked.

"No, she's doing a good job as mommy." Abby said simply. "She says that she's going to find me a good daddy so we can be a happier family."

"My clients claim they have NEVER seen you before. Why hasn't your mother brought you home to her parents."

"Because she doesn't want me living her life." Abby said calmly. "She says that her daddy is a monster that deserves to be slaughtered, just like he did to a few people who tried to help her and uncle get away."

Whispers filled the courtroom until the judge ordered the room to be quiet. "Your mother accuses her father of murder?" The lawyer asked.

"No, she knows he murdered people. She has videotapes of him murdering somebody, beating mommy, and even of him doing drugs. She told me to make sure that if the case ever gets brought to court, to let the law people see it so everybody knows what a b-word he is."

"B-word?" The lawyer questioned.

"I'm not supposed to swear without permission. Auntie Yumi, can I say the b-word?" Abby asked.

"Go ahead."

Abby looked at the lawyer and said, "Mommy says he's a bastard and she's got the proof to prove it."

"Do you have the proof?" The judge asked.

Abby nodded and handed a security guard three CDs who handed the CDs to the judge. "Those are the CDs that have the tapes on them. Mommy didn't want to make her daddy suspicious that she was planning anything so she made them look like music CDs."

"How did she make them?" The lawyer asked starting to sweat.

"She hid a camera in a room -mostly the living room- and taped what they were doing. The top one is of the night she ran away from home, believe me, its nasty. The second one is of him murdering somebody, I watched that one and didn't like it since a guy's brains went all over the place and her daddy was saying that mommy killed the guy when mommy wasn't even holding the gun. Third one is of him doing drugs. He's smoking something from a bag. Mommy said that he was smoking something called pot."

The judge's eyes went hard and he looked at Mr. Kaze who had been grinning and unable to hide the look of pleasure that had come across his face. "Mr. Kaze, if what this child says is true then you will be charged with drug possession, murder, abuse, and possibly neglect."

"He's done that lots of times to mommy."

"Thank you, Amaya. Do you have any more questions for the witness?"

"Yes, your Honor. Why didn't you take this to a local law enforcement?"

"Because mommy is respected and doesn't want everybody to know. Personally, I think she might be happy she's not here or else she'd be talkling Japanese only since her daddy scares the s-word out of her." Abby said simply. "Besides, she was already accused of arson when she didn't do anything wrong. She was tied up in a closet during the fire."

More whispers filled the room but this time the judge didn't say anything. "How old is your mother?" The judge asked.

"Sixteen." Abby answered looking up at the judge. "I'm not leaving my mommy, I won't lose another mommy and she doesn't want to lose me. She fights for me and she bleeds for me all the time. If I had the choice, I'd bleed for her too but dont' you dare try to take me away from my mommy. If you want to help my mommy, put those people away so mommy will stop crying at night. I don't like it when mommy cries at night because she rarely ever cries and when she does, its scary because most people who know what grandpa does to mommy turn their back on her and in a way, they're turning their back on me."

Nobody had ever heard a five year old sound so much like an adult before and they were all shocked. The group had all known that Abby was very smart for her age but they had never seen her look so much like an adult... like Morgan. "Do either of you have anymore witnesses?" The judge asked looking at both lawyers.

"No, your honor." Both lawyers answered.

"Alright. Amaya, you may sit down." The judge asked. "hold on a minute. How are you related to Ami?"

Abby looked up at the judge and she said, "Mommy saved my life and adopted me. Incase you're wondering, she's already made attempts to look for my real mommy and even for my daddy."

Abby then ran to Yumi and hugged her tightly. "Did I do a good job, auntie? I told the truth like a good girl."

Yumi nodded and hugged the little girl tightly. "Yes, you were a good girl."

The judge cleared his throat and said, "These tapes will be played for the court to see."

A television was brought in and the CDs put into a DVD player. Abby's eyes were covered during the murder scene and while the night Morgan ran away was playing until about five minutes after the end when Morgan's face appeared on film. "My name is Ami Kaze, by the time somebody is watching this then that means that I'm either incapable of talking by either having been discovered and beaten within an inch of my life or I'm dead. You have seen what my bastard father has done to me and unfortunately, you could not see what he has done to my brother because this is a new idea that I am willing to test. If my parents are found not guilty, then I do NOT want my daughter going to either of them. She's done nothing wrong to deserve being treated the way I have been treated since the age of six.

"My father is guilty of drugs, murder, neglect, and abuse. My mother, guilty of knowing about what my father has done but didn't say anything to authorities. She didn't know of the murder, I was forced to clean up the mess and throw the body into a dumpster because my father threatened to tell police that I committed the murder. I couldn't risk him finding out about my daughter but now, I'm sure he knows. So, father, don't you dare touch my daughter or even look at her. She's not of your blood and I thank Kami for that. If my TRUE familiy is watching, be strong cause I'm gonna find a way to come back to you all. That I swear on the anti-virus."

The Lyoko group smiled knowing what Morgan meant in her message since the anti-virus was important. The court, however, had no idea on what Morgan was talking about. "That was a huge swear she made." Aelita said while they were waiting for the jury since after the tapes they had been sent to the debating room (A/N I don't remember what its called so I'm calling it the debating room).

"What did she mean by an anti-virus?" Mr. Sakamoto asked looking at the teenagers.

"Mommy was working on something important." Abby said innocently. "She said that uncle Jeremy had the rest of the key but in order to help a princess, she had to make something important. Something to free the princess and to get rid of the evil that threatened to destroy their very existance."

Mr. Sakamoto looked at Jeremy who made a confused face. "What did she mean?" Jason demanded. "What was my sister working on? Was that why she's in the hospital!"

Jeremy shook his head and answered, "She's not in the hospital because of the anti-virus. Your parents only beat her because she ran away."

"Then what was the anti-virus for?" Mr. Sakamoto asked. "I know the Kitsune family very well, each member is clever in their own way. Ami was very clever in developing different programs and I know for a fact that if she had the right information, she could have created an anti-virus. Now what was it for?"

"My computer." Aelita said quickly. "Somebody planted a virus in it that we couldn't get rid of so she programmed a special anti-virus to destroy the virus. Its main purpose was to go through my computer and destroy any trace of the virus without damaging my computer."

Mr. Sakamoto nodded accepting the story even though he didn't fully believe it. These kids were hiding something that they didn't want to be known. "How long before we know the verdict?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her stomach for the fifteenth time that day.

"Who knows? It could take days or hours." Mr. Sakamoto said. "All we can do now is hope."

"Abby gave the judge some new evidence proving what happened." Odd said. "They should be put away."

After waiting for three hours, they were called back into the courtroom. Ulrich was carrying Abby who had fallen asleep almost half an hour ago and glared when Mr. Kaze looked at them. "All rise." The security guard announced.

Everybody stood up when the judge came into the room and sat down when the jury came in. The security guard took a piece of paper from one of the jury members and gave it to the judge. "Will the defendant please stand?" The judge ordered not really asking as Mr. and Mrs. Kaze stood up next to their lawyer. "The verdict is in. We the jury, find the defendant Mr. Himurei Kaze, guilty of first degree abuse and neglect. We the jury find Mr. Himurei Kaze guilty of first degree murder and assault. We the jury find Mr. Himurei Kaze guilty of illegal drug use. We the jury find Mrs. Yukimara Kaze guilty of assistance in child abuse and neglect and of illegal drug abuse."

The whole court room looked pleased except for Mr. and Mrs. Kaze who were staring at the judge in shock. "My clients wish to plead insanity." The Kaze's lawyer said suddenly.

"Your cleints both appeared to be in their right mind and mental evaluation proved that they are both in their right minds." The judge said calmly. "Mr. Kaze, I am ordering you tosixty years in a maximum security prison with no parolle whatsoever. Mrs. Kaze, I'm ordering you twenty years in a minimum security prison for women for failing to notify authorities about your husband's actions. After fifteen years, you will have the option of parole if you show nothing but good behavior. Guards, take them away."  
The group watched as Mr. and Mrs. Kaze were led away. Mrs. Kaze was screaming and begging for mercy which left Jason looking furious. "We won." Yumi whispered looking surprised.

The group was silent for a minute before cheering loudly. Mr. Sakamoto smiled warmly and said, "When Ami wake up, make sure you tell her."

The next day, the group from Japan left for home, each one kinda sad to be leaving behind their new found friends. "Hey, Della Robbia, you take care of my sister and her little girl." Jason threatened looking at Odd who made a surprised face. "Amaya may not be your responsibility yet, but my sister is. You hurt my sister, I'll kill you."  
Odd nodded and said, "Believe me, I'll be asking you to kill me."

Jason nodded also and gave Yumi a warning look when he saw her holding onto Ulrich's arm. "Same goes for you, Stern." Jason threatened as he boarded the plane.

"BYE!" Abby said waving to her aunts and uncles happily. "SEE YOU IN THE SUMMER!"

They watched as the plane left once the Japanese group was on board before looking at eachother. "Lets go." Yumi said with a smile. "We can celebrate with a good meal."

lostmoonchild: there's chapter seventeen. I don't really remember how a court case goes since I didn't go to court (I wasn't needed to testify) so I kinda made the court case as accurate as I could remember from seeing cases on TV. Gotta run now, read and review! Flames are accepted as always!


	22. Chapter 18

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the reviews everybody! I wasn't going to update for a while but I'm making this a Christmast present for everybody! I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I do own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so don't sue me.

Chapter Eighteen

A month later...

He hadn't been in school all day and they were getting worried about him but they had an idea where he might be.

After the bell had run signalling school had ended they went to the hospital and saw him sound asleep holding onto Morgan's hand. The Japanese girl had been taken off life support a few days after the trial since the doctors all agreed she was simply sleeping. The TV was on telling them that Odd had apparently turned on the TV to help pass the time. "Don't you dare turn that TV off." A weak voice said attracting their attention.

They looked at Morgan and saw a pair of medium green eyes staring at them with happiness. "Ami!" Yumi said hugging her cousin as tightly as she dared to.

Morgan smiled happily and attempted to hug her cousin back but found she couldn't even lift her arms. "Hey. Missed you guys too." Morgan said as she found herself being hugged. "Don't wake up Odd, he looks peaceful which is the first time since this happened. How long has it been anyway?"

"About two months." Aelita answered.

"Fuck. Its been that long?" Morgan asked looking surprised. "Damn. There's no way I'm sleeping for a while."

They started laughing and they eagerly told her of everything that happened. "You should have seen your parents' faces when they got their sentence. Your dad looked ready to commit murder and your mother was crying that she shouldn't be punished for what her husband did."

"My daughter testified, didn't she?" Morgan asked looking slightly worried.

Yumi nodded and said, "You should have seen her, Ami, she looked like she was ready to take the whole world on."

Morgan looked proud and she said with a smile, "That's my girl. Ready to take on whoever gets in her way."

They laughed quietly and Odd squeezed Morgan's hand tightly as if he didn't want her slipping away. "I think its time to wake him up." Jeremy said nodding at Odd.

Morgan nodded and managed to nudge Odd with the hand he was holding onto. "Odd, my hand's starting to fall asleep. Wake up." Morgan murmured as Odd slowly woke up.

"MORGAN!" Odd shouted before kissing his girlfriend.

A giggle escaped Morgan's lips as she allowed Odd to slip his tongue into her mouth. The four teenagers that didn't have their faces connected to somebody turned away blushing. They had seen the two get intimate before but now it seemed to be embarassing. "Okay, pull away before somebody passes out from lack of oxygen." Yumi said turning around and watching as the two teenagers pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Odd said holding onto his girlfriend.

"For what?" Morgan asked looking confused. "You didn't do anything."

"I let him take you away."

"Odd, be thankful you did let him take me away or else you'd be six feet under." Morgan said looking at Odd with serious eyes. "He was being serious and was actually panicking when I didn't respond. Mom was screaming at him that he killed her only daughter."

They smiled and started talking about what had been going on in the past couple months. When one of the nurses came in to check on how Morgan was doing, she stopped in the doorway and left calling a doctor. Within five minutes, a whole team of doctors was in the room checking Morgan's condition. The five teenagers found themselves being pushed out of the room and within five minutes heard Morgan' screaming at the doctors. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING SOMEBODY STICK ANOTHER NEEDLE IN ME!" Morgan screamed.

They started laughing as the doctors left ten minutes later so they walked back into the room. "What was the screaming about?" Yumi asked looking confused.

Morgan watched the TV carefully and said, "Easy. They want me to do physical therapy just to get strength back in my legs and apparently in my arms and you know how much I hate needles. Besides,I thought that they were going to stick another damned needle in me. Can I have some water?"

They started laughing again and gave the Japanese girl some water before Jeremy and Aelita went down to the vending machines to get some snacks. After they had finished snacking on junk food, a nurse came in smiling at them. "Well, you're finally awake. We were wondering if you were actually going to wake up." The nurse said.

**_You weren't._** Morgan thought shrugging and turning her attention to the TV again and waiting until the nurse left before yawning. "You tired, Ami?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi, I've been awake for a couple hours and my body wants to sleep some more. Duh." Morgan said snuggling in her covers and rolling her eyes. "I dunno why but a bed has NEVER felt this comfortable."

They all smiled and watched TV before noticing that Morgan had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. "Sweet dreams, little warrior." Yumi said with a smile.

Morgan moaned a little but didn't wake up. They all smiled and nodded to a silent thought that didn't need to be spoken. There were such things as miracles and now they were all a group again.

lostmoonchild: One more chapter to go! Don't worry, I'll make the last chapter amusing but I'm not telling how. Lets just say it involves a five year old who's got a pie on her hands and figures out a perfect way to get back at a certain snob. Read and review, flames are always accepted.


	23. Chapter 19

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews everybody! Here's chapter ninteen and my final disclaimer for this story. I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I do own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko so don't sue me.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

A few weeks later everybody in the school had heard that Morgan would be coming back to school and were waiting at the school gates just as a taxi showed up and out came the Lyoko group. "Holy shit." Morgan whispered looking amazed as she tried walking with her crutches. Her legs weren't strong enough to support her full weight yet so she had to use crutches until further notice.

Odd smiled and said, "That shows how much you're liked around here, koi."

He had finally figured out what 'koi' meant and made it a habit to call her that whenever he wanted to. "Welcome back." Mr. Delmas said with a smile as he looked at the Japanese girl.

"Yeah. Where's your daughter? I owe her something." Morgan said looking around and grinning when Abby finally got out of the cab with a box.

Abby grinned up at her mother, attempting to make an innocent face to get out of trouble for sneaking on board a plane back to France without anybody knowing. "She's in her room, I believe." Mr. Delmas said giving the small group a strange look.

"Alright. I'll wait a while before giving her a present." Morgan said as the group went to her room.

"Mommy, does your back hurt?" Abby asked noticing how careful her mother was when lying down.

"Just a little." Morgan answered closing her eyes and smiling when Jeremy started playing a CD. "Its a pity, you know. We'll all be going home for summer finally. No more having to stay behind during vacations just to make sure that nothing blows up."

Abby looked confused at her mother but shrugged it off as she started playing a small game of catch with Aelita. "Break that computer and find out how fast you'll find yourself grounded, young lady." Yumi said when Abby threw the ball as hard as she could at Aelita.

Morgan smiled faintly and said, "Hey, guys, Jason might kill me later for asking but how about you guys come visit us in Japan?"

"You're kidding." Ulrich said looking surprised. "You want us to come visit?"

"Hell yeah. That is, if none of you are afraid of ghosts and a crazy old lady." Morgan said with a grin.

Odd nodded and gently kissed his girlfriend before somebody knocked on Morgan's door. "Come in!" Yumi called.

Sissy came into the room followed by Millie and Tamiya who both looked confused at being called to Morgan's room. "I heard you wanted to give me something." Sissy said looking at the group.

"Actually, Abby did." Morgan said with a grin. "Go ahead, sweet heart, give Sissy your present."

Abby grabbed the box and took the lid off before taking a cream pie out of the box and smiling happily. "Here you go!" Abby shouted smashing the pie on Sissy's shirt, making sure to move the pie around.

Millie took a picture and said, "This is going to make a great story!"

Everybody cracked up laughing at the shocked look on Sissy's face. "You little brat!" Sissy shouted at Abby. "Do you know how much this shirt cost?"

"To be honest, I don't care. You almost had my," she paused and looked at Morgan who nodded, "my mommy taken away from me!"

Sissy stormed out of the room almost screaming in fury. "Now, Amaya, how many times do I have to tell you not to ruin people's clothes?" Morgan asked lazily.

Everybody laughed and Millie offered to make copies for everybody. "How about the first copy of the school paper?" Ulrich asked. "Sissy meets the pie of her dreams."

Everybody laughed harder and fell silent when Morgan began singing along with a song that was playing. When the song ended, Morgan smiled at them. "It just seems to fit perfectly right now." Morgan said with a smile. "Hey, Millie and Tamiya, will you two put something in the paper for me?"

"Sure."

"Second chances can be delivered. You just have to know how to pick yourself back up after you fall down the first time. If you find you can't pick yourself up alone, good friends and family who will stand by you no matter what will help you back up on your feet." Morgan said a tear rolling down her face. "I learned that this year. My family helped me stand up again after the first hundred or so times I fell down trying to get a second chance. It just took really good friends to make me realize that no matter what, I wasn't alone and would never be alone."

Millie and Tamiya nodded and wrote down what the Japanese girl was saying. "That's beautiful." Tamiya said with a smile.

"Just a word from a survivor." Morgan answered with a smile as she hugged Abby. "Or better yet, survivors."

"if you two hurry, you both can still get the paper started and have it out before school gets out." Ulrich said.

Both girls nodded and left the room leaving the group behind. "We know what you were talking about." Aelita said as Jeremy wrapped his arm around her waist. "There was a message in between the lines."

Morgan smiled and said, "I know."

"Mommy, you're crying." Abby said wiping her mother's tears away. "Are you sad?"

"No, baby. I'm happy." Morgan said gently kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'm happier than I've been in years but part of me is still afraid."

"Why?"

"Someday, my little ameko (rain child), when you're a mommy you'll understand." Morgan whispered looking up at Odd. "Hopefully you won't have to deal with what I put up with."

Abby shrugged and nestled against her mother just as she had done when she was a baby. "Mommy, my wish came true." Abby whispered listening to her mother's heartbeat. "I wished that you'd be happy. Now you are."

A few days later the school newspaper came out and all the students were getting a laugh out of the front page. The Lyoko group laughed as they watched Abby smile and say proudly that her mother let her get away with that one prank. "She was taught well." Ulrich said laughing as Abby attempted to write her name on one of the school newspapers.

Morgan nodded and looked up at the sky just as Odd had seen her do once before, months ago before he had known why she was always sad. "You alright?" Odd asked.

Morgan smiled and looked at him with loving eyes. "yeah. I just thanking grandmother." Morgan said before taking a deep breath and singing loud enough for everybody in the school yard to hear:

**Floorboards' filled with baby toys an' empty coke  
bottles an' coffee cups  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
Tryin' not to wake her up.  
Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
God, what if I break down?  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
A safe little interstate town. **

Just a cheap hotel,  
With a single bed,  
And cable TV  
Is good enough for me an' Emily.

Some day, when she's old enough,  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin'  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
"Does he not love me like you do?"  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth.

Will it break her heart?  
Will she understand,  
That I had to leave?  
That's what was best for me an' Emily.

That house was never clean enough  
his dinner never warm enough.  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her.

Big wigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free.

It's a brand new day,  
It's a second chance.  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
For me an' Emily.

Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
An' she's startin' to wake up.

Laughing, the group started towards the gates where a taxi was waiting to pick them up. "Remember, guys," Yumi said hugging her friends and cousin, "if you guys are in Tokyo anytime during the summer, just dial either my or Morgan's cell."

"Just like everybody was there for mommy." Abby said with a pleased smile. "Right mommy?"

"Hai. Everybody got something very special." Morgan said with a smile. "A second chance."

lostmoonchild: (crying) I can't believe the story is over! I had fun working on the story even the dark parts! But never fear, a sequal is in consideration and I'm thinking one word: SEQUAL! So read and review, flame accepted as always. I'll post one more chapter thanking and naming everybody who left a review. Ja ne for now everybody.


	24. Thank you to reviews

lostmoonchild: Oh my God, I can't believe the story is now officially over with! Before I go and vanish for a while, I'd like to leave a thank you to the following people and to tell everybody of a sequal that I'm planning on making. It's going to be called **Never To Be Broken** and its basically telling of everything that happened afterwards. Look for it, maybe I'll have it up in a month or less. Now to get the thank-you's out of the way, I'd like to thank the following people who've been kind enough to leave a review sometime in the story whether you just reviewed a few times in the beginning or in the final chapter or just through the entire story.

I'd also like to thank everybody who read the story but didn't leave a review. It means a lot when somebody's willing to take some time and read somebody's story, believe me. So here's the list of people who were kind enough to read a review and I'm sorry to people who may have sent me a private message who's names I didn't list here, I have a tendancy to read private messages then get rid of them thinking I'll remember the names later.

LeaMarie F. Rocket

didgi girl

kakashilover13

inugirl123mystic

Bighoggie14

Rycr

katfish xX

Lil Jean

Yumi Stern

Sky

Falling Star Rises

Harleyschick101

LadyKyra13

pyrotechnic

lyoko-is-home

CPUGenuis

Sarenah

Alchemistangel

RainingHeart

KajiMori

tehrandomkitten

hppartygirl

Otritzi

lyokolady

fictionfan911

somebody who reviewed on 10-11-05 under anon (sorry if you're reading this and I'm not saying your name simply because I don't know who you are)

CustomMagnum

Angels 'n Dreams

K1092000

animegoddess12345

StEpPiNg StOnEs

ODd Is AuSoMe

Wolf-Demon-Slayer

Nekosune1'

dianna

lostmoonchild: Well, I'd best get going and starting to work on **Never to be Broken**. But if you enjoyed this story, check out my other fanfics, which are all probably kinda crappy since I either haven't seen many episodes or just haven't been watching them for a while. Oh yeah, if you liked this story, feel free to go to my profile and check out some other stories I've been working on. Now **Never to be Broken** will be rated M due to horror and romance coughlimesandlemonscough so if ya'll want to check out the sequel in about a month (maybe less depending on if any ideas hit me) there's some information.


End file.
